Insecurities
by 2bodies1soul
Summary: "You know it's sad because you've had it and now you may have lost it forever" Santana makes a mistake. Can their relationship move past it? or will they both move on? Brittana story and Faberry story. Along with others. I love brittana more but Faberry has grown on me while writing this.
1. Misguided

**Hello, everyone. i am starshine and M&M and i are writing are very first story together. This is new so go easy. if you have any questions we will post the answers to them on the next chapter. we will be posting a chapter every Friday we have 5/6 chapters done and we will maintain ahead of the game. if you have any ideas or any advice we would both really appreciate it.**

**-Any Glee characters all belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Additional Characters will be from yours truly. **

* * *

**Misguided**

**Monday, November 17th**

Santana jolted to consciousness as her door was belted upon. She could hear Berry's tiny feet scurrying back and forth in front of her bedroom door. Santana buried her face into her pillow in anticipation of the next set of more insistent knocks.

"Santana you can't just quit on life when you're hurting. You've already missed this class all last week, let's suck It up and get going." Berry took her lecturing tone. Santana stumbled out of bed and towards the door. She slung the door open and caught Berry in a look of absolute horror that fed some deep emptiness inside Santana. She brought herself to her full height and mad a show of looking down on Berry.

"If I wanted to talk to Fabray I would have called her." Santana reached deep for all the sass and attitude she could muster. She must not have been nearly as impressive as she imagined because Berry placed her hands on her hips and lofted her head haughtily to her right.

"Well at least your dressed." Rachel paraded on as she made a small circular motion with her hand towards Santana's attire. "It's all a little wrinkled and lopsided but maybe that's what you're going for. But honestly honey you should wash that make up off, it's a mess. Did you perhaps put it on with a paint roller?" Berry reached up to Santana's face pulling of a sparkly speck. "Glitter? It seems to be all over your face." Berry wrinkled her nose before continuing. "That's funny I thought only middle schoolers wore glitter… OH so do stripp…. OH, OH, well at least you had a good time last night." Santana's embarrassment rushed up her neck and began to show on her face before she wrested control from her feelings.

"DON"T JUDGE ME BERRY! At least I don't dangle her around like a puppeteer manipulating her like a marionette for your own little entertainment. Quinn is not something you play with to make yourself feel better." The blank stare on Berry's face served only to infuriate Santana further. How could she not see the person who always cared for her, picked her up when she was down, the one person who always believed in her was right in front of her eyes. " Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass you could take the time to notice the tears streaming down her face every time you find a new toy; and you carelessly stampede all over the fragments of her heart every time you need some comfort. What about her needs? Suddenly the very sight of you is making me nauseous." Santana slammed her bedroom door as forcefully as she could for effect, nearly as much to cover the fact that she was stifling her own sobs. _**What kind of monster am I? Why do I always infect everyone around me with pain. God why am I so fucked up!**_

The only thing breaking up Santana's internal monologue was Berry's stammering and choking back sobs. "I… I don't… She doesn't… Look maybe I'm stupid for caring that your hurting. It…. It's obvious that you are and maybe if you decide I'm worthy of talking to, well I'm willing to listen." Berry's footsteps fading away was more excruciating then the nails digging into her forearms.

"Don't Go." Santana mouthed inaudibly from behind the door. Santana gathered herself before grabbing fresh clothes and made a B-line for the bathroom. Santana sets the shower to a nice toasty temperature and turns and stares into the mirror. _**Wow I look really fucked up.**_ She thinks as she closes her eyes as she wipes at the mascara that's dried on her cheeks.

* * *

"Your so beautiful" Elise says as she touches her cheeks. She nods then closes her eyes to imagine ocean blue eyes instead of the brown ones that are staring back at her.

* * *

Santana shoves her palms into her eyes to stop the flashback from continuing on. She strips off her clothes and jumps into the shower. _**I can't believe I hurt the only person who has ever cared about me. It's just not fair. **_Santana runs her hands through her dark hair. She silently lets the tears fall from her eyes. _**I lover her more than anything in this world and I ruined it. **_Santana screams and bangs her hand into the wall. " I get it you know! I understand I fucked up and I tried to make better but I can't Ok. I just can't. I love you dammit I love you and it's my fault, I destroyed us. I know this. I'm a monster but I just need… I just need you." She collapses to her knees as the water pours over her and she continues to sob uncontrollably. Santana tries muffling her cries but they just keep pushing through harder every time she fights them. She pulls herself out of the shower and gets dressed and heads back to her room. She sighs as she realizes only a hour has passed by. _**Great another long agonizing day.**_ _**I'm not even hungry. **_ She sighs and flops down on her bed crossing her legs. She looks around the room and sees Bo the unicorn. _**I can't get away from her. **_Santana looks down sighing deeply and shakes her head. She throws herself backwards on her bed and stares at the ceiling. _**I wonder what she's doing. No Santana quit! You're just driving yourself crazy. **_She sighs for the tenth time in the past hour.

Santana's eyes catch a light flashing from her laptop, which is on her desk and rushes over there. She hurriedly opens it and frowns as soon as she sees it's an update from her show 'Fondue for Two' that she was subscribed to. Santana nervously bites her lip and clicks the update box waiting for it to load. "Hey it's Sam and I was kinda hassled into making a duet this week, but I kind of ran out of ideas. Lucky for me my room mate gave me an idea so here it is. 'Everybody Hurts' by me and my room mate Brittany S. Pierce." _**Why does she have to be hanging out with him? Is he really better then me? How long have they been together? Has she been playing with me this whole time? Was this a sick joke that the two of them came up with just to mess with me? Did I drive her to this? Am I not good enough? Can I not give her what she needs? **_Santana huffs, rolling her eyes as she digs her nails into her hands to relieve some of the tension.

_Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own."_

Sam's oversized lips started the song._Why do you have to leave me. It seems like I'm losing something deep inside of me. Hold on. On to me_.

Brittany sang beautifully with a fake smile and glossy eyes. _**I can't believe I caused her this much pain. **_Santana bites down on her lip harder breaking the skin. Sam's voice joins in and they began singing in unison.

_now I see now I see. Everybody hurts someday. It's ok to be afraid. Everybody hurts. Everybody screams everybody feels this way. And it's okay, its okay. _

Santana abruptly shuts her laptop throwing her head back. Santana shoves herself out of her seat grabs her running shoes and iPod. Heads downstairs in her red sports bra, black shorts and red and black Nikes, with her hair up in a ponytail. Santana reaches the bottom of the stairs before she catches Kurt sitting on the couch with some fashion magazine that Santana doesn't care for. "What are you doing?" she stops eyeing him cautiously.

"Santana sitting." Kurt said then made an overly dramatic and long sigh. "Class was cancelled, looks like a case of the Mondays all around." he shrugged. Santana hurried behind him to the dining room for a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh, okay." she mumbled as she hunched over reaching into the fridge to grab her water. "Well, ugh I guess I'll catch you later." she said and headed for the front door.

"Uh-huh" Kurt's eyes intently focused on his magazine as he examined some new outfit or hip new style. "Your clothes are on top of the dryer and don't forget to eat something today dear." Santana froze and turned to look at him as she shook her head.

"Okay porcelain." she chided at him. "You need to get laid." Santana opened the front door and began to head out.

"Don't I know it Satan." Kurt said whimsically and waved his finger goodbye towards the door as Santana left.

* * *

Santana pulls into a parking spot, takes a deep breath and glances at her watch. **11:00**. Santana gets out of the car walks towards the park and out of the corner of her eye she spies a couple holding hands. _**He's just gonna break her heart anyway. **_Santana sighs as she puts her headphones on drowning into the music that begins to play in her head. Santana focuses on her feet hitting the ground as she starts to run on the dirt road trail.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy _

Santana tries to keep up with the beat as the song continues to play. Santana continuously runs for 20 mins, until she feels her phone vibrate.

**Buzz Buzz**! Santana suddenly stops jogging as she pulls the cellular device out of her sports bra. She puts her hands on her knees and breathes in deeply. "Hey this is Santana Lopez, how can I max out your capacity?" She smirks as her professional confidence radiates through her voice.

"Please don't hang up." Elise voice pleads over the phone. Santana's face drops as she stares hard at the phone cursing herself for not checking it first. "I-I-I- c-can't." Santana stammers losing all that confidence that had just boosted her up.

"Does seeing me cause you this much pain? Do you want me to drop this class?" Her voice quivering through the end. Santana rolls her eyes.

"I've just been busy Elise it has nothing to do with you?" She sighs.

"Santana-" Elise starts off but is immediately cut off by Santana.

"Look I'm busy. I will be in class on Wednesday." she abruptly hangs up without waiting for a reply. She heads back as she continues to ramble along inside her head. _**Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, why did I tell her I will be in class on Wednesday. Why didn't I take the easy way out? Do I want to see her? Do I want it to happen again? No what the fuck am I thinking. I want to be with Brittany. She ruined everything for me. It's her fault Brittany is with trouty mouth now. Why did she have to follow me into the bathroom that night? Why did I agree to even dance with her.**_ She heads up to their apartment, kicks her shoes off before walking through the living room. Santana places her cell on the table next to a note with a banana sitting on top of it.

**Tana I thought you could use some nourishment that you can put in your mouth**

**-enjoy Kurt**

"Since I don't want porcelain's panties to get in a twist!" Santana says to no one as she begins to pull the banana. **Buzz!** Her phone pleads for attention. _**I swear if that's Elise I'm going to go all Lima Heights on her ass! **_Santana grabs her phone and stares as Brittany's name keeps flashing. Santana starts to fidget in her seat. _**Maybe she want's to see me. Maybe everything is going to be okay. Maybe she wants to talk. **_

**1:33pm Brittany**: Hi are you going to the café tomorrow? Because I'm still not ready to see you.

Santana furrows her eyebrows shaking her head as she rereads the text message over and over again. _**What does she want me to do? I can't fix this if she doesn't talk to me. I said I'm sorry, what else does she want? I know if we see each other everything will be alright. This is torture. She knows I made a mistake. She knows I want to be with her. Why is she doing this to us? **_Santana tosses her phone onto the table. She pulls her knees to her chest and grabs a pillow screaming into it with frustration.

Santana begins to visualize all the times she was happy with Brittany. How Brittany helped her to become a better person. How she showed her how to be loved and appreciated. She smiles to herself as she recalls the amazing times they had. _**Brittany was always there for me. She saw the best that was in me even though I didn't see it myself. She showed me how truly amazing I can be. I can't be who she believes me to be without her. She makes me whole. **_Santana feels the tears welling up and begins to run down her face. She wipes them off with the back of her hand hoping they would stop flowing. _**Why the hell am I crying? I did this to myself. Why do I always ruin things that make me happy? How could she ever forgive me if I can't even begin to forgive myself. **_The dam that she built up broke and her tears fell freely. _**Everyone thinks I'm so strong, but all I do is cry. I don't deserve her. How could I be so messed up? **_She shoves her face deeper into the pillow hoping that would stop the flow of tears. She lets the thoughts continue to roll around her head as it continues to downpour from her eyes.

"Santana?" Rachel calls for her as she puts her purse by the door and walks over to the couch. Santana's thoughts continue to drag her deeper and make her oblivious to Rachel's approach. "Santana? Are you okay?" Rachel touches Santana's arm that is holding her legs close to her body. Santana's head jerks up and stares at Rachel and she quickly wipes the tears from her eyes that still refuse to stop. Rachel moves next to Santana then wraps her arms around her.

"Why?" Santana whispers pulling away and looking at Rachel.

"It's okay." Rachel whispers while pulling Santana tighter to her chest. Santana finally caves in and puts her head on Rachel's chest while swaying back and forth.

Kurt walks into the kitchen seeing both Rachel and Santana laying on couch in a tight embrace. "Should I come back later?" Kurt pokes at them. Santana and Rachel both jolt awake.

"Ah," Santana cries out as she falls off the couch. Kurt snickers giddily at them.

"You two hungry, or you eat already?" Kurt winks slyly as he unloads the groceries he got from the store and puts them away. Both ladies glare at him for a second before clamoring for food. Rachel grabs Santana's phone from the table and hands her the flashing device.

**5:30pm Brittany: **?

Santana eyes drift to Rachel who is tentatively staring at her as she reads the text. Santana gives her a small smile and types out a reply.

**5:35pm Santana: **No I won't, but we can't keep doing this forever.

**5:37pm Brittany: **I know. Soon.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter are:**

**lose yourself-Eminem**

**Everybody hurts-Avril Lavigne**


	2. No Crying over Spilled Drinks

**Hello everyone this is Starshine and M&M again. We decided to update early because of the great followers we are getting. I forgot to mention that the characters thoughts will either be bolded and italicizes or just bolded. Depends if i remember. We would not mind if you gave us any ideas and stuff. We are very happy with the followers and favorites we are getting from just one of the chapters. If you guys keep it up we will post a lot more chapters quicker. We will try to put songs in all the chapters and we will have the title and name of the songs at the bottom of the page. So any Suggestions would be awesome too.**

** -If there is anything that confuses you or you dont know or understand. Or just random stuff let us know we will be able to either address the problem or explain the best we can.**

**-All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Additional Characters comes from yours truly.**

**-Love, Starshine and M&M**

* * *

**No crying over spilled drinks**

**Tuesday, November 18th**

Brittany lies awake as the aroma of pancakes cooking drifts in from the kitchen. _**I wonder what she is doing. **_Brittany mind wanders as she heads in the direction of the enticing scent.

"Morning Sammy. You made chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite!" Brittany says excitedly as she practically drools on the counter."

"Morning Brittany." Sam cheerfully replies as he flips a pancake over. "Do you have class today?" Sam places a plate in front of her at the counter.

"Yup, only history but I don't know if I'm gonna go." she shrugs before digging into the pancakes before her. Sam eyes her carefully before answering.

"It might be good for you; just go and then you can go to our group lunch." The realization that Santana usually shows up at those lunches dawns on Sam and he smacks his head in frustration.

Brittany watches him and stuffs another bite into her mouth before answering. "Sam it's okay she is not going, I talked to her." she quietly sighs to herself, Luckily Sam doesn't catch the sigh.

Sam's eyes enlarge. "Wait you talked to her. Are you two back together? Did she apologize? Are you okay?"

Brittany's heart drops as Sam rambles on. He turns his head and sees Brittany painfully starring at her plate. He silently curses himself as he walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder to turn her around."No… I just." she chokes on her words as her heart breaks again. She slowly takes a deep breathe and continues. "No I just needed to know if she was going, so I knew if I was going to go."

Sam sighs softly and pulls Brittany into an embrace. Brittany buries her head into his chest and grabs his shirt and holds on tightly.

"You know your going to have to talk to her eventually, right?" He kisses the top of her head and pulls back to witness her reaction.

"Yes I know, but I can't right now." she sniffles then wipes the tears from her eyes. Brittany's eyes catch the time on the microwave.

"Oh sugar snaps, I have class in like fifteen minutes." Brittany looks down at herself and notices she is still in her pj's. "I need to get dressed still and head out." Brittany leaps up and rushes into her room. She grabs some bright blue skinny jeans that she slips into and a yellow shirt that hangs just off the shoulders. She grabs her matching yellow converses and throws her hair up behind a bright blue headband and heads out with no make up on. "Bye Sammy, love you." she gives him a peck on the cheek as she rushes out the door.

Brittany jumps on her bike and petals her heart out only to arrive to class fifteen minutes late. Brittany shyly opens the door and heads for an empty seat. "I'm so so sorry Mr…" Brittany mumbles as she notices that the class room is empty. "Mr. B you here? Did I walk into the wrong class again?" Brittany pouts as she walks out of the room and looks at the door.

**Dance History 101 is cancelled for Tuesday, November 18****th****. **

Brittany shrugs and heads back towards her bike and pulls out her phone and texts Sam.

**8:33am Brittany: **Class was cancelled, heading to the duck pond.

**8:35am Sam: **kk, meet there at 11:30ish

* * *

Brittany glances at the time on her phone when she reaches the pond. **9:00am** She picks up some pebbles and skips them on the pond as she stares off at the water. Brittany jumps in fright as a blue jay flies past her and rests on a tree limb above her.

"Hey Mr. Blue Bird you scared me, if Santana was here she may have started yelling at you." Brittany let's a small smile play on her lips.

Brittany is going over all the animals at the 'Life for Animals Charity Event.' All the proceeds from the animals that get adopted are going to cancer treatment patients who can't afford treatment. Brittany's here to make sure her friends find good homes. " Hey there pretty lady you takin?" Brittany feels a certain Latina's arms wrap around her waist, she could tell immediately who it was from that irresistible raspy voice. Brittany feels her ladies breasts press into her back and can't help but enjoy the shiver that runs down her spine. She can feel Santana's smirk as she squirms underneath her.

"No." Brittany smiles widely as she spins around to face the woman she so proudly loves. Santana pouts and loosens her arms around her. "Just Kidding San." Brittany kisses Santana as she re tightens her arms and pulls her into a deep kiss.

"I miss our sweet lady kisses." Santana whispers against her lips as she slides her tongue into Brittany's mouth.

"Mhm." Brittany moans while their tongues fight for dominance. Brittany grabs Santana's leather jacket that she's wearing over black jeans and a purple tank top and pulls her closer by the collar while sneaking her leg in-between Santana's legs.

"Britt, Britt, I have to talk to you about something." Santana pulls back gasping for air. Brittany slowly draws her leg back and she gently rests her forehead against Santana's while looking longingly into her eyes.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone?" Santana asks while looking back into her eyes. Sudden lust forms in Brittany's eyes as she nods furiously as she begins to pull Santana towards a tent.

"Not like that horn dog just somewhere we can talk." Brittany grins broadly as she drags Santana towards the volunteer's tent. The plain tent is decorated with a table, some chairs and a parrot perched in it's cage. Santana eyes the bird carefully as Brittany feeds it a cracker before turning back to face her.

" I love you." Santana whispers, then kisses Brittany softly on the lips.

"I love you too." Brittany smiles seductively and interlaces her hands with Santana's hands.

"I love you." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear longingly, then begins to nibble gently on her ear lobe. Santana's head falls back as she begins to lose herself in the moment.

"I love you!" the parrot squawks jolting Santana. Santana moves just out of Brittany's mouth's range and glares at the bird. Brittany growls hungrily as she places her fingers in the loops of Santana's jeans. "Talk, before I attack you again."

"So I've been thinking," Santana starts nervously bites her lip while looking down as a little bit of pink rises to her cheeks.

"We've both been so busy," Brittany notices her nervous gestures but hears the confidence rising in her voice.

"That maybe-" Santana gets cut off.

" I love you!" the bird squawks again. Santana throws her hands up in the air and wishes the bird would spontaneously com bust. Brittany pulls Santana into her by the laces of her jeans and looks into her eyes and encourages her to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is that we-" Santana is cut off again.

"I love you!" the bird squawks again ignoring the silent warnings. Santana sighs and curses in Spanish under her breath. Brittany turns to the bird.

"I love you too." then turns back to Santana who has one eye brow raised and a slight smile.

"Now your just encouraging it." Santana says jokingly.

"Keep going. " Brittany nudges Santana on, while smiling.

" I know we've been dating since high school and I was wondering if-" Santana starts but the bird interjects itself in her conversation yet again.

"I love you!" the parrot squawks again not knowing when to shut up.

"I'm trying to fucking ask my girlfriend to move in with me. In our own place but you keep fucking talking. Shut the fuck up or I will make sure you are the next damn things the wolves eat. Stupid ass bird!" Santana huffs. Brittany is standing dazed at what Santana said. _**Did she really ask me to move in?**_ Brittany zones back in and looks at Santana who has a frightening look on her face. _**Like I'm going to really reject her.**_ Brittany rolls her eyes and smiles at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" Brittany pulls Santana closer.

"Maybe" Santana shyly looks down at her fingers which have began to trace patterns on Brittany's arms.

"Yes Santana I would love to move in with you." Brittany leans in and starts to kiss her.

* * *

**Quack Quack! **Brittany pops back into reality and shakes her head to rid the remaining feelings for the other girl.

"Hey Donald why do you think she did it?' She watches the duck swim closer to the shore. The duck quacks and she nods.

" I don't know either. Am I not enough? I don't know what to do, I don't think I'm ready to see her yet." she sighs and puts her head in her hands and shakes her head.

"I want to see her but I don't want her to hurt me. That scares me the most Donald. What if she cheats again? I don't want to see her and fall back into the same thing and get hurt. I know she is who I want. I'm still in love with her and that won't change. What do I do?" Brittany stares at the duck waiting for it to reply.

"Talking to the animals I see." Kurt whispers in her ear. Brittany jumps and stands to hug Kurt.

"Hey unicorn, what are you doing here?" Brittany looks at him then around to see if Blaine was around.

"Sam brought me it's time for lunch and I thought you could use some cheering up." Kurt grabs Brittany's hand and she grabs her bike as they walk to meet Sam by the swings. Sam stands there holding his blue bike and Kurt's flamboyant yellow looking one.

"Hey Kid." Sam throws one arm around Brittany and hugs her as soon as she gets in reach.

"Hello, ready to go?" Brittany says while memories of Santana still linger. Sam and Kurt both nod and they all jump onto their bikes and head to their favorite café Perked. Brittany's mind was drifting again as the arrived at the café. Sam and Kurt were discussing numerous songs and numbers for Sam's new video. They even tried to include her in the conversation; she never replied or acknowledged that she was being spoken to. She continuously let her mind wander as they tried to include her. She caught a glimpse of Rachel and Quinn through the café window as she locked up her bike. Quinn looked as if she was gently trying to coax something from Rachel. Rachel wanted some kind of help avoiding Quinn's prying.

Suddenly Quinn stood up knocking back her chair. The black with silver trendy suit was perfectly alluring with the fedora she propped on her head like a crown. She gracefully sauntered towards Rachel. Rachel quickly backed away in her exquisite black and sliver long gown. As Rachel moved away her hand longingly waited behind her. Quinn seizes the opportunity and spins Rachel towards her. Rachel spun gracefully towards Quinn letting her right hand land right above Quinn's chest acting as a buffer between them. Rachel Shook her finger at Quinn letting her know 'not yet' then began dancing around the room with Quinn in tow. They seemed to float around the room challenging one another until Rachel broke away and started drifting away. Quinn's demeanor slumped in defeat. Rachel slowly turns and sprints jumping into Quinn's arms. They spun around and then Quinn dipped Rachel.

"Hey ladies can we join you." Kurt asks. Brittany's vision of the beautiful dance before her faded away as Kurt's voice pulled back. Brittany walked over to the table furrows her eyebrows and pouts at Kurt.

"They were about to have a beautiful moment Kurt. You shouldn't have interrupted." Brittany says with disappointment ringing in her voice.

"What, no we weren't." Rachel says defensively as she yanks Kurt down into the chair to her left.

"Miss me much." Kurt laughs gleefully.

"Careful with the merchandise. Kurt brushes off the invisible dirt on his jacket. Brittany looks around and locks eyes with Quinn who puts her hand on the seat to her right. Brittany smiles brightly before realizing what Quinn is wearing and frowns. Quinn was dressed in a white sundress, black flats with a yellow cardigan. Quinn pulls the seat out for Brittany as she draws near.

"You would look great with a black suit with a silver trim." Brittany smiles her first true smile in weeks. "

"If you wore a fedora tilted forward, that would look sooooo hot." Sam said as he took the seat on the other side of Brittany.

"Thanks, I guess." Quinn's cheeks color slightly and gives him a confused smile. "I don't own anything that slightly resembles that." Quinn gives Brittany an apologetic smile.

"Kurt has a fedora you can borrow." Sam charged in heroically.

"Probably one or two around." Kurt shrugs. "You will be on your own with the suit. I don't have anything that will fit you." Kurt says.

"San does." Brittany says without thinking. When she realizes what she said she looks down sadly. Even when she tries not to think of her she is everywhere.

"Speaking of the she-devil, does anybody know where she is?" Rachel cuts in breaking the awkward silence. Rachel's eyes scan the table before stopping on Brittany. Brittany feels like she is being interrogated by eyes until Quinn's voice fills the void.

"Santana says she has a lot of homework to catch up on." Quinn says as she places her hand on top of Rachel's. Rachel snatches her hand away from Quinn and mumbles 'okay'. Quinn's normally masked face fills with confusion.

"Hello may I take your drinks?" the red headed waitress wearing a black shirt, tight jeans and blue eyes. The waitress seems to stare at Rachel as she takes Kurt, Sam, Brittany, and Quinn's drinks.

"Chi-tea, honey?" The waitress touches Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looks up at the waitress and nods her head. Brittany notices that Quinn is eyeing the waitresses hand skeptically.

"Anyone want anything to eat?" The waitress asks around the table. Everyone shakes there head no as all eyes are focused on Quinn except Rachel.

"Oh, I forgot I'm Carli, I just serve Rachel here all the time and I got distracted. Who wouldn't rite, anyways I'll have your drinks in a minute." she takes one last lingering look towards Rachel then turns and heads back to the Barista Bar.

"Flirty isn't she?" Quinn gives a lopsided smile. Everyone gives her a small smile.

"At least she is willing to put herself out there." Rachel says with bite. Quinn looks taken aback as her mask begins to crack and her emotions are beginning to show. Quinn stands up and begins to walk away from the table.

"Where is she going?" Rachel attitude is long forgotten as worry takes over.

"Just going to the bathroom." Quinn says monotone. Brittany locks eyes with Quinn questioningly as Quinn gives her a small nod no. As Quinn's figure disappears behind the bathroom door Rachel asks.

"When's the last time Quinn dated somebody?" as she looks between Sam and Brittany. Brittany bites her lips and shrugs her shoulders as she turns her head to look at Sam.

"I think somebody stood her up at Mr. Schues's wedding." Sam says.

"That was two years ago." Rachel says surprised. "Does she not go out with people?" Rachel asks confused.

"I don't know. She got pretty dolled up to go to a movie two weeks ago." Brittany says observing Rachel's reaction.

"Oh, I remember we saw 'Warm Bodies'. She was so excited to see it too." Rachel has a glowing smile on her face. Sam gives Rachel a blank stare that says 'can you not see what's going on?' Brittany elbows him in the side and gives him a stern look. The waitress comes up setting the drinks on the table lingering behind Rachel.

"Excuse me." Quinn says as she tries to get around the waitress, who turns and knocks the remaining drinks that are on the tray onto Quinn. Quinn takes a deep breathe rubbing her face with her hands.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," the waitress begins to panic, "Let me get you a towel or something." the waitress frantically moves to get one.

"No don't worry about it. A towel won't help anyway." Quinn says frustrated.

"I got this… it's all on me… I' so sorry… I'll get you more drinks." the waitress looks like she is about to burst into tears as she heads back to the kitchen. Brittany can tell from the way Quinn's eyes are squeezed shut and her breathing is deliberate that she's trying not to explode. Kurt, Sam and Rachel can't stop giggling at Quinn.

"Do you want my hoodie your top is kind of becoming see through." Sam takes off his hoodie and offers it to her. Quinn looks down at herself and notices the color of her Bra has become dreadfully obvious.

"Yes, thank you. Your such a gentleman." Quinn says tritely. Sam hands over his hoodie and Quinn puts it on and crosses her arms over her chest. "You sure know how to pick them Rachel." she says frustrated. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Stop the violence." Kurt jumps in and everyone bursts out laughing the tension dissolving. The waitress returns with the remaining drinks and leans into Rachel's ear and whispers something. Rachel giggles and Quinn's eyes pop out of her head.

"Doesn't this girl know when to give up." Quinn huffs as the waitress heads back to the bar.

"She's paying for our drinks you should be nicer." Rachel says as she eyes Quinn dangerously.

"Well she should, she spilled the drinks all over me." Quinn says spitefully as she points at her soaked body.

"Crap we're going to be late for class if we don't leave now. Thanks for hanging out today." Kurt interjects himself as he grabs Rachel's arm and pulls her away from the duel that was about to start.

"Don't worry I'll get her number for you." Quinn shouts as Kurt pulls Rachel out the door. Sam gives a healthy chuckle as he places a tip on the table. The waitress comes up to the table and notices that Rachel left and puts a piece of paper on the table.

"Could you give this to your friend for me?" she asks Quinn before she walks off. Quinn picks up the piece of paper looks at it and shows the back to Sam and Brittany.

**Carli :)****  
**

"How original." Quinn rolls her eyes as Sam stifles his laugh as he looks at the back of the receipt. Quinn flips it over and looks at it. "Guess I didn't have to ask for it." Quinn sighs.


	3. Lines are Drawn

**Hello this is Starshine and M&M again. Well our original plan was to do one every Friday but we really like entertaining our readers so we decided to post one every time we create a new chapter. We already have 6 done working on the 7th now. 3 chapters in 4 days. I guess that is really good. Well just keep reviewing and let us know what you think**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All side characters come from yours truly.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Lines are drawn**

**Tuesday, November 18****th**

Santana twiddles her pencil between her fingers as she wonders how lunch went. _**How did lunch go? Do they care that I wasn't there? **_She got her answer when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**Quinn 3:30pm: **talk now!

Santana looks at her teacher as she continues to lecture the class on networking. "Like I need a lecture on this." she mumbles under her breath and looks back at her phone. Santana sends Quinn a reply.

**Santana 3:32pm: **Where?

Santana slowly and quietly packs up her stuff as she slides out of her seat and heads to her car.

**Quinn3:37pm: **your place?

Santana pulls her phone out of her pocket as she climbs into her black Escalade taking a moment to situate herself before responding.

**Santana 3:40pm: **can't Rachel and Kurt will be home from class in a few. Meet me in front of Lyrical Madness in 10.

Santana starts her car and heads to the club. _**I wonder what she wants. **_Santana ponders as she stops at a red light. _**I bet Rachel snitched me out. **_Santana sighs as she sees Quinn's baby blue Beetle in front of the club. Santana climbs out of her car looking in Quinn's vacant vehicle. "I never pecked you for a peeping Tom." Santana turns around to face Quinn's smirking face.

"Easy Fabgay your not my type. I don't think man hands would like it either." Santana smirks as she leans against Quinn's car.

"That's why I wanted to talk." Quinn cuts in, "You need to back off and quit using me against her, especially pushing her towards me. I don't need your help, it's not what she wants. Besides you have no room to talk; since you single-handedly made your relationship a mess." Quinn spits out. Santana balls her hands up and pushes herself off the car. "I don't use Brittany like a puppet like she uses you. I never got tired of her and throw her away every couple of months. She uses you it's obvious to everyone. I was trying to help you out. What about what you want." Santana says with confidence in her voice as Quinn's mask cracks and anger seeps into her eyes.

"No you just cheat on the only thing in your life you ever cared about. You guys were perfect and you most likely ruined it." Quinn steps into Santana's face so that they breathe the same air. Santana's face drops. She quickly puts on her signature smirk and leans forward whispering into Quinn's ear.

"Do you want to know why Finn can give Rachel something she needs, something you can never give her; Happiness." Santana's smirk gets bigger as Quinn pushes her back. Quinn crosses her arms defensively and raises her eyebrow daring Santana to continue. "Because he accepts who he is and you Quinn Fabray are a scared little girl who's never taken a risk in her life. Just remember while she is with anyone you don't exist, you don't matter, you never did and never will. You should just get over her and move on."

Quinn snaps, "You wanna know what's worse then me being pathetic and useless is that I didn't lose her. You wanna know why Sanny?" Quinn uses Britt's nickname for her and Santana flinches making Quinn smirk. Santana pulls her left arm back and Quinn grabs her by the forearm squeezing it as she continues. "Because I never had her and even if I did have her, I would never; do what you did. I would never make her feel like Brittany feels right now. You ruined her. She never smiles, she never talks. The fun loving girl we knew and loved is gone because you were jealous of the only support she has." Quinn sighs watching Santana seethes.

"She loves him!" Quinn shakes her head as if Santana doesn't understand anything. "ARE YOU BLIND OR JUST PLAIN STUPID!" Quinn shouts in her face in frustration "I'm starting to believe that you wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face. You know it's sad because you've had it and now you may have lost it forever." Quinn pats Santana's cheek condescendingly before adding, "If anything you're driving her into his open arms, again." Santana lost it and before she even realized what was going on there was a huge purple welt on Quinn's cheek and her hand throbbed from the force of the blow. The fact that Quinn stood there smirking victoriously only drove Santana further.

"At least I have a chance of getting what I lost back. I don't need to mourn the same day every year." Santana lashed out without thinking. Santana was glad her body had braced it's self before she spoke, for she hardly finished as Quinn's reply stung her face. When Santana's vision stopped swimming she saw Quinn panting and trembling with rage as tears ran down her face. Santana tries to hug her, but Quinn puts her arms up and tries to push her away. Santana uses all her strength to pull Quinn into her embrace and buries her face into Quinn's shoulder.

"It's not fair, you can't say that and start crying." Quinn voice breaks, "It's not fair." Quinn whispers as she fully surrenders to Santana's embrace. The fading ringtone of 'Who Rules the World' reaches their ears just as it ends. _**Brittany's ring tone. **_The thought strikes Santana causing her to sigh and release Quinn from her vice grip. Quinn looks at Santana apologetically. "I have to go."

"I know." Santana says. Santana watches as Quinn walks over to her car. Santana shakes her head then calls out after her. "You can't keep taking on everyone's pain." Quinn looks back at Santana with a look that says 'I do what I want.' Santana gives her a final wave as Quinn pulls out then mumbles to herself, "You deserve to be happy."

* * *

Brittany sighs as she hears Quinn's voicemail play on the other line. Brittany abruptly closes her phone. She pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. _**why is she not answering her phone**_. Brittany lays back on her bed placing the laptop on her stomach as her skype messenger alerts her that someone is online.

**Dad is online**

Brittany clicks on her fathers name pulling up the video call. Lord Tubbington waddles into her room and jumps on her bed. Purring at her. "come here Tubbs" Brittany pats the spot next to her as the cat sits next to her. Brittany continues to pet him as her dads strong face and blue eyes appear on the screen. "Daddy!" Brittany squeals in excitement as she greets her dad.

"Hey ducky," Brittany's dad smiles widely at her.

"I missed you. How is mom?" Lord Tubs purrs as he hears the familiar voice of the older Pierce.

"She is good honey. We are both great how are you?" He asks. She nervously chew her lip while focusing on the hand that's petting Lord Tubbington.

"I'm doing great Dad" Brittany's dad eyes her skeptically.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Don't you lie to me" Brittany is shocked at her fathers tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing ok I just…." Brittany sighs. "miss her is all" Her dads eyes soften as he can see how sad his daughter is.

"Go talk to her." Her dad says firmly.

"What?!" Brittany's face turns to shock as she stares at the screen. Brittany moves the laptop off her lap, and sits up crossing her legs as she considers her dads answer.

"Look pumpkin. I understand, she made a mistake. But things happen and you should just listen to what she has to say." Brittany smiles softly towards him. Tubbs growls at the screen showing his disagreement with her dads answer.

"Oh hush you" Brittany chaste towards her cat. "Alright I guess I will try." Brittany smiles

" Oh Hailey wants to say hey" Brittany watches her little sister appear on the screen.

"BRITTY!" Hailey shouts at the computer startling Brittany and Tubbs.

"Hey Hailey how is school?" Brittany asks her sister and listens to her rant about cheerleading and boys. Hailey is not like Brittany. She is into popularity and boys. Hailey is 12 and is in middle school. McKinley Middle School. "Ok well I have to go honey, I got to cook dinner for this one. I love you call more often." her dad appears on the screen again waving then signing off.

Brittany shoves her laptop to the bottom of the bed. She puts her hands behind her head as she falls backwards. Lord Tubbington hisses as she accidentally lays on his tail. He waddles out of Brittany's room. Brittany closes her eyes as thoughts of Santana fills her mind.

* * *

Brittany sighs contently as she lays against Santana's headboard while her girlfriend is sitting next to her with her laptop across her lap. They just got finished looking at three houses that they would like to move into. Brittany smiles as she puts her head on Santana's shoulder. "I got to pee babe, you need to move your head for a minute" Santana chuckles while waiting for Brittany to move.

"But I don't wanna." Brittany pouts and wraps her arms around Santana's midsection.

"Please?" Santana's voice gets softer.

Brittany giggles then reluctantly moves her head as she watches her girlfriend sprints to the bathroom. Brittany hears a familiar whistling noise from Santana's phone.

"Britt can you get that" Santana yells from the bathroom. Brittany hears water running as she picks up Santana's phone opening the message.

**Elise: **I'm sorry for last Friday you did pursue me when I tried to stop you.

Brittany scrunches up her eyebrows with confusion as she looks at the message questioningly. _**I wonder what this means. **_"Hey baby who-" Santana words die out as she sees Brittany's confused face. Santana leans over Brittany's shoulder reading the message.

"What happened San?" Brittany looks at Santana questioningly. Brittany observes Santana as she fidgets with her hands.

"Baby" Brittany stands up taking Santana's hands in her own. "You know I love you." Santana starts off. She nervously bits her lip and stares at the ground.

"I love yo-" Brittany is cut off while Santana shakes her head rapidly. "You wont after I tell you what happened."

Brittany watches as tears fall down Santana's face. _**she didn't, she is lying, she couldn't, she would never. She loves me. Doesn't she?**_ Brittany questions everything Santana has ever said as it dawns on her. Brittany shakes her head slowly not believing that Santana would do that. _**She wouldn't throw this all away. Would she? **_Santana looks up at Brittany with pleading eyes.

Brittany puts both hands up to her mouth as tears form in her eyes. _**No she wouldn't. **_A sob escapes Brittany's mouth. Santana reaches toward her but Brittany steps back shaking her head. "You Cheated" Brittany says it out loud. Making it more real. **Brittany realizes at that moment everything would change.**

* * *

Brittany sits up breathing heavy she brings her right hand up to her face feeling her cheeks moist from crying. "Britt?" Brittany wipes her face as she hears Sam on the other side of the door. _**Can't I catch a break **_she inwardly sighs. "Come in" She takes a deep breath and smiles as Sam comes in with Lord Tubbington in tow.

"Hey Britt, meet me out in the living room in 5 ok?" Sam smiles wickedly to himself as Brittany nods slowly. Sam heads to his room as Brittany drags her feel to the couch and sits criss cross on the couch. Brittany eyes Sam curiously from the couch when he exits his room from behind her. Sam smiles gleefully as he rifles through his iPod on his way past Brittany. Brittany places her elbow on the arm of the couch and uses her hand to rest her head. She continues to watch Sam as he places his iPod onto it's stand. Sam's right foot begins tapping to the beat of the rhythm of the music that began to play.

_Clock strikes upon the hour, as the sun begins to fade,_

Sam turns to Brittany and motions for her to join him in the middle of the living room. Brittany sits back and shakes her head. Sam shrugs and begins dancing embarrassingly by himself.

_Still enough time to figure out, how to chase my blues away, I've done alright up till now, It's the light of day that show's us how, and when the night falls my lonely heart calls_

Brittany gives a light hearted smile and rolls her eyes as Sam's dance moves get even more ridiculous. Brittany barely notices as Quinn enters the room and stifles a laugh of her own. Sam grooves over to Quinn as she drops something off in the kitchen. Quinn mouths 'save me' to Brittany as Sam dances around her in circles in what Brittany assumes must be some obscure mating ritual.

_I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody, Ya, I wanna dance with somebody, Somebody that loves me,_

Sam continues dancing around Quinn as she makes her way to Brittany. Brittany continues to shake her head adamantly as Quinn pulls her off the couch. Quinn pouts at Brittany until she joins in the dancing. The three of them dance around the room freely as the song continues to play. The song ends and the three of them collapse in a pile on the couch for a moment before Sam jumps back up. "I've got to run, told Puck I'd make some changes to the stage for him." Sam says. He waves good bye as he grabs his keys and heads out the door.

"I got some Chinese." Quinn tells Brittany as another song starts to play in the background. "We should probably get to it before Lord Tubby." Quinn gives Brittany a sly smile. Brittany frowns at Quinn with concern as she notices the large purple welt on Quinn's normally perfect face. Quinn curses herself inwardly as she hurries into the kitchen away from Brittany's questioning eyes. "It's nothing." Quinn tries to make Brittany's curiosity go away. "What happened are you okay." Brittany gives Quinn a moment before following her into the kitchen. The realization that Quinn hid that side of her face from Brittany since she arrived home slowly dawned on Brittany. "Did you go back to Perked and have it out with that waitress." Brittany asked hoping that it was an epic duel for Rachel's favor. Quinn chuckles softly to herself as she clears off the table and begins setting it for them.

_Sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

Quinn rushes back into the living room and takes Sam's iPod from it's stand turning it off. _**That was close.**_ Quinn sighs quietly as she looks into the Kitchen at Brittany. I'm tired of everyone tip toeing around me, I can listen to her sing and you can talk about her! I'm not that Broken!" Brittany states firmly to Quinn. Quinn can tell she's lying but she lets it slide as she sees the seriousness that radiates off her best friend. Quinn walks to the couch and sits and waits for Brittany to join her. Brittany faces Quinn and touches her face softly with her left hand. Quinn flinches and stares questioningly at Brittany. "Santana hit you, didn't she?" Brittany says knowingly. Quinn shrugs shaking her head in frustration, Brittany removes her hand. "Tell me!" Brittany uses a more forceful voice.

"Yes we talked, and it got out of hand a little." Brittany grits her teeth as Quinn continues, "It's my fault I said things I shouldn't have. She's just so frustrating when she gets like this." Quinn's exasperation comes out in her voice as she avoids eye contact.

"That wasn't so hard." Brittany states as she puts on a brave face for Quinn. "I'm sure your not the only person who said things they shouldn't have." Brittany places her hand over Quinn's that was resting on her leg. "I'm going to take care of this." Brittany grabs her cell phone.

"No!" Quinn shouts as she rapidly shakes her head, "I shouldn't of instigated, I slapped her too." Quinn begins talking quickly. Brittany just shrugs Quinn's comments off.

"I'm tired of people making excuses for her. She's an adult. She makes her own decisions, she shouldn't treat people she loves like this!" Brittany stands up and starts to walk out of the apartment.

"Please you don't have to do this." Quinn pleads.

"I want to!" Brittany closes the door behind her and Quinn falls back onto the couch. Brittany paces outside the apartment letting her frustration and confidence build. "It's now or never." she mutters to herself as she presses the call icon. The phone barely has a chance to ring before Santana's voice answers desperately. "I love you!"

"It doesn't seem like you love anyone." Brittany responds tartly. "your actions tell a different story." Brittany says pointedly. Santana takes a deep breathe and holds it, trying to bite back a sob. _**I deserve this. **_Santana thinks to herself as Brittany goes on. "You cheated, you messed up. Slapping our friends around cause you can't control your urges-"

"That bitch!" Santana cut in letting her anger push away the utter despair that was devouring her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice. That I wouldn't know what happened once I saw her face." Brittany pauses giving Santana a chance to explain.

"She hit me too." Santana says childishly, "That's just how we handle each other." Santana states calling on the defense that would come to her. "I didn't mean to mention Beth." Santana said her voice pleading for forgiveness.

"What the fuck did you say?" Brittany's voice rang over the phone line. _**Oh, fuck she didn't tell her. **_Santana thought as she collapsed to the floor suddenly sobbing. "You know she's not over losing the baby! How could you use that against her. I don't even know who you are!" Brittany's voice builds to a crescendo then cuts off suddenly. Santana wails as the dial tone takes over the phone line. Santana throws herself forward onto the floor breaking down knowing on one could hear her or would care even if they did.

Brittany stares at her phone in irritation and wipes the tears flowing from her eyes. Brittany takes a moment to compose herself before heading back into the apartment. Quinn stands up quickly as she hears the door open and closes. "What she say? What happened? Is she okay? Are you okay?" Quinn bombards Brittany with questions as she enters.

"I don't know anymore." Brittany says monotone. As she walks into her room and falls onto her bed leaving the door open. _**I don't know who she is. She lied to me. Cheated on me. Now she is using her pain against others. She has NO right. **_Quinn stands in Brittany's door listening to the muffling cries of her friend. Quinn knocks on her door. " You haven't eaten dinner yet." Quinn says softly.

"I'm not hungry." Brittany sniffles an answer to Quinn. Quinn frons as she makes her way to Brittany. Quinn climbs in bed pulling Brittany to her chest. "It's going to be ok." Quinn repeats softly while running her fingers through Brittany's hair. "She isn't the same without you." Quinn states firmly.

"I don't know if she will have the choice anymore." Brittany whispers into Quinn's chest. Quinn rocks Brittany to sleep as she continues to cry.

* * *

**Songs:**

**I wanna dance with somebody-Original is Fleetwood Mac**

**but for this story we used the glee version.**


	4. One step forward, Two steps back

**Hello fellow Readers. Im sorry if any of the Faberry is confusing for you guys. Mainly with those two is there both doubt the other likes them which happens in every day life. We are here to show you that if you admit how you feel you might be surprised by the other person. Never give up on love it moves up. You will see through the next few chapters that Quinn and Rachel might actually love each other. We will see as for Santana and Brittany they have a longer road. Dont be discouraged it will all work out. Well we hope at least depends what we think is best. Love can conquer all if you want it too. Just stay strong readers and let me know if your confused i will answer more questions. Thank you. Have a good night.**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All side characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

**One step forward, Two steps back**

**Wednesday, November 19****th**

Santana's body protested against the abuse of the hardwood floor as her alarm screamed from the other side of the bed that she failed to make it on last night. Her body continued to groan as she pulled herself onto the bed and began flailing at the object assaulting her ears. "Ugh, it feels like Cheerio's camp all over again." Santana groaned. The memories of her first Cheerio's camp flashed before her like an unholy trinity power point presentation. Santana lurched to her private bathroom and jumped into the shower hoping the initial shock of cold would freeze her memories. It worked like a double edged sword, her mind just drifting to memories of yesterday.

Santana was dressed and drying her hair after bawling in the shower. The hope that she was done crying was fleeting as she noticed the light on her phone flickering from the floor. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes before grabbing her phone to check her message. Her heart leapt as Brittany's name popped onto the screen.

**Brittany 3:47am: **I was harsh, I'm sorry I don't like being a sad panda

**Brittany 7:15am: **Sorry about the crazy text, I shouldn't have hung up on you. I am so stoopid

Santana huffs finding herself somewhere between bliss and frustration. She takes a deep breathe and waits for something brilliant to compose itself on her phone. _**That failed miserably. **_Santana thought to herself as she pecked out the best message that she could come up with.

**Santana 7:48: **U R NOT STUPID! And I will correct anyone who says otherwise. I deserve a lot worse then I got yesterday. I need you in my life, but I made u a sad panda, so I will respect whatever you decide.

**Santana 7:51: **Promised Berry coffee this morning, and I have to go to class, but if you want to talk I can meet you anywhere after that.

**Brittany 7:54: **I'll figure something out.

Hope filled Santana like the wind that filled Icurus's wings. Santana threw on a purple sweater over her gray blouse and blue jeans, still feeling incomplete she grabs a winter hat and situates it on her head. Santana heads downstairs to the living room feeling better than she had in weeks. Hummel sat on the couch impatiently giving Santana a curious look. Santana stared him down until he finally moved his lips, "Chipper?"

Santana twirled her keys while walking towards the front door. "Where's Berry, she leave you here?" Santana asked smoothly changing the subject.

"No, she's still getting ready. If I don't get a latte in me soon I'm going to be worthless all day?" Kurt whines as he thrums his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"She wake up late?" Santana asked pursing her lips. Kurt shook his head 'no' and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Santana. Santana shrugs her shoulders and heads to the foot of the stairs. "Berry let's go, I'll give you guys a ride, but I don't have all day." Santana calls up the stairs. Rachel hollers that she'll be down in a minute so Santana heads to the couch and sits with Kurt. Santana and Kurt chat about school and work for what seems like an eternity, before Rachel glides down the stairs.

"Do I look okay?" Rachel asks shyly when she reaches the bottom of the stairs. Santana leans back and motions for Rachel to twirl. Rachel slowly spins around in her very sheik looking black pant suit, her dress shirt was a very beautiful and light shade of purple.

"I guess you look decent." Santana says as she shrugs. Rachel looks aghast and turned to head back up the stairs.

"You look great Rachel, can we go?" Kurt says impatiently. Rachel spun around sailing and gave Santana a questioning look.

"I guess you look as good as you can with that figure." Santana flashes Rachel a smile. Rachel sticks her tongue out at Santana who responds in kind. The three of them head out to Perked. They have a small conversation on there way out, but avoid touchy subjects.

They arrive at Perked and grab their normal table. Hardly a moment passes before Carli the waitress approaches them. "Hey guys," Carli says perkily as she stares at Rachel, "Oh my God you look amazing!" she says to Rachel as she put's her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel places her hand on top of Carli's hand earning her perplexed looks from both Kurt and Santana.

"Thanks, you really think so?" she says happily as she looks up at the waitress smiling. "I just really wanted to look nice today. It's so sweet of you to say so." Rachel flirted shamelessly. Kurt elbowed Santana who's jaw had dropped.

"Uh, can we get our drinks?" Santana said while giving Rachel a curious look, "I mean if we're not interrupting anything." Santana smiled deviously.

"God, there I go getting distracted again. What can I get for you?" Carli smiles sweetly and takes their order before heading away to get their drinks. Santana stares at Rachel scandalously as Rachel watches the waitress walk away. The waitress finally fades from sight and Rachel faces her companions with a girly grin.

"What?" Rachel demands as Kurt and Santana continue to stare in silence. "Cat got your tongue?" Santana wasn't often struck speechless, yet her mouth was moving and no sounds come out.

"What was that all about?" Kurt finally manage to get out. Rachel shrugs and flashes an innocent smile.

"You , you were flirting with her." Santana says accusingly. Kurt leans back n his chair enjoying the show unfolding before him. Rachel gives Santana a look that asks what is your point? "You don't like girls." Santana states strongly.

"No Kurt doesn't like girls." Rachel says glibly earning a chuckle from Kurt. "Look, I appreciate how open she is with what she feels, that's real courage not hiding yourself and what you want behind a mask."

"Oh, Oh that's what this is about." Santana smiles as Rachel gives her a confused look. "Some people wear masks because they don't want people to suffer through what they have, and don't share their feelings because they want others to decide they're feelings for themselves, rather than risk a beautiful friendship." Santana said feeling rather brilliant. The waitress returned dropping off their drinks and apologized as she rushed over to another table. "We'll finish this later Berry, I've got class. Santana dropped a twenty on the table and headed off to class.

* * *

Santana arrives to class early in anticipation to see Brittany sometime after. "Good morning miss Lopez I'm glad to see you actually attend class." Her teacher smiles at her before putting her briefcase down. Santana shrugs as she begins to stare out the class room. _**I wonder when I will see her**_. Santana smiles softly as she thinks of possible things they could do together. Santana's hopes lighten as she continues to think of Brittany. _**Maybe we can fix this. She is giving me a chance to fix things I better not mess up**_.

Santana's smile fades as she feels someone staring at her. Santana slowly glances behind her and catches Elise's eyes boring into Santana's back. _**Shit I totally forgot about that. It's good I'll tell her I made a mistake and everything's fine between us and I won't have to deal with any extra drama**_. Santana thinks to herself as she gives Elise a small wave hoping that'll convince her that Santana wasn't actually avoiding her. Elise waves back as the bell rings. Santana jumps on her feet as she notices the clock reads 9:30. Santana packs up her things and heads out the classroom. Elise rushes to catch up to her outside the classroom. She runs up behind Santana calling out to her "Hey can we talk?" Elise asks softly. Santana looks at her questioningly as she nods softly. Elise fidgets nervously before she starts to speak. "Im sorry I didn't mean to get in the way of your happiness. You seemed so sad and all I wanted was to make you smile. I know you love Brittany, you stopped yourself. Nothing really happened"

Santana crosses her arms across her chest. "I messed up, it doesn't matter if I stopped." Elise frowns as she continues "It's not your fault." Elise turns her head away from Santana making her hair fall in front of her face. Santana tucks Elise's long brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. I am sorry for ignoring you. Don't change classes." Santana Sighs.

"Oh Fuck!" Elise says as Santana follows Elise eyes to see a teddy bear in the middle of the quad and fleeting blonde hair turn the corner.

Santana's phone angrily buzzes. She doesn't need to see who it is, to know. Santana runs after the blonde leaving the bear in the middle of the quad. "Brittany! Brittany! Can you please stop and listen to me" Brittany stops and turns facing Santana. Eyes stained red as tears continuously flow down her face.

"Stay over there!" Brittany yells at Santana. "You love her!"

Santana freezes as she hears Brittany yell at her. Santana rapidly shakes her head at the words Brittany says. "I came here for YOU. I forgave YOU. I wanted to fix this for YOU. I come here and YOU are all over her." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest looking defeated. "No-No-I-I-don't-I love you" Santana stutters. Brittany laughs hauntingly at her.

"I thought you were only like that with me" Brittany sighs while looking down.

"Its not-" Santana starts but is immediately cut off when Brittany voice jumps in louder.

"I believed Quinn when she said you made a mistake and you don't love her" Brittany lowers her voice. "Wow I'm so Stupid" she says more to herself then her past lover. "Your not stupid!" Santana shouts at her.

Brittany Scoffs and turns away. Santana begins to panic

* * *

Santana watches as Brittany backs away from her. Brittany subconsciously puts her hand up to her chest as her breathing became more difficult. Santana watches as Brittany shuts her eyes tightly and takes deep breaths. "Britt I am so-" Brittany hand shoots up stopping her from continuing. Santana pleads for her to listen. "I'm done" Brittany opens her eyes and the tears she tried to keep from her begins to pour down her face. Santana looks away. She couldn't bear to see Brittany's broken face anymore. "What does that even mean" Santana begins to panic as Brittany's eyes turn cold. "I have to go" Brittany walks past Santana "Let me explain" Santana grabs Brittany's wrist as she walks past her. Brittany looks at Santana's pleading eyes and solemnly shakes her head. "No I cant. It's over" Brittany's cold eyes bore into Santana's. Brittany yanks her hand away and continues to leave. Santana falls to the floor balling her eyes out.

"Brittany!" Santana yells through the apartment. Brittany freezes as she hears how broker her lover is. **I cant go back now** Brittany sighs brokenly and walks out the front door.

* * *

Santana grabs Brittany's hand as she hears footsteps walk away. "Please just talk to me, we can fix this. I only want to be with you." Santana begs desperately. Brittany turns to face Santana her face seeped in tears and sadness her bottom lip quivering.

"YOU DON"T WANT TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW!" Brittany's voice threatened as her body trembled violently. "Nothing has ever hurt me this much." her voice trembled and became soft as she finished.

Santana took a deep breathe trying to dismiss the pain that was welling up inside her. Her heart was breaking as she watched the endless shower of tears running down Brittany's face. "I never wanted to hurt you, you're the only thing in my life that is good." Santana spoke softly as she reached to wipe the tears away from Brittany's eyes. Brittany turned her face denying Santana a chance to wipe away her remorse. "Britt, your the only thing in my life that matters, you are the only thing in my life that makes me happy. I only love and want you."

"I'm not sure what I want anymore." The words that came out of Brittany's mouth struck Santana like a bolt of lightning. Santana froze watching as Brittany talks, but heard nothing of what she said.

Brittany's voice kept reverberating in her head repeating "I'm not sure what I want." Santana continued to stand there stunned as Brittany fled to Quinn, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Her gaze never left Brittany even as Quinn led Brittany to her Bug and drove off.

"Santana, Santana, it's going to be ok, you guys will work this out." Elise said gently to Santana as she half embraced her from behind. Santana broke from her daze and pulled away from Elise and turned to face her.

"No nothing will ever be ok again. I've lost her, because of you because she thinks I love you. " Santana pressed her face into her hands hard and ruggedly wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at Elise with her eyes still red. "I don't love you Elise, and being around you is causing all these problems. This all your fault why'd you have to follow me, why couldn't you just leave me alone. I don't need you."

"Here." Elise tossed the bunny that she must have grabbed off the ground to Santana. "You were upset, I thought we were friends. Friends take care of each other. You were the one who made this more. Maybe you need to figure out what you want." Elise said her voice breaking and tears falling down her face. Then she suddenly turned and began to walk away from Santana.

* * *

"What Happened?" Quinn's question hangs in the air.

Brittany stares out the window while answering "Nothing" She says monotone not giving up any information to her. Quinn looks over at Brittany and sighs. "Hey I'm here for you." Quinn says softly. "I'll cancel lunch with Rachel, lets go do something." Brittany takes a deep breath before replying "No. I would rather be alone." Brittany takes a glance at Quinn before looking back out the window.

"SHIT!" Quinn exclaims and slams on the brakes to avoid near ending the car in front of them. "Maybe I should just stay at the apartment in case you change your mind. I really don't feel comfortable leaving you without someone near."

"Quinn! I don't need you. I'm 21 years old. I can handle myself. I don't need to be your excuse to avoid lunch with Rachel." Brittany states firmly.

Quinn takes her bottom lip in her mouth before replying. "Okay, but please Britt, call if you need me." Quinn parks the car near their apartment.

Brittany nods slightly. She gets out of the car without looking back and heads straight to the apartment and straight to her room. Brittany throws herself into bed and buries her face into her pillow. She hardly notices her phone vibrate as Lord Tubs pounces on her back. "Not now Lord Tubs." Brittany sobs as her phone vibrates again. She groans in frustration as she checks the messages.

**Santana 2:00pm: **I'm so Sorry!

**Santana 2:02pm: **I love you, please forgive me.

The phone vibrates again before Brittany even has a chance to put it down. Brittany feels no remorse as she looks across the room at the several pieces that her phone has become.

* * *

Rachel stares intensely at her phone as she reads Santana's message. Rachel replies hurriedly as Quinn walks in. _**Wow, she is beautiful. **_Rachel thinks as she sees Quinn in a pair of skinny jeans and a one sleeve cut off shirt with hair in braids to one side. "Well, things have gone nuclear again." Quinn informs Rachel as she takes the seat across from her. Quinn chuckles softly and shakes her head as she aprraises Rachel. "WOW! Hot date tonight?"

Rachel smiles and looks down bashfully, "No! Just one of those days." Rachel smiles shyly at Quinn as the waitress walks up to the table.

"Hey I'm Melody, I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you lovely ladies?" the waitress says cheerfully.

"I'll have a chef salad, low fat ranch, and a unsweetened tea." Quinn says crisply without glancing at the menu. "What would you like Rachel?" Quinn asks as she hands her menu to the waitress.

"Yes, can I have a chi-tea. Please and an Eggplant Parmesan." Rachel says without hesitation.

Oh did you not go to 'Perked' this morning?" Quinn gives Rachel a questioning look. "Oh wow I'm sorry, Carli asked me to give you this." Quinn pulls a receipt from her purse and hands it to Rachel. Rachel looks at Quinn before opening the paper. "Do you want me to call her?" _**Please say no!**_ Rachel mind screams as she looks at Quinn questioningly.

Quinn closes her eyes briefly and licks her lips in her normal habit. "I want you to do whatever is going to make you happy. Personally she's the complete opposite of what I would call my type." Quinn pauses for a moment repeating the motion with her tongue as she collects herself. "Then again you're not attracted to girls, unless something has changed."

Rachel looks around nervously, "well Carli is a beautiful woman Quinn." Rachel smiles slightly while remembering her. "She really likes the way I looked today. She couldn't stop staring at me." Rachel knows exactly what she's doing. _**If she would just come out and say she cares.**_

"Then call her Rachel, what's the worse that could happen. At least then you'd know if you enjoy being with a girl." Quinn emphasized the word girl. Quinn was keeping her cards close to her vest and wore her best poker face. "Hell with everything going on we should all jump at a chance to smile."

Rachel looks at Quinn shockingly, before pulling her phone out of her pocket. Rachel looks at Quinn one more time before dialing up Carli's number. Rachel nervously fidgets with a napkin as the phone begins to ring.

"hey this is Carli, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" a joyful Carli answers. "Yes, This is Rachel Berry. You know. I saw you at "Perked" this Morning" Rachel smiles slightly when Carli talks. She looks at Quinn and winks playfully. Quinn flashes a quick smile before pulling out her own phone and checking a message. "Wow, all of sudden I'm all shy and nervous." Carli let out a light hearted laugh that echo's through the phone. "So I was kind of wondering if you have eaten yet?" Carli's voice was exnervous (excited and nervous).

"Oh…Im actually out with…" Rachel looks at Quinn. They hold steady eye contact as Rachel says "a friend". "But another time we can" Rachel's voice was pleasant with a little hope laced in there.

"actually I was hoping for dinner?" Carli soldered on relentlessly. "Um…" Rachel glances at Quinn meeting her eyes then looks down at the napkin that is now shredded into pieces. "I cant tonight" Rachel mutters.

"Oh, anytime you want just call me and let me know and I'll clear my schedule for you. You seem like an extraordinary person and I'd love to get to know you better." Carli pauses a moment then goes on. "I'm sorry I'm eating up your lunch date. Feel free to text me anytime. Oh and If your with that blonde thank her for me." Carli fishes for information.

"I'm not…I'm not dating Quinn" _**I wish I was. **_Rachel sighs quietly. "yes another time then. Bye" Rachel closes her phone after Carli says Bye. Rachel looks at Quinn giving her a slight smile. Quinn gives Rachel a crooked smile and shakes her head.

"What happened?" Quinn asks innocently, "what are you scared of? Do you want to double date or something?" Quinn watches Rachel like a hawk circling its prey.

"No, I'm just nervous is all." Rachel puts the pieces of the napkin in a pile on her left. "Wait! Who are you dating? You said double date, implying your with someone. Who is he? Is he cute? Why haven't I met him?" Rachel smoothly turns topic to Quinn. Deflecting her questions.

"What….." she scoffs "N-N-No there's nobody else. I was just saying I'd put up with someone if it will make you a little more comfortable." Quinn stuttered her way through her words and looked away shyly.

Rachel smiles broadly at Quinn. "No! I'm glad. I mean I just want you happy" Rachel puts her hand in the middle of the table and tap it lightly to get Quinn to look back at her. _**I wish she was happy with me. **_Rachel thinks to herself.

"I-I-I am ha-ha-happy." Quinn says her voice breaking. "Everything with Britt and San is just really depressing. "Quinn says trying to use the new subject as a lifeboat. Quinn looks around briefly hoping that the waitress will come to her rescue.

"I know. I know they both love each other, they just need to get past this and get together. If you really love someone you should do anything to be with them or forgive them." Rachel hopes Quinn gets the meeting behind her words.

Melody comes up to the table and sets there food in front of them. "if there is anything you need let me know." Quinn and Rachel both stare at their plates as the waitress walks away.

* * *

Santana pulls up to 'Lyrical Madness' and stares at her phone after parking. "Say something, Fuck!" Santana howls in frustration. _**I need to be Numb **_Santana leaps out of her Escalade and slams the door shut with her hip. "Puck, Puck, Puck, Damn it! Open the fucking door it's Santana." Santana yells at the top of her lungs while pounding on the door of the musical warehouse. Santana takes a step back in surprise when the door opened to reveal someone who definitely not puck. "Who the fuck are you?" Santana's signature scowl is in place. As she is demanding an answer from the man under the black beanie. The man looked calm, way to calm for someone who was being screamed at by an emotionally unstable bitch. His white T-shirt and blue jeans were just a smidge too big and hung on him helping him pull off such a cool demeanor.

"Hey I'm Joel. Pucks roommate. He's around back." Joel says softly motioning behind him using his thumb. His ageless face wasn't betrayed by his calming voice. "I can go-" Santana pushes past Joel heading straight to the bar. Santana grabs two shot glasses and fills them tot the brim with whichever random bottle she grabbed. Santana threw back one of the shots and offered the other one to Joel.

"Drink Joely?" Santana asked the man she just met. Joel shook his head no and Santana just shrugged and threw back the other shot, "More for me then." Santana rasped.

Joel begins to txt on his phone while Santana downs her second set of shots. "Joely what are you my nanny? Lighten up Joely you're way too stiff." Santana gives a slight snicker, "Wanky, come on just one little drink with lil ole me." Santana purrs as she pours two more shots.

"I really don't think that is a great idea." Joel says softly as he pushes some brown hair that slipped out of his beanie back in place. Santana stares for a moment when she notices Joel's wedding ring.

"Your little old lady is not gonna die from a little jealousy." Santana places her hand over Joel's hand. She continues to run her fingers up his arm until he sharply yanks his arm away.

"Lezpez that's enough, he's barely moved in I don't need you to scare him off already." Puck walks up to Santana and kisses her cheek softly.

Santana makes a face when his lips touch her face. "I was just having a little fun with Joely here." Santana gestures towards Joel. "Right?" she looks at Joel raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, nice to meet you Satan." Joel scurries out the front door leaving Puck and Santana alone.

"You told him about me, I see." Santana looks at the door Joel just vanished behind. Then leaning over the bar she grabs a bottle of vodka and pours two more shots.

"So you want to talk about it, or we just going to skip to the part where you pass out." Puck sits on a barstool and takes one of the shots before looking at Santana expectantly.

"When do we talk Puck? Seriously?" Santana takes the stool next to Puck and hands him the bottle, "Next round bar tender." Puck glances at Santana and shakes his head before responding.

"I guess only when you're to drunk to remember." Puck pours a shot and pushes in front of Santana. "Last one I'm more scared of your girlfriend than I am of you." Puck watches Santana trying to get some grasp of what's going on.

"She wouldn't really care." Santana wraps her hands around the glass before swallowing it. Puck places his hand on Santana's far shoulder pulling her into a side hug and looks at her questioningly. "Puck I messed up, bad." Puck hands her another dose of liquid courage and Santana drank it greedily. Santana starts slowly telling Puck everything about Brittany and how Santana cheated on her with Elise. Santana even started telling him things she didn't intend to. Well at least she hopes it was Puck she told because now she had no idea who the short blonde that was chatting her up was or where she came from much less when this place filled up.

Santana found herself outside crying and screaming at Puck and whatever the other guys name was. "I just want to go tell my girlfriend I'm sorry! Give me my keys Puckerman." Santana began to happily embrace of nothingness that was over taking her.

"NO, your drunk." Puck pulls away from Santana as she reaches for the keys in his hands. Santana trips and Joel catches her before she could do any serious damage to herself.

"Easy." Joel says softly to her as he stands her up.

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I'm sss-sso-so sorry." Santana begins to cry into Joel's chest. "It never meant anything, please take me back, please." Santana wipes her face on Joel's shirt. He comfortingly holds her as she continues to cry. Joel looks questioningly at Puck.

Puck shrugs, "Let's get her up to our place." He smiles weakly at Joel and motions him to follow.

"Seriously?" he frowns and pulls Santana into his arms and carries her following behind Puck closely.

* * *

Santana woke up screaming from whatever dark nightmare that haunted her. Her wails of despair continued as Puck rushes into the room. "Sanz it's ok I'm here, it's all going to be all right." Puck's voice says dripping with comfort. "Shhh, Shhh, it's going to okay sweets." Santana continues to sob and cry softly as puck puts his arms around her and pulls her into his chest and lays back in bed.

_You can rest easy tonight_

Puck sings into Santana's ear thinking of his love

_Everything is gonna be alright, i promise_

Santana sobs begin to settle down._Go to sleep and dream of me tonight_

Santana tightens her grip on his shirt.

_Everything may not be perfect, but at least we tried_ Puck silent tears stream down his face as Santana's breath becomes shallow as she drifts back into sub consciousness.

* * *

**Lullaby- Chase Coy (Puck sings to Santana)**


	5. But I wont do that

**If you thought Chapter 4 was rough you have not seen anything yet. We appreciate everyone who has stayed with us and we really hope you liked this chapter.**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All non-Glee characters belong to yours truly.**

**Hope you like it =)**

* * *

**But I wont do that**

**Thursday, November 20****th**

Santana wakes up with a loss of where she is; what she is wearing. What makes her so sure of this is 1) the body laying next to her, and 2) the throbbing headache and dry mouth indicating that she drank way to much last night.

"Ugh!" the body next to her groans in frustrated exhaustion. Santana felt an overwhelming need to escape and began to stealthily crawl out of bed.

"Whoa!" Santana stumbles but regains her balance by placing her hand on the bed.

"Santana I'm not some cheap whore you can sneak out on after a one night stand." Puck sits up and Santana freezes. "Unless your willing to pay me now." Puck moves his eyebrows suggestively.

Santana scoffs at him. "In your dreams Puckerman." Santana turns towards him as her head begins to pound. "Why did you let me drink so much?" she groans out loud while rubbing the side of her head.

"Not like I could stop you." Puck says before altering his voice to a more female oriented pitch. "I'll go all lima heights on your ass if you even think about touching my liquor." Puck sits up showing his bare chest.

"Your such a coward." Santana looks at him then at herself. "What did you do with my clothes." Santana asks pulls at the shoulders of the t-shirt.

"You threw them at Joel." Puck gets up with his boxers on and walks over to his closet and pulls on some shirts and a shirt.

"Oh yea, where is Joely at." Santana snickers.

"Didn't you give him a hard enough time last night?" Puck says smiling, "He's a good guy." Puck adds as glimpses of Joel carrying Santana and images of Santana stripping off her clothes and throwing them at Joel as he blushes flash through her head.

"I just want to apologize, which room is his?" Santana asks as she mischievously hurries out the room. "Joely, Joely! Come out and play." Santana calls playfully for Joel as she leaves Pucks room.

"Santana! He isn't-, oh whatever." He sighs as he slowly follows her out of the room. Santana sees a pile of folded clothes in front of a doorway that she guesses is the door to Joel's room. Santana pushes the door open and notices a bulletin board full of pictures of a woman. Santana feels Pucks presence close in behind her. "I never took Joely as a stalker." Puck reaches around Santana and closes the door softly.

"He isn't." Puck looks down not wanting to say more.

"Are they still together?" Santana asks feeling a cold shiver run down her spine. Puck looks either away but tries to avoid eye contact. "What happened?" Santana asks hoping Puck would deflect.

"Santana don't you remember, it was a big deal when he told you last night. It's why he took your keys." Puck says sadly. "Look don't worry about it, anyways, he went to drop off Sam's truck after he finished fixing it." Puck attempts to change the subject.

"Oh." Santana grits her teeth to catch the rage boiling inside at the mention of Sam's name. "I'm going to shower." she heads to Puckerman's room and grabs a pair of sweats and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

Quinn watches Brittany silently as Brittany tries to massage the exhaustion from her eyes with her palms. "Why didn't you call me? You realize I stayed up all night worried sick." Quinn whispered to Brittany while stealing a look over at Sam who was making breakfast.

"I broke my phone." Brittany looks down while holding her head up. Sam glances at his friends before making a show of tossing a pancake up in the air.

"Fine, let's grab you a new one after breakfast. Or just take mine, because I would die if anything happens to you." Quinn sighs biting her bottom lip.

Brittany mumbles an "Okay." as Sam place their breakfast in front of them. "Don't worry about it. We can go get one some other time." Brittany waves Quinn off to get her to change the topic.

"Fine, whatever. Sam your going to kill my figure with pancakes every morning." Quinn turns her frustration to Sam.

"You don't have to eat them." Sam says knowingly.

"It's okay Sammy, I love your pancakes." Brittany smiles at him. The sound of a soft knock rings from the front door. The entire household turns in shock staring at the oddity. Quinn looks at her companions expectantly before finally breaking down.

"I guess, I'll get it." Quinn says sensing Sam and Brittany's lack of enthusiasm. Quinn strolls over to the door at an even pace. Quinn cracks the door slightly and looks out cautiously. "Hello?" Quinn asks giving a confused look at the stranger outside her door.

"Yes. I'm Joel. I'm looking for Sam." He says after starring at Quinn longer than unnecessary. "I uh fixed his truck.." he said spinning the keys around with his pointer finger.

"What, you were able to fix my truck." Sam comes up behind Quinn and open the door wider inviting Joel in. "He is Puck's room mate, Joel, right."

"Yeah, it's Joel. I figured I'd just bring it over." Joel says as he pushes some hair back into his beanie. "I just needed to get out our place for a bit."

"Puck bring over a random girl again." Quinn smiles recalling who Puck was in High school.

"Puck said she was a friend from High school. Very pretty! It wasn't like that though." he shuffles uncomfortably where he stands. "She was really drunk and kept crying over her girlfriend … uh Brenda… uh Brandy… I don't know I felt bad for her though she was really broken." Quinn and Sam's jaws drop.

"Brittany-" Quinn turns to Brittany trying to ask her if she's okay.

"That's it!" Joel jumps in smiling proudly for remembering the name.

"Excuse me." Brittany mutters quietly as she heads to her room closing the door behind her.

"Did I say something?" confusion drips from his words. A slow realization dawned on Joel. "Ugh, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry guys."

Sam sat Quinn and Joel down and the three of them ate breakfast and made small talk. Everything was going well when Brittany's voice rang in behind them. "You're married Joel?" Brittany questions as she takes a seat between Sam and Quinn.

"Um, Yes, I was." Joel pauses between each word while playing with the ring on his finger. Joel begins staring down at the food on his plate.

"You volunteering today? Quinn asks Brittany noticing her change of clothes into her Animal Shelter shirt. Quinn can see Joel's uncomfortable gestures and tries to change the subject.

Brittany ignores Quinn and continues talking to Joel, "Why aren't you together? What happened?" Joel hesitates answering and Quinn cuts in.

"Brittany!" Quinn exclaims while staring at Brittany.

"What? I was just asking." Brittany glares back at Quinn.

"Quinn… it's okay." Joel says and touches Quinn's arm. She looks at him and smiles weakly. Joel reaches inside his shirt and reveals a necklace that held a matching wedding ring and a baby shaped charm with a birth stone inside. "She was hit by a drunk driver she didn't make it." Joel smiles weakly.

Quinn gasps, "I'm so sorry!" Quinn gives Joel a compassionate look. Joel shrugs sadly and begins moving his food around his plate. Brittany gives Joel a questioning look.

"So why do you still wear the ring? I mean your not married anymore." Brittany asks innocently.

Joel freezes, and Sam drops his utensils his eyes popping out of his head. "Brittany aren't you going to be late." Quinn rushes to the rescue pointing at the clock that reads 11:07pm.

"Oh shoot you're right. Well nice to meet you Joel and I will be back tonight." Brittany kisses Sam and Quinn on the cheek and rushes out the door.

"Hey, guys that reminds me I've got to get to a job. Thanks Joel for fixing my truck. Tell Puck I'll be by Monday so I can finish before Thanksgiving." Sam says before dashing to his room to get ready. Joel gives Sam a wave and gets up starting towards the door. Quinn gets up and joins Joel on the trek to the door.

"Hey, how are you getting home? Didn't you just bring Sam's truck to him?" Quinn asks with concern.

"Hmm, Oh the walk will prolly do me good at this point." Joel mumbles after a moment the obvious distraction showing slightly on his face.

"I don't think so mister. I will take you home." Quinn states firmly. She grabs her keys and purse and follows him out the apartment. " It's the blue beetle over there." She directs him to her car.

"Wow, you're joking right, that's a tiny car." He snickers at the vehicle that would be more suited as a roller skate.

"You could walk home and miss my lovely presence, it that's what you want." Quinn teases Joel.

"Now why would I miss out hanging out with a beautiful lady, just because I can't fit in her impossibly small car." Joel teases back giving her a soft smile waiting for Quinn's retort.

Quinn climbs in the driver side her vehicle. "Get in the car or hold onto the bike rack, your choice." Quinn gives Joel a playful smile. Joel slowly and cautiously crawls into the passenger seat. Quinn loses control giggling hysterically at Joel squeezed inside her tiny car.

It's so, not funny Quinn." Joel huffs before chuckling himself.

"Your knees are higher than the dashboard." Quinn manages to say before she starts laughing even harder.

"I got a truck because my wife drove a car like this." Joel says non chalantly.

"Haha, well that's good. Hopefully you won't dent my roof with your freakishly tall body." She smiles starting the car up.

"You've been looking at my body, I see." He raises an eyebrow at her and Quinn turns away blushing. "Thanks for the ride home, you didn't have to." Joel flashes a smile at her.

"I wanted to." Quinn backs the car out and heads to Puck's apartment. "This is really fun. Watching you try to escape will be very entertaining." Quinn glances at him.

"You really do enjoy watching me squirm." Joel says with his cute smile.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Quinn says quickly then starts to stutter, "N-n-no-not like go out, but hangout?" Quinn asks sheepishly.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Joel smiles brightly. "It's been a long time since being around someone has been so easy, I don't know so comfortable.

* * *

Brittany gets off the subway and makes her way to the animal shelter. She sighs as she walks in. _**Animals usually cheer me up. Lets see if they can today. **_Brittany begins to sign as a young naive' looking brunette smiles up at her from behind the desk.

"Hello Brittany" the brunette says cheerfully.

"Hello Marley" Brittany shows her a tight smile before she continues to fill out the volunteer sheet.

Brittany heads to the cat section where she sees an orange fat cat that reminds her of Lord Tubbington.

"Hello Tabby" Brittany lets the cat out of its cage and carries it to the cat play pen, where she sits down and places Tabby on her lap. Tabby begins to purr as Brittany begins stroking the cats head. Brittany smiles at the cat before leaning down and placing her cheek against the cat's fur and then kisses it softly.

"How can you give someone three years of your life and they just throw it away" She ruffles between the cats ears. "You don't know either huh, they just abandoned you. That's so sad Tabby. I'm sorry." Brittany pulls the cat close. It continues to meow for more attention. "They had a baby and just kicked you to the curb. I think I've been replaced too." Brittany says sadly wiping some of the tears that fall from her face. "You're right it's the small things that give it away, like how she pushes her hair behind her ear just like she used to do for you." Brittany sobs for awhile before Tabby growls hungrily.

"Oh, you guys are hungry? I'm sorry guys you're all starring and all I'm doing is sitting here crying." Brittany says softly as she begins to bury herself in cleaning the cages and feeding the animals. She continues to mutter her thoughts under her breathe as she works. She wipes her tears away time from time while working.

"Brittany, I need your help?" Marley's voice shatters Brittany's thoughts. Brittany wipes her face and clears her throat before heading where Marley is.

"Hey Marley, you needed help?" Brittany looks at Marley not noticing the figure who is standing behind her.

"This girl found a stray can and I was wondering if you could handle it since I am about to go on lunch" Marley packs her stuff up as Brittany waves her off signaling she can go.

"How may I hel-" Brittany's blood turns cold and her words die out as she stares at the person in front of her. "Get out" Brittany says firmly pointing towards the door behind the girl.

The girl stands in stunned silence for a moment before picking up the deathly thin dog from beside her. "I-I-I didn't know." She carries the dog towards the exit as quickly as she can manage. The dogs whimpering rang from the girls arms.

"Ok. Wait!" Brittany shouts. "Alright bring the dog here." Brittany reluctantly stretches her hands out towards the sick animal.

The girl freezes and turns around walking towards Brittany. "I feed him a little. I didn't want to make him sick." She pauses and adds. "I brought him here because they wont put him down. I didn't, I didn't know…" the girls words fall off.

"Elise. Stop it. I could care less about you right now." Brittany takes the dog and walks to the back. "Wait right here" Brittany says looking over her back making eye contact with Elise. She turns around and disappears to the back.

Elise begins to fidget uncomfortably and starts to look longingly at the door. Brittany walks in with a cold face. "Your not even pretty. I don't understand why she would cheat on me. With you of all people." Brittany comes out from behind the counter and stands in front of Elise.

"Wait, What?" Elise scoffs, "It's not even like that Brittany. She felt alone, worthless, unloved, I-I-I was just there trying to be a good friend." Elise speaks more with her hands that emphasized her words.

"A good friend? A good friend wouldn't fuck their friend because they were lonely! Especially when they are taken." Brittany stomps her foot to let some of the Rage/Heartache seep away into the floor.

"A good girlfriend wouldn't drive someone to fuck the first person that showed them a little attention." Elise felt her blood boiling over what they night may have cost her.

Brittany pulls her hand back smacking Elise across the face. " Don't you dare blame this on me." Brittany shouts in her face." Get the hell out of here. Go ruin someone else's happiness." Brittany clenches her jaw biting back tears that threaten to fall from the truth of Elise's words.

Elise touches the red mark that forms on her face gingerly and watches the agony that was playing on Brittany's face. "I didn't mean it." Elise says suddenly her own anger being washed away with compassion." I did this. I hurt you. I wanted this." Elise choked out trying to flip Brittany's sadness back to anger.

"No. I messed up, I-I-have to go" Brittany rushes out of the animal shelter.

"Great, just fucking great." Elise exclaims as she pulls out her phone to text Santana.

* * *

Quinn pulls on a robe and bundles her wet hair up in a towel after exiting the shower. She opens her closet and starts to toss outfits onto her canopy bed.

_I Kissed a girl and I liked it._

Rachel's ring tone sang from Quinn's nightstand. Quinn quickly glides over to her phone and answered. "Yes, Rachel?" Quinn's voice sang with an ease that had been missing for quite some time.

"Satan just came home." Rachel smiles at the sound of Quinn's voice.

"Oh that's great." Quinn stares at the outfits laying on her bed before turning to decide between two pair of shoes. "Have you talked to her yet." Quinn asks as an afterthought.

"Nope, and there she goes." Rachel states as Santana flees through the front door in a hurry.

"Quinn! Quinn! Joel's here." Sam hells from the living room. Quinn cover the receiver with her hand.

"I'll be out in a minute." Quinn removes her hand. "Did you say something?" Quinn asks softly.

"Nothing, Who's Joel?" Rachel asks fairly quickly.

"Byeee, Rachel." Quinn sing songs into the phone.

"Quinn don't you dare han-" Quinn ends the call and tosses her phone on the bed.

"Sam! Let him in, I'll be there in a minute." Quinn grabs a long sleeve whit shirt with a light green jean jacket with black tight jeans and black converses. She picks up a lime green beanie, Shakes her head and tosses it back on the bed. Quinn pulls her bun out and shakes her hair out to let it fall into place. She runs her fingers through her hair, grabs her phone, keys and purse. She rushes out of the room nearly running into Joel.

"Oh, hey" Quinn stops abruptly before running into him.

"I got you these." Joel hands her flowers.

"Oh they are nice, thank you." He smiles shyly. Quinn reaches up and kisses Joel on the cheek. She run to the kitchen putting them in a vase then comes back out.

"I thought I was gonna pick you up?" Quinn questions carefully.

"I am not gonna climb into that tiny excuse of a car." He states playfully. Quinn stares at Joel's attire.

"You know I said dress casually." She says while looking at a nice button up shirt and a lose tie.

"I am, I dress to impress." Joel shows her, his pearly white teeth." Shall we go" Joel asks Quinn.

"Yes sir." Quinn loops her arm through Joel's as they head to the car.

* * *

Santana drives around town searching for Brittany. _**Where could she be. I've checked the park, the zoo, everywhere. **_Santana pulls up the duck pond and gets out of the car and walks around. Santana sighs as she sees no sign of Brittany. Santana rests her head on the steering wheel as a familiar song comes on.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy, I got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city._

Realization dawns upon Santana as the familiar song plays through her escalade. Santana texts Elise back letting her know she found where Brittany and thanks for looking out. Santana speeds through town to get to Julliard where Brittany must be. Santana was astonished by the lack of blue lights behind her as she pulled in only moments later. Santana dashes out of her escalade hoping Brittany was in the dance studio that Santana knew. Music reaches Santana as she draws near the door.

_Something always brings me back to you , It never takes to long,_

Santana peeks through the open door of the dance studio and sees Brittany slowly, deliberately dancing alone. Santana could almost see the outline of Brittany's phantom partner. Brittany's eyes seemed locked onto her invisible partner as she began losing herself as she flew and spun across the room.

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here till the moment I'm gone, _

_you hold me without touch, you keep me without chains,_

_I never wanted anything so much then to drown in your love and not feel your rein_

Santana was at a loss of words to describe the beauty of the emotion and vulnerable that Brittany was dancing with. Santana could feel the tethers that the phantom uses to constrain Brittany at arms length, never allowing Brittany a moment of unbridled freedom. Tears begin to form in Santana's eyes as she begins losing herself in the perfection in which Brittany performed.

_Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment in your gravity, here I am and I stand, so tall just the way I'm supposed to be, but your onto me, all over me_

Santana covers her mouth to catch the gasp that desperately tries to escape. Brittany threw herself even deeper losing herself completely. _**This isn't a dance, this is how she feels. Her movements scream explanations as her face whispers truths. **_Santana's thoughts searched to make sense of what she was witnessing Santana felt like an interloper as Brittany revealed her innermost thoughts and feelings. Santana knew she was seeing intimate details about Brittany that she had lost the privilege to. Brittany collapses on the floor in exhaustion as the song comes to a conclusion and Santana released the breathe she'd been holding.

"That was beautiful" Santana says while opening the door. She takes tentative steps towards the love of her life. Brittany's eyes shoot up to Santana instantly showing surprise from her red tear eyes.

"Thanks," Brittany mumbles as she used her right hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What's so special about her? I don't understand." Brittany asks her voice breaking.

"Nothing. She was nothing. She is nothing." Santana takes another slow step towards her. "I messed up Britt, I never meant to hurt you." Santana bites her lip while noticing the broken look on Brittany's face. Brittany leapt up suddenly and raced over to Santana and begins beating her fists against Santana's chest.

"I didn't do this, she wasn't just there, she means something to you." Brittany's blows weaken with each word that leaves her lips. "I saw you two, I'm not the bad guy! You're not an unhappy prisoner." Brittany collapses to her knees sobbing uncontrollably her fists against Santana keeping her from falling on her face.

Santana falls to her knees and wraps her arms around Brittany in a tight embrace. "You mean everything to me Brittany" Santana says softly "I would never intentionally hurt you."

Brittany half heartedly tries to shrug Santana off. "I don't like feeling this. You messed up. I shouldn't blame myself because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Brittany buries her head into Santana's chest as she continues to sob. "Am I not causing you so much pain you can't help but lash out? Are you so neglected that anyone who shows you attention is a threat?" Brittany's voice is barely a whisper.

"I was jealous Britt. That's not an excuse to do what I did, but I messed up and I just want to be with you. Not Elise, not some random girl. Just you Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana tightens her hold on Brittany and slowly begins to rock her back and forth. " It's gonna be ok. We are gonna be ok." Santana says soothing words into her hair.

Brittany reaches up and puts her hand gently on Santana's face. "I just want all the pain to go away." Brittany mumbles so Santana has to move in closer to make it out.

"I want you" Santana says putting all her love and adoration into those three words. Santana stares deep into Brittany's eyes she begins to drown in the ocean blue eyes. Brittany leans in and kisses Santana gently while caressing her cheek. Santana kisses her back softly giving into the moment before breaking away and pushing her back.

"Stop" Santana says while fighting the urge to attack what was once hers. Brittany growls and then her gentle caress becomes a forceful tug. Brittany kisses Santana with animalistic hunger as she tries to drown away the pain that is eating away inside of her.

Santana gasps in shock. She pushes Brittany forcefully away now that she almost falls backwards. Brittany catches her self when Santana stands up abruptly to create space between the two.

"Britt I said stop" Santana's voice now stern.

"You said you wanted me." Brittany says pain dripping from her voice. Brittany buries her face into her hands. "Isn't this what you want?" Brittany's voice takes an edge.

"Brittany I've been telling you I wanted you the past two weeks. What else do you want me to do?" Santana begins pacing trying to figure out where this is all coming from. "I want you not like this. I want you to trust me, to be with me." Santana defensively crosses her arms across her chest.

"I want to stop feeling. I want to stop hurting. I want you to pretend to love me and have sex with me!" Brittany stands up throwing her hands around to emphasize.

"I do love you. Damn It! Why is it so hard for you to see that I love you! That I am in love with you." Santana clenches her fist to relieve some tension from her heart. " I don't want to have sex with you." She rubs her forehead in frustration. "I cant talk to you when your being like this" Santana sighs.

"I'm not asking you to talk to me. " Brittany says pointedly. "If you wont do it, I'll just find someone who will, it seems to work so well for you." Brittany chokes back the tears.

"You know what? Fine go f - f - Fuc- I cant believe you" Santana shouts at Brittany. She stalks out of the room and lets the tears fall when she is away from her. She heads towards her car. Santana climbs in her car and rest her head on the steering wheel as tears fall down her face. "Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you" Santana mutters as she bangs her head on the steering wheel lightly. Santana takes her phone out and send Quinn a quick txt.

**10:53pm San: **Brittany is at Julliard. She needs you.

**10:55pm Quinn: **OMW!

* * *

**Gravity-Sara Barellias (Brittany's Dance)**


	6. Late Night Adventures

**Hello my wonderful readers. This chapter is not as angst as before. This does have a flashback that helps a lot with the Faberry thing. I really hope you like it and i appreciate all the views and stuff. I'm really glad you enjoy this story and i hope you like this chapter. **

**OK****, Alright lets play a game. Starshine (Me) and M&M write different characters so they are not too similar to each other. If you can guess who writes what we will mention you in the next chapter and any drama or random thing you want to put in our story we will (If its not too out there.) I hope everyone will enjoy it and would like more reviews. Thank you have a good night.**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All side characters belong to your's truly.**

* * *

**Late Night Adventures**

**Tuesday, November 25th**

Brittany sits in her room browsing the internet secretly hoping Santana would sign on. Brittany felt terrible about how she had acted and Santana wouldn't listen to her. Santana had even go so far as to sign off as soon as Brittany messaged her multiple times. _**When's my phone going to get here. At least I could be sure she's looking at my messages if I had it. Maybe I should have just let Quinn buy the phone instead of having her dad order one online for her. **_Brittany groaned in frustration at the situation she was in.

"Brittany?" Quinn knocks softly at her door before poking her head into the room. "You have a package" Quinn smiles at Brittany signaling that the object she has been longing for has just arrived.

Brittany jumps off her bed rushing over to Quinn "Thank you." Brittany says as she takes the package. Brittany rips the package to pieces to get to her prize. Brittany stares at her new phone for a moment before looking at Quinn sadly, "It's broken." Brittany says pouting.

Quinn chuckles to herself softly. "It's not broken, you just have to put it together." Quinn walks towards Brittany pulling her to the bed and sitting with the phone pieces in front of them.

"Thanks Quinn, I don't know what I would do without you." Brittany gives Quinn the best smile she can force her face to make.

Quinn trifles through the parts of the phone before asking Brittany. "Where is the SIM card Britt? You know the small thing that you use to eat because Sam tricked you into thinking its a potato chip?"

"Umm, I'm not sure the broken phone is over there." Brittany points to the other side of the room and a pile of what must be a shattered phone.

"You still haven't told me why you broke it or what the fight was about" Quinn looks at her with sad eyes worrying about her best friend. She walks over to what seems like Brittany's old phone and picks up the tiny chip. "No you can't eat it." Quinn says easing some of the tension that rises from the mention of the quad fight

"I saw Elise and Santana outside of class." Brittany mumbled hoping Quinn wouldn't hear her. "I saw her again, Thursday at the animal shelter." Brittany starts to talk quickly as if she's racing to get through it. "Then Santana found me at Julliard and I'm a horrible person."

"Your not a horrible person Brittany. I don't think so and neither does Santana. She loves you, no matter what." Quinn rests her chin on Brittany's shoulder and leans her head against hers.

"You've talked to her?" Brittany asked hoping Santana has just been to busy to respond to her online.

" No. I just know Santana like you do Britt. She would never hate you. People do it all the time remember when her and I got in a fight. We both said things we shouldn't have said. But I love her and she loves me so we moved past it. You guys can too. She just needs space. Come on Britt let's build you a knew phone huh?" Quinn shuffles to the other side of the bed and begins putting the phone together

"Okay," Brittany says distantly. Brittany frowns slightly watching Quinn work so hard for her. "I don't know if I'm going to make it to lunch." Brittany says believing seeing everyone will just make it hurt more. "Are you dating Joel?" Brittany asks trying to distract Quinn from the fact she wasn't planning on going to lunch.

"What? Santana will be there. This might be your chance to fix things" Quinn smiles mischievously at the plan her and Rachel created. "No." Quinn says rather quickly. "He just isn't my type. _**I like brown eyes, long hair, and big nose girl **_Quinn sighs to her self

"Fine, I'll go," Brittany smiles at the opportunity, "You spent the weekend with him. People are going to think something's going on." Brittany says with surprising insight.

"Exactly" Quinn smiles and picks up the phone and hands it to her. "There now all you have to do is turn it on and then it works. " Quinn stands up and moves to the door. "Oh breakfast is ready, Sam made those pancakes again." Quinn slightly pouts

"I don't get it?" Brittany looks at Quinn confused as she processes what she says. "Ohh, Pancakes." Brittany says excitedly as she grabs Quinn's hand and drags her to the breakfast table

* * *

"Rachel I don't see the point in going to perked. " Santana says for the fifth time this morning.

"I want you to go, Kurt wants you to go," Rachel sighs "We hardly see your pretty face or sweet disposition anymore." Rachel gives Santana an Angelic smile as she responds to a text. "You're going, I don't know why we're wasting time arguing."

"I am not going. You see me in your dreams all the time. Don't think I don't notice you starring at me" Santana smirks while pinching her cheeks.

"Maybe in my nightmares." Rachel said smiling brightly. "I need you to go. Quinn won't tell me anything about this new guy. Santana I'm losing her." Rachel starts begging Santana

"We'll how about this Rachel. Why don't you just tell her how you feel" Santana says in a mocking tone

"What, no!" Rachel gasps. "What if she's moved on or changed her mind. She's not acting the same anymore." Rachel looks down she begins twirling a strand of her hair around.

"What if she's in love with this stupid boy!" Rachel lets her mouth run with her mind.

"No way. Rachel berry is jealous. Haha this is hilarious. Where is my camera at?" Santana playfully looks around. "You won't know till you ask. Ask her at lunch and then come let me know" Santana sneaks in there slyly.

"I'm scared, I need you." Rachel looks at Santana sheepishly, "Besides she said she's not going if your not going to be there."

"Your kidding right?" Santana arches her eyebrow towards Rachel

Rachel holds up her phone triumphantly, "It seems like everyone wants you there." Rachel says. Kurt enters the living room and joins the conversation.

"Who's the hottie Quinn tagged on Facebook." Kurt asks deviously

"What?! did she change her relationship status?" Rachel asks fearfully

"Nah, the status just says "On the Prowl with Joel."" Kurt shrugs looking at his phone.

" I don't care I'm not going" Santana says stubbornly ignoring the pleading look on Rachel's face

"If she's not going, I'm not going." Kurt jumps in.

Rachel huffs and throws her arms up in frustration. "You know what great, just awesome. Nobody wants to hang out with me." Rachel stomps her foot petulantly

Santana tortures Rachel some more before finally giving in "Fine I will go to lunch with you if porcelain goes"

"Your the best!" Rachel throws her arms around Santana pulling her into an uncomfortable embrace.

Brittany lays awake on her mattress to miserable to go to class. She is starring at her phone wishing for it to ring. The first thing Brittany did after fixing her phone, or rather Quinn fixing her phone she texted Santana apologizing again for what she did. The minutes seemed to click by each it's own eternity.

_**Why doesn't she say anything**_ Brittany grows more frustrated looking at her phone repetitively in the past minute. _**Have I really hurt her so much that talking to me is too painful**_ She sighs and slams her head on the pillow pushing the psalms of her hands into her eyes. _**Why did I say those things? Why do I hurt so much. I need to get out of here.**_ Brittany stands up suddenly and hears her phone go off hope filling her heart immediately.

"Hello" Brittany says a little to excitingly

"Britt, get down here it's time for lunch I'm driving." Quinn's voice dimmed Brittany's excitement

"Coming" Brittany frowns and drops her head. She shoves her phone into her pocket and heads downstairs to meet Quinn. Quinn opens the passenger door from inside the car for Brittany.

"Come on, we're going to be late?" Quinn says trying to put some pep in Brittany's step

"Ok" Brittany rushes into the passengers seat. Brittany gets excited as the cafe' comes within seeing distance. "Quinn hurry up" Brittany whines squirming in her seat.

"All excited now are we." Quinn gives Brittany a playful smile

"Maybe" Brittany bash fully looks down allowing her bangs to cover part of her face.

Quinn finds a place to park and the two of them race to the door playfully. They enter and they're eyes immediately find Santana, Rachel and Kurt sitting at their table. "Oh good, we're not late." Quinn says cheerfully as she tries to decide where to sit.

Brittany rushes to sit next to Santana.

"Hey" Brittany whispers to Santana. The other girl ignores her as Brittany tries again "Santana?" Quinn sits next to Sam who follows Brittany.

"Oh, umm I invited Puck and Joel." Quinn says as she takes her seat. "I hope that's okay. Quinn watches Rachel carefully as she speaks.

"Oh" Rachel says softly while playing with her phone.

"Joely is coming?" Santana laughs remembering their previous antics.

"Oh so this is the mystery man that Quinn has been attached to by the hip. He is a hottie I approve" Kurt says fawning over him.

"Oh right, you've met." Quinn smiles playfully.

"Told you they'd be talking about me." Joel says as Puck and him appear.

"Yes Joely we were talking about how you turned me down after my strip tease the other night. You could really hurt a girls pride. " Santana fake pouts.

"Yea man you hang out with Quinn yet you turned down the other taboo girl" puck elbows him playfully while winking at Quinn

"Taboo? I think they're both amazingly beautiful and good hearted." Joel says shyly.

Quinn smiles softly and looks up slightly and Brittany gives Joel a look filled with suspicion.

"Aww Joely your so sweet. Yep your right Kurt, he is gay" Santana laughs and mocks Kurt. "You can have him" she waves her hand towards Joel playfully. Santana notices Brittany's hand gripping her own knee tightly.

Rachel looks at Joel with jealous filled eyes and tries to join in on the conversation. "He is just your type, Kurt. Brown hair, brown eyes, and tall" Rachel rambles.

"Just cause he is gay doesn't mean he is my type Satan. And he is so not my type no matter how attractive he is" Kurt eyes Joel up and down then laughs it off.

"You saw Santana naked?" Brittany asks. The whole table grows awkwardly silent

"No Brittany." Santana utters the first words she spoke to her in the past few days

"I got the opportunity to do that" puck interjects

"Puck who haven't you seen naked." Quinn jumps in on the action.

"Puckerman!" Santana shouts. "You wish you got to view this amazing body. You will never see it drunk, high, he'll even dead you will never see it" Santana puts her signature smirk on easing some of the tension that was created

"I know who I want to see naked" he moves his head to the side eyeing one of the waitresses. The so called waitresses walks over to the groups table and everyone's mouth drops as Carli begins to take there order.

"Hey good looking I was wondering if you would like a ride on the puckasuaris" puck adds in a sexual tone.

"I swear every time you say that my IQ is dropped by 500 points" Santana interjects. "No one will ever want to ride or go near the "puckasuaris"" Santana uses her fingers to emphasize his nickname Joel bursts out laughing Kurt stifles his laugh and Rachel sends puck a death stare

"T says it makes her feel like she's back in Middle school." Joel starts laughter starts to sound like howls. Puck blushes and turns his head.

"T, huh? Who is T, Joel?" Santana uses his first name to let him know she isn't letting it go.

"Oh, uh, just my cousin." Joel nervously scratches the top of his beanie. "Her and Puck are... Well I'm not sure, what are you guys?" Puck is about to answer but everyone turns there attention to Carli when they hear Rachel giggling.

Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel and mouths "You Okay?" to Joel. Who bites his bottom lip and nods.

"Do i get to stay dry today?" Quinn asks looking playful but her tone bites.

"You gonna run off again today?" Rachel counters

"What's your type hottie?" puck asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I like brown eyes, long hair, kinda Jewish...and" Carli starts but is cut off by Santana

"Boobs Puckerman. The lady likes boobs. " Santana intervenes getting him to shut up.

"Yes I like boobs also" Carli shyly says

"How could you tell?" Joel asks interested.

Santana bangs her head on the table muttering under her breathe insults about stupidity and why she hangs around these people.

"She's all over Rachel." Brittany says shrugging. Carli's face turns red and se gets the rest of the drinks and she scampers off

"Did I say something?" Brittany asks. "Sam, Sam, what's up with you?" Brittany says and touches Sam's shoulder

Sam jumps slightly and pulls headphones out of his ears. "Yeah sorry, doing some research. What's up?"

"Nothing." Brittany sighs.

"Joel!" Quinn exclaims, her eyes raised in surprise to whatever Joel just whispered in her ear. Quinn then hits his shoulder and gives him a shut up look.

Rachel's eyes flicker up and flash back and forth between Quinn and Joel. Santana puts her hand on Rachel's knee and gives it a slight squeeze before pulling her nail file out and fixing her nails

"So what I'd miss?" Sam asked innocently. Everyone at the table seemed to roll they're eyes at the same time.

"Apparently your brain" Santana snips at him Joel reaches into his pocket and looks at his cell phone before saying,

"I've got to take this." Joel says before stepping away from the table. "What do you need T?" are the last words they can hear of his conversation as he begins to get some distance

"So is this awkward at all Rachel?" Quinn asks not so innocently

"No just perfect Quinny." Rachel says with irritation in her voice. She gives Quinn a tight smile

"We could have gone somewhere else if Carli asking you out made you uncomfortable dear." Quinn says giving Rachel a bright smile.

"Wait, Carli asked Rachel out." Sam asked densely. "What did you say?" Sam continues his curiosity piqued

"She said no Sam, she's not into girls like that." Quinn answers before Rachel has a chance. Rachel taps rapidly on the table with her pointer finger.

"Why would it make me uncomfortable hon." Rachel ignores Sam and holds eye contact with Quinn. "How are you gonna tell me what I'm into? And the matter of fact is I didn't say no. we have a date Friday at 8. " Rachel watches Quinn's reaction

"Seriously Trouty your ears need to be as big as your mouth if you intend to hear anything." Santana snarls.

"Okay, thank you for clearing all that up for me. I understand now." Quinn throws an empty and hollow expression. _**It's not that she's not into girls, she just not into you.**_ Quinn shakes her head to push the evil thoughts away. Joel appears behind Quinn putting his hand on her shoulder giving her much needed comfort and resolve.

"Everything okay," Joel asks slight concern showing on his face. Quinn looks up at Joel and nods as she places her hand over his. Joel takes his seat. "Sorry guys, work and family related fun stuff."

* * *

Rachel watches the exchange. A tug at her heart makes her eyes begin to water. "Um excuse me I have to go to the um bathroom" Rachel stands up and rushes to the restroom Santana hot on her trail. Rachel rushes into the first stall she sees and slams it shut behind her. Then she just buries her face into her hands. Santana walks in behind her.

"Rachel come on you have to get out of there. You can't just leave because your jealous" Santana jumps on the sink filling her nails while waiting for Rachel

"Jealous, Jealous! No Santana I'm angry." Rachel pushes her hands harder into her face.

"Really hobbit? Why are you angry? You are the one who keeps playing with her." Santana lets her previous frustration out on Rachel

"I'm angry because I've lied to her for all this time, and now that I'm not afraid of how i feel she's moved on and I can only blame one person." Rachel leans into the side of the stall and starts beating it with her fist.

"Rachel" Santana sighs getting off the sink. "Come on out of there" Santana waits patiently and stares at the stall waiting for her to come out

Rachel pushes open the door. "You know I'm right don't you." Rachel says wiping tears from her eyes as she slowly exits the stall and slowly walks towards Santana.

"Come here" Santana motions Rachel for a hug. "Don't make me regret this" she gives her a small smile. Rachel places her head on Santana's chest and let's Santana wrap her up in a warm embrace.

"Why am i afraid of what I feel." Rachel asks weakly.

"Because your afraid she might not feel the same way back" Santana rubs her hand up and down on Rachel's back soothingly. Rachel pulls back and turns away in shame.

"I'm fine, let's go." Rachel says trying to escape from the conversation.

"Rachel she does love you give her a chance." Santana walks past Rachel leaving her to dwell on Santana's words. Rachel takes a moment to clean herself up and heads back to the others at the table. Brittany watches Rachel jealously as she comes back and sits down at the table.

* * *

"You guys have a good time?" Brittany asks. Brittany covers her mouth after the words leap out on their own.

Quinn mumbles "I'm sorry." as Rachel takes her seats. Santana looks at Brittany confusingly before sitting down. Rachel looks down at her hands that begin to play with her phone for distracting.

Carli arrives at the table setting there drinks in front of them then runs off. Santana looks at Brittany giving her a questioning look before focusing on Quinn who is starring at Rachel.

_**Quinn does have feelings for man hands. I knew it **_Santana does a little happy dance in her seat which no one noticesQuinn takes of sip of her drink and pushes some stray locks back behind her ear

"Sugar said she'd be able to make it up for Christmas." Quinn informs the group.

"I know what Rachel prefers for thanksgiving dinner, but do the rest of you want ham or turkey." Quinn adds as an afterthought Sam and Brittany shrug indifferently

"I don't care" Santana mumbles. Kurt shrugs softly

"Will you two join us?" Kurt asks puck and Joel

"He'll yea. Free food and drama it's my favorite way of spending an evening." Puck laughs softly trying to lighten up the mode Joel stares out the window distracted.

"Joel, Joel," Quinn says softly touching Joel's shoulder "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Joel shakes his head slightly bringing himself back from wherever his mind had taken him

"T's stuck in Paris so my plans got cancelled." Joel says as he squeezes something inside his shirt. Quinn gently slips her arms around Joel's shoulders pulling him slightly towards her.

"Hey, come eat with us. You really shouldn't be alone." Quinn says a deep concern in her voice.

"Hey, man that's a great idea. We'll eat catch one of the games. It'll be great." Sam adds his voice to Quinn's.

"Come on Joely you know it will be fun hanging with me not these other losers. " Santana winks playfully at him.

"I can even show you my closet which is color coordinated" Kurt jumps in excitedly

"Yeah, if you guys are sure." Joel gives in. Rachel huffs audibly and sits up screeching her chair against the floors.

"We are gonna be late for class" Rachel says eyes cast downward. "Nice to have met you Joel. " she says while staring at Quinn then walks off with her head held high.

"Did I do something?" Joel asks concerned.

Quinn looks at him and shakes her head. "No, you didn't do anything, it's my fault."

Joel looks at her questioningly and Quinn mumbles, "Later."

"Oh shit, Rachel wait" Kurt jumps up. "Sorry guys I forgot I have class. Hopefully the diva didn't leave me or I'm really going to be late. " Kurt waves bye as he practically sprints out the door

"Britt, you need a ride home?" Quinn asks as she starts to get up. Brittany just shakes her head no and gives Sam a look that says get out of here. Quinn puts her hand on Joel's shoulder, "Hey let's go." Quinn says softly as Joel nods. Puck get's up and joins Quinn and Joel as they head out the door. Sam sits at the table with Santana and Brittany not noticing the awkward silence or the fact that they're waiting for him to leave.

"Hey guppy face, you can go I'm not gonna hurt her. Not like you can have her anyway. " Santana looks at her nails ignoring his existence.

"Huh, Oh, it's not like that's never happened before." Sam say's in irritation. Brittany grabs Sam's arm and mouth's the 'go' to him. "Fine, I'll see you later, if you need a ride or anything give me a call." Sam says as he get's up to go pouting.

Santana rolls her eyes at him not showing that his words bothered her. s_**tupid Trouty always being a fish**_ Santana continues to insult Sam in her mind not noticing Brittany starring at her

"Are you going to talk to me." Brittany asks sheepishly "I'm sorry Santana, I was really out of line." Brittany looks down. "I just want you to say we're ok."

"Brittany..." Santana sighs "That would be lying and that is just something I don't do to you" Santana watches Brittany's face for a reaction. Brittany face fills with sadness "What do you want me to do, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It just hurts so much. That I did this to us." Santana takes Brittany's hand into hers.

"No you didn't do it to us I did. I'm still mad at you for the other night but its not your fault for us not working right now." Santana takes a deep breath then continues. "I will fix this. I do want to be with you Brittany but it's gonna take me time to heal." Santana lets go of her hand sitting back against the seat.

"I miss you." Brittany says making sure Santana was looking at her.

"I miss you too Britt Britt. " Santana bites her lip giving Brittany a longing look then exits the cafe'.

* * *

Quinn stands outside the grocery store tapping her foot impatiently. She pulls out and aggressively types out a message.

**4:30pm Quinn: **Rachel where are you? Starting to get worried.

Santana pulls up to the grocery store eyeing Quinn carefully as she puts her car in park and walks towards her. "Hey what are you doing here?" Santana asks hesitantly.

Quinn looks at Santana and rolls her eyes while mumbling. "Very mature Rachel, very mature" Quinn takes a moment to compose herself before saying, "Looks like Rachel is using you to cancel on me."

"That hobbit! I am not going shopping she needs to get over herself." Santana sighs remembering Rachel's face in the bathroom. She turns and continues to head into the store. "Are you coming?" Santana says over her shoulder meeting Quinn's eyes.

"I suppose, unless you want to do all the cooking." Quinn chides playfully as she follows behind her. Quinn grabs a shopping cart pulling it behind the two. "Did you guys get a chance to talk." Quinn asks sincerely.

Santana shrugs. "Yes a little. Im sure she already told you what happened at Julliard. Rachel txted me telling me to meet her here so we didn't get to finish our conversation." Santana walks along Quinn looking at the shopping list that she somehow got even though its in Berry's writing.

"She was really vague about what happened." Quinn says softly. "She said that she was mean and that you should hate her. I think she's ashamed to tell me the details." Quinn says with concern as she eyes Santana carefully. Quinn pretends to debate over which turkey to chose while waiting for Santana to respond.

"I don't hate her, I would never hate her." Santana says firmly. She grabs the turkey Quinn has been starring at and tosses it into the cart.

"I told her that, there's nothing she could do that would make you stop loving her. I can't imagine what she said." Quinn tries fishing for more information as she leads the care around the aisles.

Santana shrugs. "What else do we need?" Santana diverts topic.

"Stuffing and some odds and ends. Do you want anything special?" Quinn says sensing the uneasy topic.

"No. So what's up with you and Joely?" Santana smirks at her.

"Nothing, it is just easy being around him." Quinn shows a little unease in her voice. "It's nice to have no expectations." She adds.

"When you gonna tell Rachel you love her?" Santana asks insightfully.

"The next time I feel like having my heart ripped out again I suppose." Quinn says bitterly. Santana laughs.

"She is scared Quinn. What do you expect. I was the same way in High School when I was trying to figure out my feelings for Brittany and coming out. You were there you saw the struggle you. I understand, maybe you need to also. " Santana grabs Carrots and lettuce and puts them in the cart.

"Thanks for bringing that up. Things could happen. We kissed though, I told her I wouldn't mind if it was something more. She told me she was drunk and how it was a mistake. I wait two years and she decides to go out with a girl, not even me. " Quinn huffs. She tosses the eggs in the cart forcefully while trying to reign in her emotions. "Great I just crushed the eggs. "Quinn's voice quivers.

Santana takes the eggs out and freezes. "WAIT! You two kissed! When?" Santana shouts while grabbing another carton and gingerly putting them in the cart.

Quinn looks around sheepishly her face a very radiant shade of pink. Quinn pulls out her phone and shoves it at Santana. "Jeez Santana, come on! Do you want to alert the press." Quinn says in exasperation.

Santana whispers "So what happened?" She watches Quinn as she starts her story.

* * *

**August 13,2011**

Rachel moved into her apartment a few days before Quinn moved into hers. Rachel attends NYADA with Kurt. Kurt, Santana, and Rachel live together in a loft. Santana is over at Quinn's house which she lives with Brittany (Sam hasn't moved in yet). Kurt is in Lima with Blaine. Santana and Quinn both go to NYU. Brittany goes to Julliard. They will all be attending class the Fall semester.

Quinn waits at the door of Rachel's apartment thinking about how much closer she felt to her now that Finn wasn't around anymore. Quinn was proud of herself for coming to terms with how she felt about the other girl and the real reasons for why she didn't want her to marry Finn. Quinn still wasn't ready to tell Rachel, but at least she was making strides in the right direction.

"Heeeeeyyyy Quinn" Rachel shots opening the door. Quinn already believing she is half drunk.

"Hey sweetie, are we feeling pretty good tonight?" Quinn asks playfully as Rachel let's her into the apartment. "Thanks for having me over, Britt and Santana have a habit of forgetting other people exist when they have some privacy. "Quinn says as she looks for a place to drop her purse.

"Yes I am Quinn, Thanks for asking. Santana brought me wine earlier. So I had like…" Rachel lifts up three fingers and counts them slowly. "Three glasses." Rachel giggles and heads to the couch into the living room.

"Great." Quinn says sarcastically while giving Rachel a half smile. "So. Why are you drinking wine?" Quinn asks cautiously. Rachel shrugs while looking down. She begins to twirl the wine glass around in her hands.

"Rachel." Quinn says softly while placing her hand on Rachel's thigh." Look you can tell me anything, we've been through so much together and nothings going to make me want to walk away from you." Rachel mutters under her breath as tears fill her eyes. "Sweetie" Quinn's voice rings with concern. She moves her arm from her thigh to around Rachel's shoulder and gently caress Rachel's shoulder. "Hey, I'm here it's going to be all right. Tell me what's going on. Please." Quinn pleads. She feels her heart breaking with each tear that falls from the other girls eyes.

Rachel shrugs Quinn's arm off and stumbles into her room leaving the door open while sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Quinn bites her bottom lip and tongue. She collect herself before following Rachel into her room. Quinn walks to where Rachel is curled into a ball and kneels in front of her. Quinn closes her eyes and prays for a positive response. "Is it me Rachel?" Quinn asks fearing her feelings had just betrayed her.

"N-No-Wh-What-Quinn. It's not you just I feel like I'm alone here. With Finn everything was easy and simple, I feel like I'm alone now. I haven't met anyone. I feel like nobody will like me." Rachel says desperately. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck hugging her tightly hoping comforting and loving feeling she always gets from hugging the blonde is still there.

"Rachel you're the most talented; most interesting, most beautiful person I have ever meet. I love you Rachel and anyone who doesn't want you is missing out on the greatest part of my life." Quinn's heart tears away her control of her mouth.

"I-Quinn." Rachel looks up meeting Quinn's intense gaze; filled with love and devotion. Rachel cups Quinn's face kissing her softly.

Quinn losses herself for a moment to the intense longing she has felt for this girl. _**What are you doing Quinn, She's drunk. SHUT UP! Yeah you're a great friend, taking advantage of her vulnerability. I've waited so long. Fine!Fine! **_Quinn gently puts her hand on Rachel's chest as she pulls back from the tempting bliss before her. "Rachel I can't do this while you're drunk, and If I stay I won't be able to stop myself." Quinn says breathlessly as she tries to avoid the temptation that sits in front of her.

* * *

"I was wondering where that bottle of wine went." Santana's words breaks Quinn from her thoughts. "I knew you had a thing fro Man-Hands. "Santana snickers.

"It's all you and Brittany's fault." Quinn says half serious.

"How is it our fault." Santana becomes amused wanting Quinn to humor her with her logic.

"You mean beyond cheerio camp and my first introduction to girl on girl action. Hmm, well I believe no women could even love a man the way you too love each other." Quinn says quite proud of herself for putting her complex logic into some kind of words.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Santana rubs her eyes groggily as she hears faint tapping from the door. Santana rolls over hoping she's imagining things as the faint tapping begins to sound like knocking. "Ugh" Santana groans in frustration. Santana puts her hands on the nearest things she can to use as a weapon against whomever has disturbed her slumber. Santana reaches the door at a menacing pace and slings it open prepared to pummel the poor unfortunate soul.

"Bo?" Quinn giggles giddily. "where you going to beat me to death with an unicorn" Quinn continues to giggle while she speaks.

"No." Santana huffs and cuddles Bo into her chest as she gently rubs its head. Santana places Bo on the couch then turns to face Quinn. "So why are you here at this god forsaken hour?"

Quinn raises her right hand and stares at her pointer finger as she tries to concentrate." You and Joel are assholes." Quinn says confidently pointing at Santana.

"Bitch." Santana corrects Quinn. "You wanted to tell me this now of all times." Santana raises an eyebrow at Quinn questioningly.

"What? No." Quinn shakes her head trying to clear the fog. "I came to tell Rachel how I feel." Quinn says proudly and begins to head in the direction of Rachel's room. She bumps into the couch as she tries to stumble past Santana.

"No, No, No Might mouse. You are not going anywhere near there." Santana helps Quinn stand up and moves towards the steps which leads to her room.

"Thanks for the help my Latina angel." Quinn says cheerily so Santana helps her up the steps. "it's like a guardian angel, but better cause it's you." Quinn explains as Santana gets her into the bedroom. Quinn looks around the bedroom confused." This isn't Rachel's room." Quinn gives Santana a funny look. "Your not trying to seduce me are you?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "No Quinn im saving you from doing something completely stupid." Santana puts Quinn on her bed and begins to take her shoes and pants off.

"That's good cause I have a rule that I'd never sleep with one of you." Quinn says as she lays down. "Wow this bed is comfy. I want one." Quinn mumbles softly.

"Too bad. It's mine" Santana pulls the blanket up getting Quinn under it and then realize she is missing something "Bo!" Santana practically shouts. The Latina rushes downstairs spotting the unicorn and pulls it to her chest looking around the room making sure no one saw her and heads back up the stairs. Santana returns to an already passed out Quinn and tucks Bo in beside her. Santana crawls into bed using the unicorn as a barrier between them. "Hopefully this doesn't become Late Night Adventures." Santana mutters to herself. Then she grabs her cell from the night stand and sends Joel a text.

**1:37am Santana: Thanks Asshole! **


	7. Double Date Alone

**Ok everyone lets get this straight. Relationships get messy then both of the people are the bad guy. Depending on point of view. We all do stupid stuff when emotional. Brittany is by no means the bad guy. Santana cheated and yes but she also been having backlash from it for the past 3 weeks. I think she suffered enough. we all need to forgive the person if we really want to make love happen. I understand the last chapter was/is confusing but you have to know it will clear up and it will make sense in a few chapters. This chapter is mainly Faberry.**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All side characters belong to your's truly.**

* * *

**Double Date Alone**

**Wednesday, November 26th**

Santana shifts uncomfortably waking up as the events from last night fill her head. She realizes Quinn's arm is draped over her and one of their legs are tangled together. Santana tries to gently escape from the prison of Quinn's body without waking her, but the more she struggles the harder Quinn holds on. "Rachel, don't go." Quinn mutters still sleeping. Santana finally pulls herself from Quinn's desperate embrace huffing as she realizes Quinn has turned her attention to Bo. Santana forcefully removes the unicorn from Quinn's possession and put's a pillow in Bo's place. Santana hugs Bo for a moment squeezing him tightly and turning her body back and forth before putting it far from Quinn's reach. Santana walks downstairs mumbling. "Dumb Quinn, ruining my beauty sleep." Santana stomps her way down the stairs where she sees Rachel singing while making her non-dairy waffles.

"And I will Always Love You!" Rachel sings loudly. Santana covers both her ears while walking past Rachel to get her morning coffee. Santana huffs when Rachel gets close to her ear and continues to sing the one line.

"Rachel I suggest you put 10 feet between us or you will seriously be missing your vocal cords." Santana smirks when she hears Rachel scooting away.

"My, my, testie this morning, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Rachel continues to hum as she checks her waffles.

"More like shoved to the wrong side." Santana sits at their table eyeing Rachel." Why are you so chipper?" Santana asks half caring.

"Hoping you won't want to ruin it, by bitching me out for yesterday. So who's the lucky lady?" Rachel asks shyly. "Did you want some?" Rachel throws some onto the plate.

"As much as I love to have some of your disgusting non human food. I will pass." Santana rolls her eyes. "Thanks for making me your escape goat. I didn't sleep with anyone." Santana takes a drink of her black coffee.

"She would have asked me what's up, and im just not ready to talk about it." Rachel explains as her phone starts to ring.

_**Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say, Every time you turn around they scream your name**_

Rachel frantically answers her phone as Santana watches curiously. "Hey Carli, What's up?" Rachel looks at Santana who raises her eyebrows. "They'll let you do that? Yeah I'm free tonight." Rachel says as she turns her back to Santana's guessing eyes. "Yes it's a date, your amazing. "Rachel says a little shocked.

Santana hears footsteps behind her she turns to see Quinn's form limping back up the staris after picking up pieces of the conversation. Rachel turns and follow Santana eyes up the stairs. "Who was that?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

"So what did Carli want?" Santana sends one last lingering look where Quinn was before turning to Rachel. "You seem excited for this date." Santana leans on the palm of her hand while watch Rachel

"Wow, she got her bosses to let her use the restaurant tonight for just the two of us." Rachel says still a little shocked

"Do you like her?" Santana asks.

"What's not to like?" Rachel tip toes around the question.

Santana taps her finger on the table softly while looking up, thinking. "Um how about the fact she doesn't have blonde hair hazel eyes and is a complete closeted nerd."

Rachel sighs. "Santana I have no idea what you mean, She's clearly very happy with Joel and nothing I do is going to change that. Rachel shrugs sadly. "Maybe its time for me to move on also"

"Oh my god! Do you two hear yourselves sometimes." Santana throws her hand sup in exaggeration. "This is ridiculous" Santana puts her cup in the sink and heads upstairs.

"Hey could you help me up to the apartment? I still feel a little dizzy." Quinn asks softly cradling her head between her hands as Santana pulls up to her apartment. "Thanks for last night." Quinn mumbles sincerely.

"First you steal my bed now my time." Santana reluctantly gets out of the car putting Quinn's arm around her shoulder pulling her close as they take the steps one at a time." Quinn you have to help me here" Santana gasps once they arrived at the top. "Lazy Ass! You just wanted me to carry you up here." Santana shoves Quinn off her and and wipes the imaginary dirt off her leather jacket and tight fitted jeans.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself so I figured I'd let you go all out." Quinn says trying to steady herself. Then she hands Santana her key. "can you get the door, I can't see a damn thing."

"You are really useless you know that!" Santana snatches the key out of her hand and puts it into the lock opening the door. Santana shuffles inside. "Anything else Princess?" Santana sneers.

Quinn tries to follow her into the apartment but slams into the door frame instead. "Fuck!" Quinn yells holding her head. "No Santana give me a moment and I'll trip down the stairs and solve all your problems."

"How would that solve my problems? You would just make me carry your casket to your grave all by myself." Santana grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her into the kitchen where they see Brittany and Sam eating breakfast.

Brittany watches as Santana and Quinn enter the kitchen. "Have breakfast with us." She shouts eagerly before she notices Santana holding Quinn's hand intimately. Her bright demeanor fades and is over taken by jealousy and regret. "Unless you guys need to talk privately." Brittany mumbles, confusion eating away at her thoughts.

Santana notices Brittany's gaze that are focused on their hands. Santana lets go of Quinn's hand and shakes her head. "We are good and I don't think Trouty would like me if I ruined "us" time." Santana chaste.

"If Brittany wants you here it's fine. Nothing can ruin "us time" Sam says air quoting "us time". He shoves more food into his mouth not bothering to look up as Quinn bumps into the table. "This is ridiculous." Quinn mutters to herself in frustration.

"Alright where are your glasses at Q? I'll go get them." Santana mumbles staying from the table like it's the plague.

"Bathroom counter, Thank you so much, I'd never make it in one piece. " Quinn says relief filling her. Brittany gets up and helps Quinn into a chair as Santana heads to grabs Quinn her glasses.

"Thanks, Santana." Brittany's voice chases Santana out of the room. Santana heads to the bathroom grabbing Quinn's glasses. She takes a moment to collect herself. _**Santana Lopez what are you doing? This is a bad you need to leave now**_Santana heads downstairs noticing a plate with pancakes sitting in front of a chair between Brittany and Quinn. Santana walks towards Quinn putting her glasses in front of her then taking a step back.

"Join us Santana." Quinn says nicely. Brittany looks at Santana with the puppy dog eyes. Santana glances at her.

"Ugh" Santana immediately turns around away from Brittany. _**Not the Puppy Dog eyes. That's so cheating. **_Santana sighs. "I have to go. Bye Quinn." Santana practically sprints to the door pulling it open and stepping out closing the door behind her. Santana sighs audibly. Santana takes a few steps before she hears a voice behind her.

"San." Brittany says almost inaudibly. Santana freezes in her spot. Brittany slowly puts her arms around Santana just above her waist and leans her head gently into the Latina's back. "I'm so sorry." Brittany says desperately. Santana fells Brittany's body tremble uncontrollably and doesn't have to turn to know she is crying.

"Britt.." Santana says longingly. "It's okay" Santana turns around wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck burring her face into her neck. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…with Elise." Santana chokes back a sob.

"I miss you so much, I don't know how to exist without you anymore." Brittany's voice breaks as he continues to cry.

"I miss you too Britt-Britt" Santana leans back looking up at Brittany. She wipes the tears that fall down the tall blonde's face. "I promise we will be ok. I need you to trust me again." Santana puts distance between the two knowing it would be good for them. The string tugs at her heart when she finally lets go of the women.

Brittany takes a deep breathe composing herself. "I want to trust you, I do. When I see you with anyone my head just goes wild. I love you Santana, I'm so sorry." Brittany says breaking down again crying into her palms.

"Hey, look at me." Santana tugs at Britts hands. Brittany wipes the tears back from her eyes and looks at Santana softly.

"I love you. And I will do everything I can to get you to forgive me. I am not giving up on us ever. Just give me the chance to get you back. "Santana talks with determination in her eyes and confidence in her voice.

"I-I-I do forgive you." Brittany says timidly. " I just don't understand what happened." the blonde beauty pauses before going on "Can we hang out some time and talk, You know. About everything?"

"Friday?" Santana asks shyly not sure if she can handle rejection again.

"Okay, Friday." Brittany smiles then begins to fidget nervously. "Is it Friday yet?"

Santana chuckles at Brittany being adorable. "Not yet, but it will be soon. I guess I will see you in two days."

Santana smiles while writing an email to her mother. The several adorable texts she has received from Brittany since dropping off Quinn had definitely brightened her day. The email was to fill her mom in on what was going on since she was out of the country. Santana grows more annoyed with every second that passes by with Kurt gushing to Blaine about whatever. Santana doesn't pay attention to anything that Kurt has been saying. Santana's phone buzzes for attention. _**This girl doesn't quit. **_Santana thinks to herself as she checks her phone.

**Brittany 2:57pm: **Doing FF2, want ur feedback.

Santana excitedly clicks on favorites and heads to Brittany's website.

"Hey this is Brittany and today on Fondue For Two I brought my new friend Joel." Brittany pulls out her phone sending a quick txt to Santana.

**Brittany 3:03pm: **How was that?

Santana laughs. It dies out when she can hear Kurt next to her. " Hey Kurt, Did you tell Blaine how you were flirting with Joely the other day." She snickers then grabs her headphones blocking Kurt out while he yells at her to mind her own business.

**Santana 3:10pm: **Great Britt-Britt.

Santana zones back in as Brittany continues.

"Well Santana says its good. Yay!" Brittany claps. Brittany then pats the empty seat next to her motioning for someone to join her. Joel's large figure fills the camera for a moment before taking his seat. Joe's shirt was covered in some kind of white powder. " Thanks Joel for joining us on such short notice."

"Always willing to help Brittany." Joel gives her a smile. " and it get's me out fo that disaster you call a kitchen."

"I heard that." Quinn's voice comes from way off camera.

**Brittany 3:15pm: **What should I ask him?

**Santana 3:19pm: **If Lord Tubbington needs to go on a diet?

**Brittany 3:21pm: **That's not nice san.

"Does Lord Tubbington need to go on a diet?" Brittany asks looking up from her phone.

Joel gives Brittany a perplexed look, "Who?" Brittany slighty jerks her head off screen. Joel uses his eyes to follow her motion. "Uh, and some exercise, yes." Joel answers sheepishly.

I have a spin class do you think he'll like it?" Brittany asks fiddling with her phone again.

"Yeah," Joel scoffs, "Who doesn't enjoy a good spin class" Joel smiles sweetly.

**Brittany 3:24pm: **Hey would you mind joining a spin class with me and LT?

**Santana 3:28pm: **You r not serious.

Santana watches the screen and notices Brittany's trademarked pout.

**Santana 3:31pm:** Ok goofball put the that pout away, I will go.

Brittany flashes a brilliant smile at Joel who looks at her with confusion. "Nothing." Brittany says cheerfully.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing half the conversation?" Joel gives a goofball smile. Brittany shrugs and continues to smile.

"FIRE! Joel it's on fire!" Quinn screams distantly. Joel jumps up and rushes off camera and Brittany looks deep into the camera.

"Guess we'll finish this later, LOOOVVEEE YOOOUUU!" Brittany says sweetly as the stream cuts off.

**Brittany 3:30pm: **What did you think?

**Santana 3:33 pm: **It was amazing Britt-Britt =)

Santana closes her lab top looking around no one is around and begins to carry her stuff upstairs.

**Santana 3:36pm: **Wait did I hear the word fire?

**Brittany 3:37pm: **What? Oh maybe, Joel is putting it out.

**Santana 3:39pm: **What, huh?

Santana lays on her bed waiting for a reply. She looks at Bo. "What are you looking at?" Santana eyes the unicorn, "I'm allowed to be happy." Santana looks at the ceiling. _**Real mature, I'm talking to a unicorn.**_

"Santana!" her name brings her hurtling back to the waking world. "Santana! I need you." Rachel continues to call to her as she walks up the steps to Santana's room.

"Ugh" Santana slams a pillow into her face. "What time is it?" Santana muffles through her pillow.

"It's 6 in the evening, I've got to be there by 7:30, please help me." Rachel pleads from the doorway.

"Just go in a bag. That will look better then what you are wearing right now." Santana sits up rubbing her eyes.

"That's good because I'm practically naked. Paper or plastic?" Rachel retorts.

"Oh my God! Get out! Get out! Your naked ass needs to get out of my room." Santana tosses a pillow blindly towards the door.

"You could of at least snuck a peek, way to make a girl feel self conscious." Rachel says with mock hurt.

"I'll be there in a minute just get out." Santana says dramatically.

"Fine, fine, hurry up." Rachel says as she heads back down the stairs. Santana looks at her flashing cell phone.

**Brittany 4:03pm: **Joel says Quinn used a unique set of skills to set a grease fire.

**Brittany 4:05pm: **He says he didn't give her any grease, and she says she followed the instructions.

**Brittany 4:15: **Naptime!

**Santana 6:09: **Sorry Britt just woke up, of course Quinn can do anything apparently

Santana smiles to herself as she heads to Rachel's room. Santana arrives to Rachel pacing back and forth holding up two equally hideous outfits. "So what do you think?" Rachel turns to Santana and holds both outfits in front of her ghastly pink robe.

"I think if you never want to see her again either of those will work." Santana walks into Rachel's closet and begins going through her clothes.

Kurt's voice calls from Rachel's bedroom door, "So we trying to get Rachel laid?"

"What, No!" Rachel almost screams embarrassment coloring all over her. Kurt rushes past Rachel to help Santana find something passable. Rachel begins tapping her foot in outrage as her friends dissect her outfits because of how certain of her attributes ruin them. Rachel waits for what seems to be an eternity before Santana finally tosses an outfit onto the bed. "You sure?" Rachel asks frustrated. "My thighs aren't too big, boobs aren't too small, shoulders aren't too wide?" Rachel pouts feeling down on herself.

"Rachel hon, we were kidding." Kurt chides, "Most of the colors and patterns were horrid." he says smiling brightly. Santana pulls Kurt by the arm out of the room.

"You get dressed, we still need final touches." Santana orders Rachel.

"Joel, I could have cooked us dinner." Quinn complains as she adjusts her glasses. Joel parks the truck before turning to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn, I think it would be safer for everyone if you stayed away from the kitchen." Joel solemnly informs her. Joel jumps out of the truck and races to open the door and help Quinn out of the impossibly tall truck.

"I hate you." Quinn says sincerely. Joel grins as he helps her down. Quinn gives a small laugh before asking. "So where are we, this place looks familiar."

"Just a little old diner I found one night. Come on." He pulls her forward slightly to get her moving. Quinn walks a couple of feet before she is met with an old fashioned diner. Joel and Quinn pick a booth directly across from Perked. Quinn rolls her eyes at how ironic being here is. _**Now all I have to do is see Carli and Rachel then this night would be purely ironic. **_"You okay?" Joel asks holding out a menu for Quinn.

"Huh." Quinn shakes away her thought and takes the menu. "Yeah it's just been an exciting day." Quinn adjusts her glasses and begins looking through the menu. "Joel you know I can't eat any of this stuff." Quinn frowns slightly at him.

"Quinn you can you're just scared to. It's okay to let lose every once and awhile, as long as you're willing to put in the work." Joel says sagely. "Trust me."

"We're not talking about food are we?" Quinn looks at him timidly.

"Talking about life." Joel responds.

"Your right. I trust you." Quinn looks down smiling then orders a cheeseburger and a large chocolate milk shake. Joel opts for vanilla, but orders the same. Quinn stares out the window and her mouth drops. "Rachel…" Quinn says softly. _**She looks so beautiful. **_Quinn takes in the entire attire. Rachel's strapless black cocktail dress hangs breathlessly off her, and her stockings sparkle with interest not to mention the heels. Quinn's eyes stay on Rachel for a moment before her curiosity gets the better of her.

**Quinn 7:12pm: **So how's your date.

**Rachel 7:13pm: **So far, so good, Santana tell you?

**Quinn 7:14pm: **Sorta, why didn't you want me to know?

**Rachel 7:15pm: **It's not like that, I just don't think you like her

**Quinn 7:17pm: **I just think that someone better is out there for you

_**Me!**_ Quinn thinks to herself as lyrics begin to play inside her as she watches Rachel.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, Make you feel unpretty too, I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you, look into the mirror, who is inside there, the one with the long hair, same old me again today,_

Rachel sits reading Quinn's last text over and over again. Rachel's struck by the lyrics they sang so long ago and begins mouthing the words.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue, every time I think I'm through it's because of you, I've tried different ways, but it's always the same, at the end of the day, I have my self to blame,_

Quinn continues to sing to herself watching Rachel when the dark hared diva turns and their eyes meet. Quinn can read Rachel's lips mouting the words of their song and her heart leaps with joy. _**How can this not be right.**_Joel's hand touches hers and she jumps slightly. "Foods coming." Joel whispers unsure about whether Quinn wanted to escape from her own world. Quinn looks back out the window for Rachel who is no longer there.

"I had her Joel." Quinn says sadly.

"You could chase her." Joel says catching a fleeing image outside the window. Quinn's phone vibrates before she can begin to get up.

**Rachel 7:31pm: **Talk? My place?

Rachel is pacing around the living room hoping Quinn would show up before all her confidence fled. A timid knock echoes from the door. _**Okay Rachel you can do this. It's just Quinn. She loves you. You know this. **_Rachel walks towards the door taking a deep breath then pulling it open. Quinn's eyes go large when she sees Rachel. Quinn stands there stunned for a moment before managing, "Wow! You look beautiful." Rachel freezes as Quinn walks in carefully all Rachel's confidence flies through the open door once she saw the blonde. Quinn's look of awe slowly changes to confusion as Rachel stands in front of her quietly. "Rachel are you okay, I thought you wanted to talk? Quinn says concern creeping into her voice.

"I-I-I Hi. I wanted to say Hi." Rachel mentally slaps herself for being such a huge coward.

"What?" Quinn asks her worry turning to irritation as she steadies herself with the door. "I ditched my first cheeseburger in eight years, for Hi? Much less Joel who prolly believes I'm totally unstable at this point."

"Well aren't you. You're going on a date with a guy you don't even like." Rachel states matter of factly. Quinn bites down hard on her tongue and bottom lip. "No I spent time with a friend who understands depths of my pain that you could never fathom." Quinn says curtly gripping something inside her blouse. "Not that you care enough to try."

"Get out! You don't know how I feel. You're a spoiled Rich brat who thinks they can get anyone they want." Rachel shouts at Quinn.

"Not anyone." Quinn turns using the door to lead her out. "Just the only one I have ever truly wanted." She finishes far out of earshot and puts her glasses back on.

Rachel lets the tears fall freely as she heads to Santana's room not wanting to be alone. Rachel grabs the rainbow unicorn off the chair and climbs into bed with a sprawled out Santana.

* * *

**When i grow up-Pussy cat dolls (Carli's ringtone on Rachel's phone)**

**I feel Pretty/Unpretty- Glee (Rachel and Quinn's dates.)**


	8. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Hey it's M&M, honestly at least for me when cheating happens in a relationship it does take time to forgive and forget, but if you honestly want nothing more than be with that person you ignore the jealousy until you are in the situation. What I'm trying to say is you get back together than you start to freak out on them when their with other people or you see them flirting. At least that's how it's always been with me. Anyways here goes our next chapter enjoy it my pretties.**

**All characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to Your's truly.**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Dinner.**

**Thursday November 27****th****, 3013**

Santana's back ached as if a dozen hobbits paraded on her back all night. She wipes her eyes as the feeling of drowsiness consumes her. Santana swings her legs off the bed stretching her hands above her head. She shakes her head as a yawn breaks free from her mouth. Santana feels an arm wrap around her midsection. She freezes in terror afraid to see who is sleeping beside her. Santana takes a deep breath before turning her head. "What-How-Seri-No-Whatever!" Santana shrugs as she leaves Rachel in her bed alone. She grabs clothes and heads to her bathroom that's attached to her room to shower.

Santana stepped back from the mirror and adjusted her loose fitting classy white shirt then pulled her blue jeans up a just a smidge. _**Damn I look sexy. Today is going to be perfect**_. The Latina goddess gives a sly smile to the mirror then heads back into her bedroom. _**Damn I wasn't hallucinating. **_She thought to herself as she saw Rachel sitting up on her bed wiping sleep out of eyes.

Santana eyes Rachel as she sits up pulling Bo into her lap. "Don't you like, have your own bed?" Santana rests her hand on her hip

"That's what I said last night, before you dragged me up here and ravished me." Rachel says shyly tuning away.

Santana burst with laughter. Tears falling from her eyes. "Ravish? The only thing I would ravish you with would be a bat and trust me that would not be pleasant. " Santana grabs her side trying to stop the throbbing pain that was cause with laughing so hard

"You're no fun." Rachel says petulantly. "I didn't want to be alone and Kurt went out last night." Rachel's eyes fall and she get's out of Santana's bed still wearing the outfit she wore last night.

"Oh come on Rach I was kidding" Santana laughs slightly. "Hey wasn't that the outfit you wore on your date last night?" Santana notices the clothes that she helped her pick out.

Santana walks towards Rachel putting a comforting hand on the shorter girls shoulder. Then rips Bo out of her hands. "Don't touch her" Santana says cradling the unicorn.

Rachel shrugs, "Yeah, umm I kinda left the date early."

"Wait- what- why did you leave it early. I thought you liked her? What happened" Santana asks.

"I kinda saw Quinn and Joel across the street." Rachel mumbles. "They were having dinner at some old diner and I felt like i was losing her." Rachel moves her feet around uncomfortably. "She was having a cheeseburger." Rachel says sadly.

"You thought you were losing her because you saw her eating a cheese burger?" _**Really! this girl can't be serious**_.

"What, no. Can you even hear yourself that sounds ridiculous." Rachel informs Santana. "Anyways I told her I wanted to talk and she came over and we got into a fight."

"What was the fight about?" Santana asks sitting on her bed.

"It's not important." Rachel says sheepishly and turns away from Santana.

"If it wasn't important hobbit why did you crawl in my bed last night?" Santana asks prying for information.

"I know everyone wants to sleep with me but I have to be swooned first" Santana lays back in her bed grabbing her phone

"We fought about different things our attitudes... Joel you know common stuff." Rachel says trying to avoid any details. "She's leading him on you know." Rachel says defensively

"Your leading Carli on also." Santana closes her eyes sighing softly with Bo pressed to her chest.

Rachel sighs, "She's my best friend Santana, I don't want to lose that." Rachel says bitterly. "Can we just get the food ready, I really just want to get through Thanksgiving."

Santana slowly sits up, puts Bo on the bed and follows Rachel out the door.

* * *

Brittany wakes up stuffs her phone in her sleep pants and heads to the kitchen. She makes herself a bowl of Lucky Charms and begins picking out the marshmallows and putting them in her mouth. The innocent blonde looks through her phone. _**Aw, no text from Santana. Maybe she is still sleeping. **_Brittany thinks to herself as the front door opens. Quinn and Joel entering with Quinn in the same outfit as last night. Brittany gives Quinn a questioning look as she puts a marshmallow in her mouth. Quinn gives Britt a look that tells her they will talk about it later.

"Hey Joel, thanks again for the ride." Quinn lets go of Joel's hand and smiles.

"Anytime see you later." He leans in kissing her cheek softly.

"Sure you don't want to stay." Quinn asks concerned.

"I'm sure. I'm pretty sure Brittany is harvesting a mouth full of flies right now." Joel looks at Brittany's open mouth and chuckles before leaving. Quinn walks over to Brittany and puts her finger under her chin. Quinn gently pushes up closing the stunned girl's mouth. She takes off her glasses and wipes her eyes across her arms.

"What is it Britt?" Quinn's tired voice asks.

"OMG! You slept with Joel." Brittany's shock still evident in her voice.

"No I didn't" Quinn says defensively.

"But why did you sleep with Joel if your in love with Rachel?" The taller blonde asks ignoring Quinn's respond.

"Okay Brittany listen to me." Quinn leans in as their eyes meet. "Rachel and I got in a fight last night. Then Joel took me to the beach to make me feel better." Quinn tries explaining herself.

"So you had sex on the beach? That's so romantic I want to do that." Brittany zones out as thoughts of her and Santana on the beach.

"Britt. Britt!" Quinn snaps her fingers in front of Britt's face.

"Whoa, What?" Brittany frowns when Quinn breaks her out of her fantasy.

"Are you even listening to me?" Quinn raises an eyebrow giving Brittany a look telling her she knows she wasn't.

"Nope but I'm kind of mad you interrupted my daydream of sweet lady kisses." Brittany smiles cheekily before popping another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Ugh." Quinn groans, "I need to get a little sleep. I'll be up in a few hours to get everything ready to go."

"Wait. Quinn! Quick question." Brittany gives a mischievous smile. "was he good?" Brittany Giggles. Quinn huffs then stomps to her room slamming the door. Brittany shrugs then continues to eat her marshmallows. She then pulls out her phone sending Santana a text about what happened.

**Brittany 10:47am: **Quinn and Joel just got back from making sweet lady babies. =)

"Did Quinn just get in?" Sam asks entering the kitchen and preparing himself some eggs.

"She had sex with Joel." Brittany nods gravely. Sam gives her a doubtful look, so Brittany adds. "On the beach." Brittany's phone vibrates next to her bowl. She hurriedly grabs it and frowns looking at the text.

**Santana 10:50am: **No Way! Lucky Bitch!

**Brittany 10:51am: **=( I guess he's okay =(

**Santana 10:53am: **No Brit! Not like that. She had sex on the Beach that's awesome =)

Brittany smiles as she reads Santana's text. She looks up catching Sam watching her.

"B, can we talk?" Sam takes the seat across from Brittany.

"Umm, okay." Brittany says cautiously.

"So this is it you've forgiven her? Are you guys back together?" Sam goes straight for the throat.

"Yes Sam I've forgiven her, She's not the only one who has made a mistake." Brittany pauses before going on. "No we are not together, we're working on it."

Sam scoffs "How can you trust her after what happened? What about-" Sam blurts excitedly before she cuts the stunned young man off.

"I don't! like I said we are working on it." Brittany all but shouts." don't you trust me. I feel better then I have since we broke up. Can't you just let me be happy."

"What about my happiness Britt; Doesn't that matter?" Sam says. He curses himself after what he just said.

"Sam…" Brittany says sadly.

"You know what Brittany. Just forget it." Sam throws his eggs away, rushes to his room and slams the door.

"Geez is everyone mad at me today?" Brittany sighs and frowns realizing she ate all the marshmallows.

* * *

Santana stuffs her phone in her pocket trying not to draw attention to it. Rachel eyes Santana suspiciously.

"Who was that?" Rachel ask curiously

"Just Brittany." Santana dodges gracefully as she puts some final touches on her macaroni salad.

"Oh. So you guys are talking again?" Rachel puts the baked potatoes in the oven.

"Kinda" Santana shrugs.

"Aren't we a well of information?" Rachel says sarcastically. "Was that the girl in your room the other night?" Rachel asks.

"No…Quinn was in my room that night." Santana pulls out her nail file and started on her nails while leaning against the kitchen counter.

Rachel starts and stops several times before spitting it out. "Why?" Rachel suddenly becomes very self conscious. "Did you-Did she, uh did anything-"

"Haha wow are you serious? Why would I? IF you havent heard im in love with Brittany and if I slept with anyone or had mind blowing, earth shattering sex. It definitely will not be with Quinn." Santana laughs at Rachel's question again." You people are on crack." Santana laughs at Rachel's question again. "You people are ridiculous."

"So why was she here? Did she hear me talking to Carli?" Rachel curses herself. The door opens before Santana has a chance to respond. Kurt comes in grinning mischievously.

"I've come bearing gifts." Kurt says giddily as Blaine and Sugar enter the apartment. "Cute ones." the excessively happy boy says as he interlocks his hand with Blaine.

"Santana!" Sugar screams in excitement as she charges the stunned Latina. Sugar leaps into Santana wrapping her arms and legs around her with such force it knocks Santana against the counter. Santana laughs and pushes off the counter spinning around. Sugar squeals for a second.

"Hey sweets." Santana says dropping her arms from around Sugar's waist. Sugar jumps down and screams happily again. "Hey bow-tie boy." Santana waves at the gentleman in the bow-tie.

"I'm going to show Blaine what New York fashion has to offer." Kurt pulls Blaine in the direction of his bedroom as Blaine waves to Santana. Santana catches the sound of a door closing as the three girls begin to catch up. Sugar's presence saves Santana anymore probing form Rachel. The girls discuss the numbers the glee club are doing while Santana checks on the turkey.

Time spins out of control and the doorbell breaks the ladies conversation. "Can I get the door?" Sugar asks bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Sure." Santana waves off taking her apron and placing it on the counter while checking her hair in the toaster. Sugar rolls her eyes and bounces to the door. Sugar pulls it open revealing a now ecstatic Brittany and a shocked Quinn and Sam.

"Oh my God! Sugar!" Brittany screams with excitement.

"Oh my God! Brittany!" Sugar shouts with the same enthusiasm. Santana watches as the two girls hold each other while jumping up and down squealing in happiness. The mocha colored lady chuckles at the two.

Quinn pushes her glasses up and waves at Santana. Santana notices Rachel avidly tossing a salad. After a few moments Quinn says, The guys are right behind us with the food."

Rachel stops tossing the salad and just stares at it while Quinn talks.

"Boys?" Sugar pops in.

"Yes Puck and Joely." Santana says.

"Oh yeah… Blaine is here also. Where did he go? Sugar looks around now noticing Kurt is gone also.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Brittany shots through the loft. Brittany walks towards Kurt's room while Santana begins to warn her.

"You don't want to go in there." Santana says right behind her.

"Why not?" Brittany turns questioningly towards the girl. Brittany ignores Santana's answer as she checks out the fiery Latina. Her eyes starting at her shoes traveling up her tight jeans that show off her legs perfectly, up to her chest which she realizes the shirt the girl is wearing is from the day in high school where she told Brittany how she felt through the song 'Songbird'. Brittany smiles recalling the day that changed everything for the two.

"Brittany my eyes are up here." Santana snaps the blonde out of her thoughts Santana smirks as she sees a tint of red on the blonde girls cheeks.

"My view was so much better though." Brittany smirks walking past a wide eyed Santana. "San you coming?" Brittany shouts behind her. Santana gulps and turns around seeing Puck and Joel just arrive.

"Joely! I heard you had fun at the beach last night." Santana winks at Joel.

"Huh?" Joel looks at Quinn who is shocked.

"Joely this is Sugar she is from our high school. Sugar this is Joely. He is Puck's room mate." Santana introduces the two.

"Are you a half-giant like that guy from Harry Potter?" Sugar asks Joel.

"Nope, all human I'm afraid." Joel informs her.

"To bad I like magic." Sugar says with a frown.

"Sam want to help me with the rest of the food in the car." Joel asks Sam. Sam nods and follows Joel out to the car. Santana heads back into the kitchen where Rachel is still gazing at the salad.

Puck walks into the Kitchen. "Hey I'm gonna go smoke if that's cool?" Puck asks. Santana gives him a nod and puck walks out after getting permission.

"Wait!" Quinn grabs her jacket and follows the Mo-hawk boy outside. Brittany is curious to see what's going on, follows them out with Sugar attached to her hip.

Joel and Sam return from the car as the oven begins to beep. Santana opens the oven to check the turkey causing Rachel to escort the salad to the table where the guys are unloading. Rachel freezes in shock and outrage for a moment as she notices Joel's wedding ring for the first time. Rachel makes strangling noises as she states, "You're married!" Joel reflexes take over and he grabs something inside his shirt reminding Rachel of her fight with Quinn last night. _**They even have the same habits.**_ her mind taunts furthering her rage. "What kind of sick piece of shit is chasing tail instead of being with his wife? You know what I feel sorry for her she's got a real winner." Rachel says with disgust.

Joel stands frozen like a deer in the headlights when Sam jumps in for his dumbstruck friend. "Rachel you need to shut the hell up." Sam orders as Santana comes to see what the fuss is about.

"Trouty I think you need to be the one that shuts the hell up. This is none of your business." Santana stands next to Rachel protectively.

"I think you the one who needs to stay out of things, like Brittany's life." Sam says smugly.

"Excuse me? I don't think you should be telling me what to do since she wants me and not you." Santana gets in Sam's face.

"You need to get your woman and quit messing around with other people's." Rachel says her voice getting louder.

"You need to stop worrying about my family, and stop yanking 'your woman around.'" Joel says coldly then turns and puts his arm on Sam's chest.

"How long do you expect us to sit and wait why you manipulate her Santana?" Sam retorts.

"I'm not manipulating her! I love her you dick." Santana clenches her fist into her side.

"I'm not yanking her around. You're the dick who is cheating on your wife!" Rachel yells her voice filled with rage.

"What the hell is going on here!" Quinn's voice has an imperialistic tone. The four combatants turn and see Quinn and Brittany looking at them with disappointment.

Puck and Sugar come up behind the two blondes looking concerned as the four brawlers say 'Nothing' at the same time. Rachel turns and rushes to her room closing the door behind her. "Ugh!" Quinn groans in frustration and then pursues her. Sam sheepishly walks off to the couch as Joel heads out the front door. Puck grabs Sugar and follows Sam into the living room as the oven beeps sending Santana back to the turkey. Santana walks into the kitchen hearing footsteps behind her. Santana pulls the plates out slamming them on the counter making Brittany jump. Santana puts her hands on the edge of the counter leaning forward taking a deep breath calming herself down. Brittany watches leaning against the door frame waiting for Santana to speak.

"I'm sorry." Santana turns to see Brittany watching her.

"For?" Brittany raises her eyebrows making Santana work for it.

"For getting in a fight with Tr-Sam." Santana says while looking down.

"What was it about?" Brittany asks.

"You." Santana takes a step forward feeling their connection pull them together.

"San." Brittany sighs. "you can't keep fighting with him over me." Brittany takes Santana's hand rubbing small circles on top of it.

"I know, but he acts like he owns you. It's frustrating." Santana huffs in exaggeration.

"He doesn't own me. Only one person owns this heart." Brittany looks into Santana's eyes trying to transfer all the love she can muster.

"Who would that be? Santana asks with a smirk on her face.

"If you wait you may just find out." Brittany says cutely before grabbing the potatoes and putting it on the table as Santana carries the Turkey into the dinning area. They both begin to giggle as they put the food down.

Everyone starts gathering at the table and Santana notices a few missing. "Where is Rachel and Joel?" Santana asks.

"She wanted to get him." Quinn says quietly looking at the open front door.

Santana sighs, "Well that was a great idea." Santana stalks towards the front door. Santana didn't mean to eavesdrop, but these things happen.

"Joel, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rachel says sincerely.

"It's fine." Joel grunts. "Do you want to make it up to me?" Joel asks after a moment.

"Yes." Rachel says carefully.

"Tell her how you feel, because you don't know when something will take her away." Joel says sadly.

"Okay kiddo's, I need Joely to cut the ham." Santana jumps in before they both turn into an emotional mess. The three of them head to the kitchen to see Puck standing by the turkey expectantly.

"Don't you dare Puckerman." Santana warns while grabbing the cutting knife. "Or you will be missing some important pieces."

"Tell me I'm not the only one concerned that she has a knife." Puck says with mock seriousness earning him a few snickers from around the table. Santana levels a gaze around the table ending it on Puckerman, silence echoes around the table. Puck shuffles over to the ham. Santana keeps her eyes locked on him and shakes her head. "What your going to cut the ham too?" Puck whines.

"Joely is going to cut the ham." Santana says daring anyone to question her. Joel shrugs and stands up cutting the ham. The rest of the table gets up grabbing plates and piles food on to them. Out comes Blaine and Kurt.

"You started without us?" Kurt accuses.

"I didn't realize you guys where even here." Quinn mumbles softly.

"Maybe if your bedroom didn't sound like an episode of animal planet someone would have gotten you ." Santana says matter of factly. Puck falls out of his chair laughing.

"Oh can I watch, I love that show." Brittany says with excitement. Puck begins to howl with laughter form the floor.

"The shows over Brittany." Blaine informs her, his face red with embarrassment.

"Juvenile." Kurt comments his new glow over shadowing any embarrassment. " I'm in a great mood and you can't ruin it." Kurt takes Blaine's hand and they take their seats.

Santana and Joel begin passing around the turkey and ham being careful to avoid Rachel. The others at the table begin passing around the other food and before long everyone was eating. Brittany was picking the marshmallows out of her candied yams when she notices how close and flirty Blaine and Kurt are acting.

"You two had sex!" Brittany blurted across the table causing a ripple of laughter. "Lucky!" Brittany giggles and Blaine's jaw drops along with Santana's. Brittany smiles brightly at her.

"Guess who else had sex!?" Brittany says excitedly.

"Brit-N-" Quinn starts but is interrupted by the energetic blonde.

"Quinn and Joel." Brittany smiles while Quinn covers her head shaking it furiously. Rachel drops her utensils on her plate shock showing across her face.

Joel turns solemnly to Quinn. "When were you going to tell me?" Joel asks with a serious expression.

"Okay." Quinn says letting out some air. "Joel and I-" Quinn gets interrupted again.

"On the beach guys. Isn't that romantic." Brittany says giving Quinn a sly smile. Puck pats Joel on the back and Joel shakes his head denying the story that was evolving.

"It's not true." Quinn pleads desperately.

"All that sand." Kurt says shivering uncomfortably as Santana and Rachel have a silent conversation about joining in.

"How does that even work, he's like twice your size." Sugar adds.

"It's easy especially if the gi-person is shorter then you." Brittany shrugs catching herself. Santana still oblivious to the conversation as her and Rachel begin whispering to each other.

"Not saying we did but I am not twice her size." Joel defends his height.

"Your more like the Jolly green Giant…Sorry asphergers." Sugar shrugs.

"I swear you make that up." Santana laughs joining in.

"I give up" Quinn throws her hands up in defeat.

"Me too" Rachel says solemnly and heads into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Puck asks. "Everyone is having fun." Puck looks around the table. "Didn't we bring some wine?"

"I'll get it." Quinn sighs deeply as she takes her glasses off and rubs the bridge of her nose. Quinn walks into the kitchen as the rest of the table continues taking shots at Joel.

A few minutes Quinn returns with a bottle of wine and pours wine for everyone who wanted some.

"Where's Rachel?" Santana whispers to Quinn causing her to over pour.

"She's not talking to me." Quinn says softly. Santana sighs at Rachel's stubbornness. Rachel comes back to the dinning room with a fake smile on her face caring a glass of white wine. Dinner and the football game pass by without any more flair ups.

Quinn, Britt and Sam are walking towards the door after Puck and Joel left.

"thanks for having us over." Quinn says tentatively to Rachel. The brunette just nods not meeting Quinn's eyes.

"Yes thanks San." Brittany shifts her weight to the opposite foot.

"Bye Britt see you tomorrow." Santana gives the girl an award winning smile.

"Can I walk Brittany to the car?" Sugar asks pouting at Santana who gives her a nod. Quinn and Sam follow the two skipping ladies to their vehicle. Santana looks around relaying that the dynamic duo left her alone with Rachel.

"Who did she lose?" Rachel asked Santana directly catching her by surprise.

"You need to talk to Quinn about that." Santana stares at the doorway the girls just left through.

"Why can't you tell me?" Rachel asks getting annoyed at Santana's responses.

"Because its not my place to tell." Santana says coolly.

"But, she has someone." Rachel says scavenging what information she could before storming off to her room.

"Why such a large sigh, my lady?" Sugar asks sweetly.

"Women are so crazy." Santana complains.

"Hey I take offense to that, and so should you." Sugar sticks out her tongue. "It may be true, but you are not supposed to say it." Santana wraps sugar up in an embrace before the two clean off the table and get some work done in the kitchen. The two of them finish up and head to Santana's room and sit on her bed. Sugar wastes no time and leaps right into it.

"Why aren't you guys dating anymore?" Sugar asks pointedly.

"How did you know?" Santana grabs sweat pants and a shirt tossing them to Sugar to change into.

"I have eyes Santana, stop trying to change the subject." Sugar takes no nonsense as she strips down and begins to change.

"I cheated on her…" Santana sighs softly and looks down disappointed in herself.

"Why would you do that?" Sugar asks calmly.

"I was being Stupid. I really don't want to talk about it." Santana begins to get irritated.

"Do you still love Brittany." Sugar ignores the Latina.

"Of course. I do! I love her more then anyone in this world. I'm in love with her." Santana sits on the bed facing Sugar.

"Good because she still loves you." Sugar says brightly then leans in closer to Santana. "So why aren't you guys together?"

"I don't trust myself to not mess up again." Santana smiles.

"Santana if you guys still love each other you should be together." Sugar says not waiting for a response. Sugar grabs Bo and pulls her into her lap. "So go get her back.

"Alright I will" Santana grabs her car keys. "I'll be back" Santana shouts while running out the door jumping into her car and heading to Brittany's. Santana drives as her mind argues. _**What am I doing? Sugar is right I need to do this. No I messed up and neither of us trust me. I love her and that is all that matters. **_The song playing grabs Santana by the heart and she cranks up the volume.

_Maybe I need some rehab._

_Or maybe I need some sleep._

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams._

_Santana begins singing with the song, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel._

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm Staying up all night hoping,_

_Hit my head against the wall._

Santana pulls in front of the apartment lowering the volume turning off the car and heading upstairs. Every step she takes she gets more nervous. Her confidence completely gone when she arrives at the door. She takes a deep breath then knocks softly hoping Britt would be the one to answer. _**You can do this Santana.**_

"San?" Brittany opens the door giving her a warm smile.

"Hey Britt. What you doing up?" Santana asks letting her nerves stall her.

"Trying to find Lord Tubbington's cigarettes. He's started smoking again." Brittany frowns. "What are you doing here? It's not Friday yet. Is it?" Brittany's eyes gleam with excitement.

"No I just came to tell you that I love you more then anyone in this world. I want to be with you, and only you." Santana rushes the words out of her mouth.

"I love you too." Brittany says with tears in her eyes.

"You do?" Santana asks skeptically.

"Of course silly" Brittany wraps her arms around Santana pulling her close. Santana hugs her then steps back not trying to do anything she will regret later.

"I really want to kiss you…" Brittany says starring at the Latina's lips.

"I do too but we need to wait." Santana bits her lip before backing up more.

"I will see you tomorrow." Santana whispers.

"See you San." Brittany slowly closes the door leaving Santana in complete bliss. Santana rushes home to see Sugar asleep wrapped around Bo.

"You cant be serious. These girls need to keep their paws off my unicorn." Santana changes into her pajamas grabbing Bo and laying back down next to Sugar. Santana's phone buzzes on her dresser. She opens it. Squinting her eyes to see the text.

**Brittany ****1:48am:** I love you cant wait for tomorrow. I mean today. Oh I found Lord Tubbs stash. Night.

Santana text a quick reply back before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Your love is my Drug-Ke$ha (Santana driving in her car.)**


	9. Fallout

**Hello everyone, Here is another update. I know some of you may not like this chapter but we have to get past all the bad to get to the good. Well i hope you enjoy it. **

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to your's truly.**

* * *

**Fallout **

**Friday, November 28****th****, 2013**

Santana wakes up alone, which is weird considering her last few nights. The sleepy girl looks around her room for a sign of last nights cuddler, only to find a note on her nightstand.

Sanz,

Sorry our train leaves early and you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. Hopefully we will be back for Christmas break. Get your woman back!

Lot's of

Sugar

Santana smiles at the note. The Latina jumps out of bed grabbing her clothes and heading to the shower. Santana whistles to herself while walking to the bathroom. _**I get to see her today. **_Santana jumps in and out of the shower in record time.

Rachel is sitting at the table eating a blue berry muffin when Santana comes down the steps. Santana grabs a banana and sits down before she begins to peel it waiting for Rachel to say something. "I was horrid yesterday." Rachel states.

"Yes you were." Santana agrees.

"Quinn has always been there for me, you know. Anytime I have a problem or when my emotions get the best of me. It just sucks that she doesn't let me do the same. I feel like Joel knows all these things about her that I have no idea about." Rachel takes Santana's words as an excuse to ramble.

"Why don't you just talk to her." Santana says while texting Brittany.

**Santana 10:56am: **Where? When?

**Brittany 10:57am: **The beach? (: Quinn and Joel have given me an idea

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, remember yesterday." Rachel says sadly.

"You won't know if you don't try." Santana says matter of factly. Santana stifles a laugh from Brittany's message before responding.

**Santana 10:59am:** Wanky. We are supposed to be talking not having sweet lady kisses.

**Brittany 11:00am: **Spoil sport. The park?

"Fine." Rachel sighs as she types out a message. "She's not going to respond." Rachel states.

**Santana 11:03am: **When?

Santana shrugs while waiting for Brittany to respond. Rachel's phone vibrates and she shoves it at Santana. "I can't read it." Rachel says timidly.

"I'm not gonna read it." Santana pushes it back towards the brunette. "Quit being a baby and just look at it."

**Brittany 11:05am: **12ish good? Quinn said she'll drop me off on her way to see Rachel.

Rachel begins pacing back staring at Pandora's box trying to build up the courage to open it. The short brunette reaches for the phone several times yanking it back like it was trying to bite her. "For fucks sake. She will see you." Santana opens the phone showing it to Rachel. Rachel sighs in relief as she reads the message.

"Good luck today." Rachel tells Santana. "If anybody can make this work it's you guys." Santana smiles shaking her head at Rachel and heads upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"She said meet you at subway at 12:30." Brittany reads the text to Quinn.

"Good I'll have time to get my contacts then." Quinn says.

"Aren't you supposed to hang with Joel today?" Brittany grabs a granola bar and begins munching on it.

"No. Him and Puck are going to hang out with T today. She apparently has a lay over." Quinn pets Lord Tubbs as he leaps on the counter meowing for food.

"Lord Tubbs. You are on a diet. NO food for you." Brittany says sternly to the cat. "Where did Puck meet T anyway?" Brittany grabs Lord Tubbington's cat food and pours him some.

"He met Joel and T when he was at a roadie." Quinn smiles at Brittany's giving in.

"What's a roadie?" Brittany asks while petting the cat.

"It's something to do with setting up stages and equipment." Quinn thinks hesitantly.

"Was Joel a roadie?" Brittany asks.

"He was kind of in charge." Quinn answers recalling the conversations with Puck and Joel.

Brittany starts stripping as she walks into her room to change. Brittany walks out of the bedroom and models for Quinn for a moment in her new outfit. "How do I look?" Brittany asks wearing jeans that hugged her tightly and a 'My Little Pony' t-shirt that Quinn was still trying to figure out how she squeezed into.

"I thought you guys were going to be talking." Quinn gives Brittany a smile wondering where their last conversation went.

"We are, Is this too much?" Brittany frowns while looking at her attire.

"No it's fine Britt, you just have an amazing figure and that can be distracting." Quinn informs her blonde companion. "What about me I look okay?" Quinn asks after looking at herself.

"You look Beautiful Quinn." Brittany smiles warmly at her. "Hey let's go we don't need to be late." Brittany rushes out the door beating Quinn to the car. "Come on Quinny! Let's go." Brittany impatiently waits for the shorter blonde. Quinn gets to the car and the two blonde girls begin their journey.

"Hey you need to call me if anything happens or if you need anything." Quinn tells Brittany as she drops her off at the park.

"Will do Mom." Brittany waves while walking to the duck pond.

"Where is she?" Brittany looks around the pond and underneath the bench. _**She should be here by now. **_Brittany looks at her phone seeing it's 5 minutes after the agreed time.

"Britt." Santana's voice comes from behind her. "I just went looking for you."

"I thought you bailed on me." Brittany looks down sadly for doubting her.

"Honey, I love you and no matter how hard this may be for me, we need this." Santana says placing her hands on Brittany's shoulders and talks to her directly.

"I'm sorry…for doubting you." Brittany's eyes water. Brittany backs up from Santana's intense gaze and sits on the bench near them. She pats the spot next to her motioning for Santana to join.

"So, ugh, where should I start." Santana asks as she starts fidgeting nervously.

"How about the beginning." Brittany knows she is gonna regret what she hears but her curiosity got the better of her.

"It was the night I was promoting for that new club and I was kinda excited. I knew you weren't going to go, you never do-" Santana starts to explain before Brittany cuts in.

"That's probably cause that's your job. You need to do your own-" Brittany tries to finish but Santana puts her hand up silencing the blonde.

"Let me finish Britt." Santana pauses for a moment to get her thoughts back on track.

"anything. You barely saw me last time I went. I don't want to feel like I don't exist when your working." Brittany rushes out then throws her hands over her mouth.

"I wasn't saying." Santana stops herself. "I won't be able to finish if we discuss everything as I go. So can I just tell you everything and talk about it when I finish." Santana says trying not to get to emotional. Brittany looks down while she nods giving permission for Santana to finish.

"Thank you." Santana gets down to look into the blonde girls eyes. " So since you weren't going to be there, I thought hey let's have dinner." Santana sighs for things were really starting to get rough. "But you were having dinner with Sam and it felt like anytime we could spend time together you were with Sam. I felt you wanted to be with him more than me."

"Santana I don't-I wanted to be there-"Brittany starts pleadingly but is cut off.

"It's how I felt, and im not saying it's your fault that I felt that way. You're this wonderful person and deep down I know I don't deserve you, that I'm not worthy of being with you." Santana says her voice straining as she buries her palms into her eyes trying to damn up the river forming there. Brittany grabs Santana's left hand joking their pinkies.

"Right here and right now makes sense to me. When you are not with me nothing makes any sense. You are amazing Santana. You are who I want, what I need you to understand is that I want this. Its not about who I deserve. Its about who I love, and that's you Santana Lopez I only want and love you. This right here." Brittany raisses their pinkies." This connection we have shows not just us but everyone that we belong together. We are soul mates." Brittany has tears run down her face when she finishes. Santana runs her thumb under her eyes keeping away some tears. Brittany lets go of her pinkie and urges Santana to continue.

"Okay, so the club was packed, I did a good job. I was upset, the owners said my night was on the house. So I started drinking and then Elise came over to the bar." Santana begins to talk slowly so her mind drifts to that night.

* * *

Santana was at the club she promoted. She has had 7 shots and 3 Bloody Marry's. Santana was dressed in black leather tight pants with black stilettos and red tank top with a black leather jacket over top of it. She was reaching the end of her rope when a familiar looking women came up to her. _**She looks familiar. **_Santana cant really think with all the alcohol spreading through her body.

"Santana? What are you doing?" The familiar girl asks concerned. Santana holds her drink to show the other girl her answer. The girl gets in Santana's personal space and Santana knows who she is looking at.

"Elise?" Santana asks knowingly. Elise nods and grabs the drink out of her hands.

"Hey give that back." Santana nearly shouts but the music in the background deafens it.

"Lets dance." Elise puts down Santana's drink grabs her hand and pulls her to the dance floor.

_I picked you out_

_Of a crowd and talked to you_

_Said I liked your shoes_

_You said can I follow you?_

Elise pulled Santana to her turning her around so Santana begins grinding on her. Elise interlaces Santana's left with her left from over her shoulder.

_So It's up to the stairs_

_And out of view_

_No prying eyes_

_I poured some wine._

Elise spins Santana around putting her leg between Santana's and pushing up while she grinds down. _**What am I doing. **_Santana tries to pull away but her body wont let her. Santana throws her head back as more pressure is applied to her sensitive part. Elise puts her hands on Santana's waist pulling her as close as possible. She slowly kisses up the Latina's neck. Elise bits on her pulse point making Santana moan in pleasure.

_I asked your name you asked the time_

_Now its two o'clock_

_The club is closed we're up the block_

Santana digs her hands into Elise's shoulders as they are practically dry humping on the dance floor. Santana lowers her head and looks into brown eyes instead of ocean blue ones. Elise eyes flutters shut as she leans in kissing the Latina roughly. Santana's body reacts for a few seconds before shoving Elise away and running into the bathroom.

"Santana! Santana! Shit!" Elise chases her into the bathroom where she sees a red eyed Santana.

"Why?-Why did you kiss me?" Santana's voice breaks as she asks the other girl.

"I wanted to." Elise walks towards the Latina who is leaning against the sink.

"I-but-why?" Santana shouts after finding the right word.

"Your beautiful." Elise steps closer. Santana lunges hard at Elise kissing her with so much passion. Elise snaps out of it when she feels Santana unbuttoning her jeans. Elise closes her eyes tangling her hands in the Latina's hair.

_Your hands on me_

_I'm pressing hard against your jeans_

_Your tongue in my mouth_

_Trying to keep the words from coming out_

Santana shoves her tongue in her mouth while successful pulling the other girls jeans down. Santana removes her mouth from her lips and attaches them to Elise's neck.

"I want you." Elise moans. Santana shoves two fingers into the other girl making her shout. Luckily no one is in the bathroom with them. Elise rocks her hips into the girls hand while breathing becomes very difficult.

_I want a lover I don't have to love_

_I want a girl too sad to give a fuck_

"Oh fuck." Elise begins to chant. Santana adds a third finger speeding it up making the other girl scream in ecstasy. Santana freezes and suddenly sobers up.

"I have to go" Santana whispers taking her fingers out of the girl and running out of the bathroom with Elise calling after her.

* * *

Santana finishes to realize Brittany's body is shaking. She begins to cry hysterically. Brittany tries to silent her cries but cant help to let it show. Santana throws her arms around the blonde pulling her as close as she can.

"Britt I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You are the only thing in my life that matters." Santana pleads as tears continue to fall from her face. Brittany holds onto Santana's shirt like she will be swept away any minute. Brittany's cries become quiet yet the tears continue to fall.

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes, oh my god, Yes. I regretted the moment I realized what was happening." Santana tightens her grip.

"Do you love me?" Brittany sniffles.

"Brittany sometimes I think you're the only thing I love." Santana says strongly.

" I love you too." Brittany smiles slightly pulling back from Santana's embrace. "Can you do something for me?" Brittany asks.

"Anything." Santana says without even thinking about it.

"Go on a date with her." Brittany says firmly while rubbing small circles on the top of the Latina's hand.

"Wh-wh-what- with who?" Santana asks nervously.

"You know who Santana. I need you to know she is not who you want." Brittany gives a small smile.

"Britt, I can't put you through that, I can't hurt you like that again." Santana begs.

"I have to know you don't have feelings for her anymore. If you want to be with me. I need you to do this." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest trying to stop the ache that's beginning to form with every word being said.

"Can we just take the night to think about it." Santana continues to plead. "I need you to be sure that this is what you want."

"I don't need to think about this. It's what I want Santana." Brittany stands up creating space between the two.

"Fine,fine." Santana uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears that continue to well up. "Do you want to know about it?" Santana rests her head on her arm.

"Yes I just want to know how you feel and if you enjoyed being around her like you do me." Brittany looks at Santana admiring her beauty.

"Britt, there is nothing I enjoy as much as I enjoy being with you. It's not even a question." Santana stares deeply back into Brittany's eyes

"I love you San." Brittany walks towards Santana opening her arms waiting for an embrace.

"I love you more everyday Brittany." Santana stands up pulling Brittany into a tight embrace.

* * *

Quinn puts her visor down inserting her contacts before heading into an empty subway. Quinn heads in and sees Rachel sitting down with two subs waiting for her.

"Hello Rachel, you wanted to talk." Quinn sits down across from the Brunette.

"hey Quinn, I'm sorry I've been such a mess." Rachel says pressing a sub to Quinn. "I don't know, I just feel like I'm losing you. You're my best friend, I tell you everything and I just realized the last time you confided in me was high school." Rachel covers her mouth realizing that she was rambling. "I'm sorry." Quinn nods passively.

"why don't you talk to me? Don't you trust me." Rachel asks pushing away the pain of Quinn's silence.

"I don't know Rachel." Quinn sighs dropping her hands on the table.

"Do you talk to Joel?" Jealousy begins to creep in on Rachel.

"What does he have do with us." Quinn asks.

"I don't know, you haven't told me." Rachel says feeling defeated.

"Nothing, what did you want to talk about Rachel." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair.

"You Quinn, I want to talk about you." Rachel says in frustration.

"What about me?" Quinn leans across the table." I didn't act crazy the other night." Quinn watches Rachel face for a reaction.

"Quinn I'm confused about me-about you-about us." Rachel buries her hands in her face.

"I'm not. Figure it out Rachel. What do you want?" Quinn looks out the window not looking at the girl in front of her. _**She needs to figure it out for herself.**_

"I don't wont to lose you Quinn." Rachel just stares at Quinn. "I'm afraid I'll ruin this like I've ruined every other relationship I've been in."

"How do you feel about me?" Quinn asks straight forward.

"I love you, you're my best friend, the first and last thing I think about each day. But if your not talking to me, how I feel doesn't matter if you don't trust me." Rachel yells jumping out of her seat. She looks around sheepishly and then jolts to the door. Quinn stares at the spot Rachel was just at open mouthed. _**I can't believe it.**_

* * *

Rachel paces back and forth in the living room ready to burst as Santana walks through the door. "I'm so stupid, I can't believe I listened to you. I practically screamed in Subway that I love Quinn." Rachel begins to vent before Santana has a chance to get in the door.

"Whoa, Easy tiger. I suggest you take it down a notch before I go all lima heights on your ass for blaming me for shit." Santana sets down her purse and keys by the front door.

"I'm just frustrated at myself. I can't believe I said that." Rachel says calming. Rachel's phone whistles from the table. Rachel looks at the phone for a moment and shakes her head not bothering to see what it wanted.

"Does she feel the same way too?" Santana sits down at the table watching Rachel pace some more.

"Umm." Rachel begins to fidget." Ugh I kinda stormed out before she had a chance to say anything. "Rachel mumbles hoping Santana doesn't hear her.

"Your not serious? Why didn't you wait. That's so crazy Rachel. How are you suppose to know if she likes you or not? You are so irrational sometimes you know that?" Santana sighs.

"What if she says she doesn't feel that anymore. Everyone would have seen her reject me. Honestly I couldn't blame her if she said no." Rachel says trying to explain herself. "What about you, you guys back in action?" Rachel tries to change the subject.

"She wants me to go a date with Elise." Santana says sadly. " She thinks I have feelings for her." Santana still in shock after Brittany's reasoning. Rachel stands there stunned her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Your not going to do it." Rachel looks hard at Santana's expression. "Are you?"

"I have to. it's the only way I can prove that I want to be with her." Santana bits her lip debating if she should still do it.

"What that's like me telling Quinn to bang Joel." Rachel says not being able to make sense of it.

"That for one is not the same thing. We know we want/ love each other. You two are being pussies and cant admit you want to fuck each others like rabbits." Santana smirks.

"She admitted it over a year ago." Rachel says softly.

"Did you?" Santana asks already knowing the answer.

"I told her that kissing her was a mistake and I only did it because I was drunk." Rachel looks away from Santana ashamed.

"You fucked up, Bad!" Santana says getting slightly upset. " No wonder why she doesn't want to be with you."

"Geez thanks Santana." Rachel eyes start to water. "You think I don't know I messed up? That this past week isn't something I've caused." Rachel buries her head in her arm sobbing.

"Listen Berry." Santana abruptly stands up. "You need to quit with this pitty party bullshit. Yea you screwed up. Yes you made a mistake but you cant keep blaming yourself. Where is the Berry who was in high school. The girl who chased after her dreams who fought for she wanted." Santana takes a deep breath after her rant.

"Okay, okay." Rachel starts to calm down. "I can do this, but what about you, can you really go on a date with Elise?"

"I have no choice." Santana says sounding defeated.

Brittany and Quinn after they got back from their meetings they did there own things for the rest of the day. They both now lay on the couch watching TMZ on TV. Brittany's head is resting in Quinn's lap while Quinn uses the nightstand table as s foot rest.

"So how as your day?" Quinn asks Brittany in between zoning in and out.

"Egh, you?" Brittany responds half heartedly as she turns to look up at Quinn. Quinn looks down at Brittany giving her a half smile.

"Egh." Quinn says and they both start giggling before turning back to the television.

"is that Joel?" Brittany says in sudden surprise.

"I know who Joel and T are!" Quinn and Brittany jump out of their seats looking at each other with their mouths open.

* * *

**Lover I don't have to Love-Brighteyes. (Flashback)**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Declaration

**Hello this is starshine and i really enjoy writing these chapters as you know i am gay and my cousin is gay for girls i guess even though he is a guy lol. Him and I enjoy writing this story and even though you might not like it now we do appreciate you giving it a shot. Things go up but eventually everything comes down. Will our two couples be together? Or will they just fall again like everything else? Let us know what else would you like to go on. You haven't read nothing yet and i hope you like this chapter. The chapters are short but they do give us more time to update quicker. So please stay with us and we will make this go as fast and painless as possible. Well for us! Have a good Day/Night.**

**All Glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

**Declaration **

**Sunday, November 30****th**** 2013**

"We have a monkey?" Brittany asks excitedly to the brunette behind the animal shelter counter.

"Yes his name is Joe and he came in yesterday. " Marley looks up seeing Brittany's excited expression. "Someone is in a good mood today."

"I've missed all my animal buddies I'm really excited to see them." Brittany practically gushes.

"I'm sure they missed you too." Marley smiles and points to the bulletin board on the left. There is your chore list same as always and I'm pretty sure there is another animal charity event we are doing coming up soon.

"Hmm hopefully I can bring a date." Brittany grins, "Well let me get started I'll see you in a few." Brittany heads into the next room to start her chores.

Brittany's eyes fall right onto Joe as she walks through the door. "Hello, Newcomer." Brittany greets the animal

Joe begins to make hand signals at Brittany and hoots a few times.

"Aww your so cute little guy" Brittany walks towards the monkey who is in a cage and gives him a banana

Brittany smiles when the monkey shoves it into his mouth

She heads towards the dog section first. She meets a golden retriever named lucky.

She begins to groom his fur. _**I hope I didn't make a mistake lucky. What if she wants to be with her more then me?**_ _**She is pretty and smart. It's probably cause she is smart. I wish I was smarter**_. Brittany sighs inwardly Her phone vibrates as if a response to her thoughts.

**Santana 11:35am: **Um, so I guess I'll do it tonight

**Brittany 11:37am:** ok

**Santana 11:40am: **u can still change ur mind

**Brittany 11:45am:** I know

Brittany tries to push this feeling of regret and hurt away but it just linger on her heart

She puts lucky back in its cage and heads to the cat area to work with Tabby

Brittany starts changing the litter boxes and sweeping up the cages. She starts to feed them when one kitten's purrs start to tug at her. She sits down and pulls the kitten into her lap. The kitten moves around her lap and uses Brittany's hand to rub herself against. "Hey, Brittany can I help." Sam's voice breaks the moment of peace Brittany had found.

Brittany continues playing with the kitten as if she heard nothing.

"Brittany, talk to me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of acted that way. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Sam pleads. "What about-" Sam gets cut off.

"What about what, you being the one that's hurting me right now. You can't force what you think on other people don't you trust me to do what's best for myself." Brittany scoffs at Sam. "Don't you trust me to do go after what i want instead of what other people think I should want."

"Brittany, yes I trust you, I just wish we could talk about-" Sam says getting cut off again.

"Sam, there is nothing to talk about. Do you understand me? I love Santana and we're going to make this work. I will seriously never talk to you again if you end up messing this up again"

Brittany says as she gets up and returns the kitten to it's cage. "Well are you going to help or was that just an excuse to corner me."

* * *

"Mami." Santana screams in excitement seeing half her mothers face on the monitor. "Move the camera to the left a little. Right there that's perfect." Santana says as her mother's face center on the monitor.

"My beautiful baby girl, I've missed your sweet face." Maribel says in Spanish.

"When do you guys get back, I want to see you so bad Mami." Santana says switching to Spanish herself.

"We'll be home before Christmas. You should come home and spend it with us." The older Latina woman suggests. "Oh, I have all these pictures to show you, it's so beautiful here you should have come and brought that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"I don't think abuela would have approved." Santana says sadly. "I don't think she wants to see me anymore."

"Don't be silly she still loves you." Santana's mother snaps at her. "Give her some time. She will come around the two love you two share will win her over."

Santana uses her thumbs to catch the tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong baby, what are you crying."

"It's nothing mami." Santana lies. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Santana kisses her fingers and touches the screen.

"All right, baby. I have to get ready talk to your father. I love you Santana." They wave goodbye as her mother fades from sight and her father takes a seat in front of the camera.

"How is my little princess?" her father asks in anguish. Santana has always loved her fathers accent when speaking English.

"I'm doing good Papi." Santana flashes her father a smile.

"How's college? You going to be a doctor yet?" Santana's dad pursues.

"No Papi. I'm enjoying my job now." Santana sighs.

"All you do is party mija. What kind of job is that." Santana's Dad keeps pushing.

"I enjoy it. Why can't you just accept that this is something I want." Santana rolls her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check.

"How are you gonna get a family and a house when working there? Your husband cant support you forever." Her father chaste at her.

"I'm gay Papi. How many times have I told you this? I love Brittany and I can support us fine. Why can't you accept me?" Santana's voice gets louder at her dad not accepting her.

"Because who you are is unacceptable!" Santana's dad shouts.

"I'm gonna go." Santana's dad ends the call. Santana begins to cry in frustration. "Ugh" She shouts shutting her laptop and heading to her room. Unknown by Santana, Kurt came home early from a lunch with Rachel and heard everything between Santana and her dad. Santana grabs Bo and lays down cuddling with her. She buries her head into Bo's fur. She sighs deeply before drifting into a peaceful sleep

**Knock! Knock! **

Santana groans as she hears someone enter and footsteps getting closer. Santana moves her head from Bo's fur and sees Kurt staring at her.

"May I help you?" Santana raises an eyebrow at the flamboyant boy.

"Move over." Kurt hits Santana's leg motioning her to move. Santana moves back giving space for Kurt to lay down. Kurt puts his arm around Santana having her snuggle up to him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No…" She buries her head into his neck as sobs over flood her body.

"It will be." Kurt says reassuring.

"Thank you gay boy." Santana smiles. "I'm really glad I have you Kurty." Santana takes deep breaths calming her down.

"No problem Satan. This doesn't mean I want to have sex with you. I still like the Penis." Kurt smirks hearing Santana's giggle.

"Hehe and I like the Vijay Kurt." Santana pushes Kurt off the bed making them both burst out with laughter. "Where is Rachel at?" Santana asks looking over her bed seeing Kurt lying on the floor.

"She is meeting Quinn, She finally answered her phone." Kurt stretches sitting up from the floor.

"So that's why your home early." The Latina puts Bo on the bed moving towards the edge.

"Yeah, I don't know, I think I will miss Rachel being in denial." Kurt shrugs.

"You really think they're done torturing each other? Rachel has had Quinn on the hook since we started college, maybe before." Santana informs Kurt.

"That long?" Kurt sighs, "All we can do is hope. Anyways so you tell Brittany about your date tonight?"

"Yes." Santana huffs, "I'm still hoping she'll tell me to cancel. This is silly I know how I feel." Santana rolls her eyes and looks away.

"How are you going to handle your issue with Sam?" Kurt asks carefully.

"We are eventually going to have to talk. If I want to be with Britt I'm gonna have to deal with Sam, but until that day comes his life will be shit. Santana smirks

* * *

Quinn stands outside of Lyrical Madness twirling the keys around on her pointer finger. The blonde darling waits her impatience growing with each passing car. _**This is stupid. I'm just going to upset her and make her worry for no reason. Doesn't she realize I'm protecting her. It's my pain why should I force it on Someone else.**_

Rachel sits behind the club gathering her thoughts. _**Okay Rachel Barbara Berry you can do this. She is your Best friend. She is opening up don't mess this up. What if she tells me she loves Joel? I don't know if I can handle that. **_Rachel takes a deep breath before heading to the front of the club.

"Quinn." Rachel says hesitantly as the beautiful blonde stares into the street. The startled girl jumps before turning on Rachel with her hand over her heart.

"Rachel." Quinn says breathlessly, "You scared me." Quinn takes several deep breaths.

"Why are we here Quinn?" Rachel asks fearful of the answer.

"Puck and Joel flew to Tennessee this morning, so we can be alone, this place kind of reminds me of the auditorium." the blonde says shyly.

"Oh… It does, doesn't it. Not as big as the ones I use to sing at but it will work. Wait are you gonna sing for me?" Rachel smiles brightly noticing Quinn's shy gestures.

"Uh, I don't know maybe, it just reminds me of all the times we talked in high school." Quinn shuffles shyly to the door and opens it. "Coming?" Quinn holds the door for the brunette diva. Rachel rushes to the door nodding thank you to the blonde as she walks past her.

Quinn leads Rachel towards the stage turning on Rachel before reaching it. "Why did you run off on Friday?" Quinn asks not being able to drive the thought away.

"I was scared." Rachel fiddles with her hands.

"Rachel, there is nothing to be afraid of." Quinn takes Rachel's hands into her own. "I'm sorry I don't tell you things. It's just that last time I confided in someone my parents set a permanent date with a therapist."

"What happened Quinn. I'm not like everyone else. I really cared about you." Rachel says sincerely.

Quinn reaches into a shirt and pulls out a necklace and squeezes it tightly she brushes back her hair with her free hand. "Joel bough this for me." Quinn gives a small laugh, "He says having something to hold onto makes it hurt a little less. It does a little, you remember telling me I was putting on weight in high school?"

"Yes it was Junior year like around February." Rachel says recalling their rough high school friendship.

* * *

Rachel was standing in Glee Club by the piano wearing her green and black plaid outfit. Finn was the first to show up and they start discussing this weeks assignment. It wasn't long before Sue's unholy trinity came into the room and joined them. Quinn locks her arm with Finn and Rachel realizes she's the only one not wearing her Cheerio's uniform. That's when Rachel notices that Quinn was wearing very loose fitting clothes and still Rachel could tell she looks a little bigger. Finn walks off to talk to Mike and Puck who just walked in. "Quinn are you putting on weight?" Rachel whispers so only the girls can hear her. The Queen Bee's normally perfect face wore an expression of absolute horror.

"Hey man-hands if Lucy decides to let loose every now and again who are you to judge her." Santana snaps at her and Brittany looks at Rachel like she just drowned a littler of puppies.

"Screw both of you." Quinn scoffs at them and flees the room.

"What did I say?" Santana asks clueless. Brittany whispers something into Santana's ear and Santana starts to follow Quinn before Brittany pulls her back and shakes her head. Rachel decides to go after Quinn herself and finds the Homecoming Queen drying her eyes in the bathroom.

"Hey I'm sorry. Is everything okay?" Rachel asks confusion nibbling at her. Quinn huffs finally releasing the breathe she was holding.

"Santana joke is just really getting old, and I can't believe you think I'm getting fat." Quinn says with a total lack of emotion.

"That's not what I meant." Rachel says apologetically. Quinn rolls her eyes and starts towards the door.

"We're late for Glee club." Quinn informs Rachel evenly as she holds the door to the bathroom for Rachel.

* * *

Rachel watches as Quinn disappears from the conversation and starts to wander around her own mind. Quinn's knuckles on the hand gripping her necklace turn white. "Quinn talk to me, this is a safe place." Rachel says soothingly.

"You sound like my therapist." Quinn laughs lightly trying to brighten the mood.

"Sorry, that was my fathers talking." Rachel responds giving Quinn a soft smile.

"Yes I know." Quinn says frowning slightly. "I passed out and fell down the stairs later that month." Quinn start to envision waking up to find out her life was changed.

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy." A strange woman's voice calls Quinn from the abyss. Quinn groans feeling like every inch of her body was in utter agony. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You look like your still in pain, I'll increase your pain meds." the elder woman wearing a white coat says.

"NO!" Quinn's scream comes out more like a hoarse whisper. "I'm fine." Quinn tries to put on a brave face knowing nothing in her body felt right.

"I'm Dr. Bolton , Lucy we're going to take good care of you. Your mother will be here in a couple hours." the doctor says slowly as she walks to a rolling cart pulling out a needle and walking back to Quinn.

"What about the baby?" Quinn cries as she tries to pull herself away from the doctor.

"I'm sorry Lucy." the doctor says shaking her head slowly.

* * *

"I told everyone I passed out because of low blood sugar. I didn't tell them why my blood sugar was low." Quinn's tears rain down her face. "I killed my baby Rachel." Quinn shuts her eyes burying her face in her hands as she trembled uncontrollably.

Rachel stands there her hands covering her mouth as shock fills her. "You-Quinn you didn't kill your baby." Rachel snaps out of her shock induced coma

"Rachel I did kill her, I didn't go to the doctor I wasn't eating right and I only took vitmains Santana stole for me." Quinn moves her hands to her hair and begins pulling hard against it.

"Stop that!" Rachel rushes to Quinn taking her hand." No you didn't quit blaming yourself. Rachel Interlace her fingers with the blonde making her look at her. "You cant blame yourself. You will go crazy."

"There was so much stuff I should have done. Why was I so scared, Now I'll never know Beth, I never hold her in my arms and now you know one of the horrid things I'm responsible for." Quinn looks down in shame as she talks.

Rachel wraps Quinn in an embrace letting her cry into her chest. "This is not your fault Quinn. Do you hear me. Please don't cry I'm here for you. You wont lose anything like that again. I promise." Rachel whispers into her hair. "It's ok. It's gonna be ok." Quinn sobs and cries into Rachel's chest and time seams to stop mattering. Quinn eventually pulls back and dries her eyes with her pointer finer.

"Well I choose this place because I wanted to sing to you. So can I do that before I break down again." Quinn laughs trying to force a smile from herself. "Stay right their." Quinn tells Rachel as she climbs onto the stage. Quinn pulls out her cell phone and plays with it for a moment. The lights dim and a purple spot light shines on Quinn as a melody begins to play. The blonde starts singing shyly.

Today is gonna be the dayThat they're gonna throw it back to youBy now you should've somehowRealized what you gotta doI don't believe that anybodyFeels the way I do about you now.

Quinn voice rises in confidence as she belts out the the word was on the streetThat the fire in your heart is outI'm sure you've heard it all beforeBut you never really had a doubtI don't believe that anybody feelsThe way I do about you now

Quinn jumps off the stage taking Rachel's hands as she looks deep into her brown eyes transferring all her love and adoration for the diva in front

_Of all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I wouldLike to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonder wall_

Quinn sings the rest of the song with tears pouring down her face. Rachel now has moist cheeks as she realizes Quinn's true feelings for her. Rachel might have always been dense when it came to people telling them how they feel but when you sing it. It's like everything comes together.

* * *

Santana looks across the table at the girl across from her. "I'm sorry you dressed up and I'm here in jeans and a t-shirt." Santana apologizes. _**Damn as if this wasn't already awkward enough. I know who I want to be with. This is torture. **_

"Santana I wanted to dress like this. Honestly I'm surprised you showed up." Elise smiles at Santana trying to clear the awkwardness of the date.

"I may be a class A bitch, but I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." Santana tells Elise.

"So why are you doing this." Elise asks knowing Santana didn't want to be here.

"Brittany wants me to see if I have feelings for you." Santana just comes out and says it. Elise chuckles softly shaking her head.

"Wow, that's very candid of you." Elise says then sighs." Well you do." Elise talks quickly not giving the Latina a chance to cut her off. "There not the feelings I hope but you care none the less. I hoped that after that night you did. But you do care about the people around you even when you act heartless. We're friends Santana and I really don't understand why what happened did happen."

"I love Brittany, and I don't know how everything got so fucked up that, that I lead you on." Santana says thinking back on a million different happy moments with her beautiful blonde dancer.

"Until that night at the club I never thought you would be with me. You are very alluring Santana and I know you are with Brittan and I'm ok with that. I want you to be happy and I cant do that the way she can. We are friends first. As much as that night confused me. We will always be friends." Elise smiles softly

"I feel like I gave in to quickly. Like maybe I should have fought more not to be here." Santana shrugs.

"Love makes us give in. Its ok just go fight for her now." Elise says sternly.

"I will." Santana stays in her seat debating what to do next.

"What are you still doing here?" Elise smiles. "Go!"

"Thank you. You are really a good friend." Santana stands up kisses Elise on the cheek and jets out to go get her girl.

* * *

Santana pulls up to the blondes apartment nervously fidgeting in her seat. She rushes up the stairs standing in front of the door rehearsing. "Ok. Britt I went on the date like you said. And I have no feeling for Elise at all. No that's stu-"

"She really wont like that you used that word." Quinn opens the door smirking obviously showing she heard her speech. Santana's face turns red.

"She's in her room." Quinn lets the Latina in. Santana nods then begins her journey. "Hey Lezpez don't mess this up." Quinn smirks giving her a thumbs up.

Santana knocks softly on Brittany's bedroom door hoping she was still up.

"Come in" Brittany's voice calls through the door. Santana opens the door catching Brittany wiping tears from her eyes. "You're supposed to be with Elise." Brittany says confused.

"Why were you crying?" Santana asks softly as she walks to where Brittany is sitting on her bed.

"I was worried that you would choose her over me, because she's prettier and smarter." Brittany shrugs. "I just didn't think it would be so quickly." Brittany looks to the foot of her bed as Lord Tubbington hisses at Santana.

"Brittany Susan Pierce I love you." Santana says touching the side of the blondes face.

"But?" Brittany asks mournfully as Lord Tubbington leaps of the bed hissing at Santana as he left the room.

"No buts, all I thought about was you, all I said was about you and I realized I was on a date with the wrong person." Santana cups Brittany's face with both hands and kisses her softly on the forehead.

"I only want you Britt Britt." Brittany smiles bright at Santana.

"I only want you too sanny." Britt stares into mocha eyes. Santana's breathing gets heavier at the close proximity of the bombshell blonde.

"I need to go or things will move to fast." Santana pulls Brittany to her feet and the blonde does a spin pulling Santana towards the door. Santana opens the door stepping out and turning around facing Brittany who is now leaning against the door frame.

"Night Britt" Santana whispers staring at the beauty of the blonde.

"Night San." Brittany stares at the other girls lips before she couldn't see them anymore.

The Latina turns around and walks down the stairs towards her car. She hears feet running after her and turns around to catch a blonde jumping on her slamming there lips together.

"I love you" Brittany whispers against the kiss.

"I love you too" Santana sighs pulling their bodies closer.

* * *

**The song we used in this chapter. Is one of my all time favorites. It is wonderwall by oasis if you never heard of it i recommend it to everyone. **

**ENJOY!**


	11. New Beginnings

**Hello everyone we are putting up two chapters today because one I (Starshine) Is going to visit family in Florida and M&M is apparently going to South Carolina for however long so sad face. The updates will be a little slower until I get back and i will update as much as i can. This chapter is sweet/fluffy. I really hope you enjoy it and i am sorry for the next slow updates but I will be working on it. I hope you enjoy this one because it is a good one.**

**-I am really sad that Finn (Cory Monteith) died my prayers are sent out to him and his family. I really didn't like him until season 3/4 but he is a good guy and everyone loves him. R.I.P**

**-All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All non glee characters belong to yours truly**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**Tuesday, December 2****nd**** 2013**

Brittany unwraps the towel from her head and fixes her hair pulling it back into a pony tail. The blonde nymph checks the mirror one last time before deciding to grab some breakfast. Sam sits at the breakfast bar shoulders hunched looking sulky. She rolls her eyes and decides to ignore him as she prepares herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam assaults the silence Brittany had hoped to enjoy. "No," Brittany says as she takes a seat at the table away from Sam. "But I want this to work, and sitting around won't fix anything."

"Love and trust shouldn't be so much work, it should be natural." Sam lectures the naïve blonde.

"I don't want to talk about." Brittany says starting to get frustrated.

"You don't want to talk about anything anymore." Sam snaps at her as Quinn walks out of her bedroom.

"What's your problem?" Quinn levels a gaze that would terrify the bravest souls.

"Nothing," Sam mutters as he gets up from the bar. "I've gotta go." Sam rushes out the door shaking his head and leaves his bowl on the counter. Quinn's eyes bore into his back all the way through the door. The agitated blonde sighs as she tosses Sam's breakfast in the trash, bowl included. Quinn glides over to Brittany and gently kisses the top of her head.

"You okay?" Quinn asks as Brittany nods affirmative. "Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn asks gently and the other blonde shakes her head no seemly. "Want me to kick his ass?" Quinn asks hopefully. Brittany continues to shake her head as she lets loose a laugh.

"Where you headed?" Brittany asks noticing Quinn's keys during her giggle spree. "Going to meet Rachel?" Brittany says in a sing song tone. "Not yet. Going to get Puck, Joel is still in Tennessee. Puck needs a ride from the airport." Quinn answers flashing Puck's bar keys.

"Are you guys together yet?" Brittany asks ignoring Quinn's last answer.

"We're gonna go slow. I don't want to be an experiment. I want this to last." Quinn's cheeks turn pink at her confession.

"Haven't you waited long enough?" Brittany asks not letting anything go.

"Don't you have a date to worry about." Quinn asks playfully. Brittany responds by sticking out her tongue at Quinn. "Don't point that at me unless you plan to use it." Quinn smirks at Brittany.

"I do have a date tonight." Brittany says slyly.

"Gross." Quinn says while covering her ears and squirming. "Thanks for that mental image." Quinn complains as she sticks her tongue.

Quinn looks around while she waits for Puck to exit the plane. _**Of course he'd be an hour late. If he doesn't hurry up not only will I have missed class I'm going to be late for lunch.**_ Quinn sighs as people pour out of the plane, finally she lays eyes on an exhausted looking puck carrying a backpack. "Hey beautiful aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Puck throw her a smile as you reaches her.

"I wish I could say the same for you. But it looks like you got hit by the plane." Quinn chuckles turning around and leading puck to the car.

"It was worth it." Puck mumbles, "No idea when we'll be able to see each other again." Puck follows Quinn to her vehicle.

"We are talking about T right? Unless you have a thing for Joel" Quinn glances over her shoulder raising an eyebrow at puck.

"He's cute, but really unavailable." Puck says grinning boyishly.

"Haha I know who she is Puck." Quinn says

"Fuck, who all knows." Puck looks around outside the car as if looking for someone watching him.

"Brittany, we won't tell anyone unless you say we can, you know this relationship won't be easy Noel. " Quinn arrives at her car opening the door and getting in.

"Yeah we know so far we've kept it out of the papers though." Puck says lowly.

"Isn't it hard with her gone all the time?" Quinn asks pulling out of the airport.

"Yeah, but it's easier with Joel around. He puts things in perspective you know." Pucks says with a bit of sadness.

"So what have I missed everything go well in the Club for you the other night?" Puck asks.

"That's complicated." Quinn answers vaguely.

"So if that's complicated, what's the deal with you and Joel?" Puck pries.

"We're just friends Puck, we both love other people." Quinn says staring at the traffic in front of her.

"It's sad." Puck states the obvious, "Hey, thanks for helping him."

"Ya, no problem." Quinn responds quickly. _**I'm glad you believe I'm the one helping him. **_Quinn thinks to herself as Puck's musical warehouse comes into view.

"You've got a big heart Quinn. Have Sam call me I've got some work for him." Puck says as he gets his stuff and gets out of the car. "Thanks."

"No problem." Quinn says waving. Quinn's mind starts to drift as she watches Puck head inside. _**He's going to freak if he ever finds out.**_

"This is a bad idea." Rachel tells Kurt as the two of them take seats at their normal table at Perked. The brunette scopes out the place meeting eyes with Carli. "Can't we go somewhere else." Rachel complains.

"This was your idea Rachel." Kurt informs her snippily.

"When did everyone start listening to me." Rachel sighs dramatically.

"Back in high school when you pester us till you got your way." Kurt informs her gleefully.

"What are you two conspiring about." Santana's voice makes Rachel jump. "Jumpy much?" Santana takes a seat and Brittany takes one beside her.

"You guys come together?" Kurt asks like a tabloid reporter.

"Usually." Brittany answers non-chalantly.

"So what were you talking about." Santana bites her lip looking around for a distraction.

"Britt your adorable." Kurt chuckles. "Rachel thinks it's going to awkward with Carli." Kurt leans in whispering softly.

"Why?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Because Rachel wants to get her Mac on with Quinn." Kurt whispers across the table and Rachel looks mortified.

"What's that?" Brittany looks at Santana questioningly.

"Sweet lady kisses." Santana whispers in the blondes ear. "Oh." Brittany smiles, "I know what those are." Brittany whispers to the others at the table.

"What are we whispering about?" Carli joins the whispering foursome from the shadows.

"Sweet lady kisses." Brittany nearly shouts across the café. Rachel rests her elbow on the table and buries her forehead into her hand.

"How do I get some of those?" Carli asks throwing a half frown.

"How do you get what?" Quinn asks taking the seat next to Brittany.

"Sweet lady kisses." Brittany exclaims. Rachel moves her arm and drops her head onto the table.

"Are you selling them?" Quinn asks Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"No Rachel is giving them away." Brittany responds happily as Rachel's eyes grow wide and she begins to bang her head against the table.

"Can I have one of them?" Rachel lays her head on the table looking at the girl who said it.

Carli smiles back down at the brunette. Rachel looks embarrassed as five sets of eyes are waiting for her answers. "Can we just order?" Rachel says quickly putting the menu in front of her.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asks noticing Brittany's posture tense.

"He had stuff to do." Quinn intervenes sensing the awkwardness seeping through.

"Oh." Kurt mouths silently.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?" Carli asks after passing the drinks around being extra cautious around Quinn. Rachel shoots a glances over at Quinn who just gives her a half hearted shrug.

"Sure." Rachel says getting up to follow Carli flashing an apologetic smile at Quinn. Rachel follows Carli until they're out of earshot of the table. The red headed waitress turns to face Rachel.

"Hey, I'm sorry dinner was such a total failure. I didn't expect the kitchen to be such a mess. Can you forgive me, give me another chance. I've got tickets for 'Funny Girl'" Carli says quickly not stopping to breathe.

"Umm, sure Carli let me know when." Rachel gives her a small smile regretting the words as soon as they leaver her mouth.

"Hey Berry get your ass back to the table." Santana yells from her seat.

"OK! I have to go. Just text me." Rachel smiles until Carli leans in giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel's mouth drops in horror thinking Quinn may be watching. Rachel turns and hurries back to the table and takes her seat.

"Where's Puck and Joel?" Kurt asks continuing the conversation that was going on while Rachel was gone.

"Puck needs to get his orders and inventory straight. Joel is taking care of something for T." Quinn fills everyone in.

"Does anyone know who T is?" Santana asks the mystery finally getting to her. Brittany slams her trap shut and motions of locking it and throwing away the key. "Britt do you know something we don't? Santana asks. Brittany shakes her head rapidly.

"Do you know who T is?" Kurt jumps in. Brittany shrugs her shoulders and cocks her head to the side.

"Who told you?" Rachel asks joining the inquisition.

"No one told her, she figured it out on her own." Quinn leapt in to rescue her friend.

"What you know too?" Santana says surprised.

"I think we're being insulted." Quinn pulls Brittany aside.

"It's hairism that's what it is Quinn. We're not wanted here we should go." Brittany says pulling Quinn up beside her. The two blondes start walking towards the door.

"Quinn, Brittany." Santana says confused. The two blondes turn their faces to the table and stick out their tongues out at the table before escaping through the door.

Santana was hoping everything would go well tonight as she arrives at Brittany's apartment. _**Am I rushing her, should i give her more time. Hell is it going to gnaw at me every time she's around Sam. Brittany may be completely oblivious but he wants her**_. Santana shakes her away the thoughts and knocks on the door hoping anyone but Sam answered. Quinn opens the door and flashes her a smile. "She's still getting ready, come on in." Quinn leads her to the breakfast bar and they both take a seat. "So what do you have planned tonight." Quinn's mothers.

" I can't tell you. You might use it to go on a date with man hands" Santana smirks

"Yeah if we ever get to that point." Quinn mutters.

"She tell you what Carli wanted?" Quinn asks.

"I am not going to jump in that" Santana waits patiently for Brittany ignoring

"Thanks, for all the moral support." Quinn whines.

"Your welcome. Just be understanding. Don't jump to conclusions. " Santana stare at Brittany's door urging for the blonde to come out

"I'll try." Quinn says looking concerned. "I'm right to be trying to take this slow, right."

"Yes. This is both new to you too" Santana looks at Quinn with sympathy" it won't be easy"

"Nothing worth it ever is." Quinn flashes a smile, "You know like our friendship."

"Ugh don't remind me remember Cheerios camp?" Santana smiles

"Well we have some good memories." Quinn grins.

* * *

Santana sits on the bus with black shorts and a shirt that says "I'm number one bitch" on it. To say she was nervous is beyond what she was but she would never tell you that. She has her McKinley middle school cheer leading bag in her lap starring out the bus window as trees and cabins past by in a blur.

Santana hears the bus creak to a stop and hears some women with a microphone screaming at kids. "Hey grater face get off the bus quickly or we will be here forever. Your already on my list maggot"

Santana listens to the screeching woman as she trot of the bus. She falls in line with the other members.

"I heard she never sleeps and just stays up late thinking about how to kick us out so she can eat us." Santana hears a red head whisper to her right. Santana rolls her eyes at the absurd story and turns to her left to see bright blue eyes starring back at her.

"Can I help you" Santana asks rudely.

"Your really pretty." The blonde says confusing the shorter girl. Santana turns around while there coach introduces her self.

"I'm coach Sue Sylvester. I don't answer to that. You may call me coach or master either or work. If you weigh to much or can't do a hand stand for five hours you are immediately off my squad." The blonde next to Santana does a hand stand.

"I don't think she means now" the blonde on the blue eyed girls left says.

"Oh but I can." The taller blonde smiles.

"Hey jugs are you paying attention to me?" Sue walks towards the Latina. Santana looks around questioningly and points to her self.

"Yes you. Why are you talking to airhead and Lucy over here and not paying attention to me?" Sue shrills.

"Wait you have an air head? They are my favorite can I have it?" The taller one asks. Sue hits her head and shakes her head while walking away.

"Is it that obvious?" The shorter blonde says picking up her bag and heads to her cabin which happens to be what formed the unholy trinity.

* * *

"Things sure haven't been boring since then" Quinn smiles and chuckles softly.

"It's been a full time job keeping us in line. Who knows were we would be if we hadn't met." Santana glows as she hears Brittany's door open.

"Hey there beautiful ladies." Brittany calls to them as she closes her bedroom door. Her two companions turn to see the glue that kept them together for all those years. Santana's mouth falls open as she sees Brittany in Black uggs, Black leggings, lime green shorts with a gray hoodie and a winter hate with lime green balls at the end and top of it.

"It this ok?" Brittany twirls. She looks at Santana's attire feeling underdressed at the Latina's outfit. She is wearing tight slacks, a leather jacket and converses.

"Beautiful" Santana picks her jaw up from the floor. Regaining composure from the bombshell blonde.

"You look good Britt." Quinn pipes in as sexual tension fills the room. "Ok im going to get out of here. You should too or you never will." Quinn scurries to her room closing the door breaking the trance of the other too.

"Beautiful" Santana repeats looking the taller girl up and down again. Brittany giggles

"You said that already." Brittany says stepping closer to Santana.

"I know." Santana says interlacing their fingers together. Santana never takes her eyes off the blonde until she is being tugged to the door.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks impatiently while Santana is driving towards the restaurant.

"It's a secret." Santana smiles brightly.

"No fair." Brittany pouts starring at the driver.

"put that deadly thing away." Santana pushes Brittany's face away from her direction.

"I've got to use what I have. Mommy told me if you've got it flaunt it." Brittany says throwing her shoulders back and crossing her impossibly long legs.

"So your saying I can flaunt my assets to everyone then." Santana runs her hands down her chest keeping her eyes locked with Brittany while sitting at a red light.

"Mine." Brittany declares strongly placing her hand on Santana's lap. "And if you flaunt too much." Brittany pulls her hand away and runs a finger across her chest then waves it 'no' at Santana. Santana bursts out laughing.

"Your's huh?" Santana asks interlacing their fingers and pulling Brittany's hand back into her lap.

"Are we there yet?" Brittany asks in a sing song voice as she uses her free hand to run ever so lightly up Santana's forearm.

"Um almost. Ok I need you to close your eyes." Santana tells her.

"Why?" Brittany asks her excitement starting to build. "Do you have handcuffs?"

"Just close them." Santana chuckles while looking at Brittany making sure they are.

"Ooh, I know a feather like I did to you that one time." Brittany closes her eyes and pulls her snow cap down to cover them in case the temptation is just too much. Santana pulls a sign from the backseat and hurries out and blocks the sign of the restaurant.

"Britt, open your eyes. Look!" Santana hollers back to the blonde still sitting in the vehicle

Brittany frowns in disappointment as she pulls up her cap. Brittany's eyes catch the sign and Brittany leaps out the car crashing into Santana's arms.

"oh my god, Breadsticks, our favorite. I love you." Brittany's face is made of pure joy.

"It's not really Breadsticks but it will do." Santana smiles putting the sign down. Brittany locks her arm with Santana and pulls her into the restaurant her excitement getting the best of her.

"You are amazing." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as they reach the hostess. Santana smiles widely.

"Reservations?" The hostess asks.

"Two under Lopez." Santana follows the hostess to a booth that's secluded in the back where privacy wont be an issue.

"Can we share a plate of spaghetti." Brittany asks shyly to the waitress that just arrived.

"I miss this." Brittany says sadly. "I miss things being easy with us."

Santana reaches across the table holding Britt's hand. "It will get easier. I love you. You love me that's all that matters." Brittany places a napkin over their hands making Santana break into a grin. The waitress brings out the big plate of spaghetti. _**Ok Santana you can do this. **_Santana watches Brittany as she begins to eat. Santana leans towards her plate placing her nose behind a meatball and pushes it softly to Brittany's side. The blonde watches with tears in her eyes at the Latina. _**This is the girl I fell in love with. The one who would do sweet things for me to show me she cares and show me a completely another side to her. I am the only one she shows. And I love her for it. I don't want anyone else and I'm glad she is mine. **_

"Thank you" Brittany whispers.

"For?" Santana looks at the other girl softly.

"Loving me and proving you still do." Brittany lets a tear run down her face wiping it with the back of her hand.

"I will never stop." Santana wipes her nose with a napkin looking deep into blue eyes.

"I love you San." Brittany leans across the table. Santana meets her halfway.

"I love you too Brit." Santana whispers before kissing the Blonde lovingly. Santana and Brittany finish their food, to Brittany's dismay Santana pays the check and they head to the second part of the date.

"where we going now?" Brittany asks when Santana informs her the date is not over. Santana ignores her but keeps her signature smirk on.

"Santana? Come on." Brittany sighs dramatically as Santana smiles facing the road as she continues to drive.

"San" Brittany tries the seductive route. She places her hand on Santana's thigh running her hand up. Santana bites her lip placing her hand over Brittany's removing the dancers and placing them to her lips kissing them and putting them back to the blondes lap. _**Whoa that was close. **_Santana sighs lightly. Brittany pouts crossing her arms over her chest sighing.

"Your cute" Santana says giggling at the blonde.

"Meanie" Brittany turns her body away from the Latina. Santana burst out laughing at the blonde being adorable.

"Well you can stay in the car and pout but I'm going Ice skating." Santana shuts her escalade off and climbs out of the car walking to the arena.

"I don't wan- wait Ice skating! Santana wait up!" Brittany jumps out of the car chaseing after the beauty.

"What took you so long?" Santana smirks when seeing Brittany run to the bench stripping off her uggs and throwing the ice skates Santana got her on.

"someone left me." Brittany winks playfully at the shorter girl.

"That's terrible." Santana joins in.

"I know!" Brittany says with mock hurt. Brittany helps Santana put her skates on and get on the ice. Santana interlaces her hands with Brittany's as they being skating around the circle. Santana losses her balance falling backwards but is caught by her blonde dancer. "Whoa Thanks." Santana says covering her heart with her hand trying to stop it from beating extraordinary fast. "I'll always catch you if you fall." Brittany looks at Santana, eyes locking. Santana understands the meeting of the blonde's words. Brittany begins skating backwards keeping their hands together.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me." Santana smiles.

"Me too." Brittany bumps into a little girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry." Brittany lets go of her lover and faces the girl who seems to be having trouble skating. "You need help?" Brittany gets down to eye level asking the girl who doesn't look any older then seven. The small girl nods taking Brittany's out stretched hand. Brittany does a few laps with the little blonde hitting Santana's ass every time she passes her. _**Wow she is really beautiful. **_Santana gets off the rink grabbing two Cocoa's and watches the girl do spins and pirouettes on the ice for the little one. Brittany leaves the little girl waving bye as she heads over to Santana taking the seat next to her.

"Here!" Santana hands Brittany her Cocoa.

"Thank you." Brittany kisses Santana's cheek making her blush. " Aww your blushing Sanny." Brittany pokes Santana's cheek making the Latina turn away.

"Ethnic people don't blush Britt." Santana smiles.

* * *

"So what are we going to be watching." Rachel asks still confused by Quinn's earlier answer."It's an anime, It's kind of like a Japanese cartoon. This one is a series, it's actually my favorite. It's called. Kannazuki no miko" Quinn chuckles softly. "Trust me, okay." Quinn says as she puts a disc into the DVD player. Rachel stretches out on the couch and grabs a handful of popcorn.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Rachel smirks at Quinn. The blonde turns to the Diva shaking her head vehemently. Quinn walks over to the couch and sits on the left side of the couch. Rachel slowly inches to Quinn then places her head against the blondes chest and shoulder. Quinn holds Rachel and starts the DVD.

"Rachel." Quinn begins as the opening starts. "What did Carli want?" Quinn asks looking down onto Rachel's head. Rachel sits up.

"She uhh-" Rachel mumbles as she fidgets. " She blames herself for ruining dinner and wants to make it up to me." Rachel says vaguely.

"How?" Quinn asks perhaps to calmly.

"Umm." Rachel pauses and takes a deep breath. " She wants to take me to an 'Funny Girl'/ I froze then said yes, I didn't want to hurt her feelings." Rachel winces waiting for Quinn to snap at her.

"Okay." Quinn says evenly. "It's starting."

"Your not mad?" Rachel asks cautiously.

"I'm not thrilled, but it's my fault for wanting to take this slow. " Quinn says not taking her eyes off the screen. Rachel looks at Quinn before talking.

"I really love that you want to go slow with me. I don't like her like I like you Quinn. I want to try this with you only you." Rachel pushes a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Rachel." Quinn says softly kissing her on the forehead. "I chose this show because it reminds me of us let's watch it and enjoy our night." Quinn takes Rachel's hand and holds it. They start off sitting up on the couch that quickly turn to spooning with Quinn holding Rachel from behind.

"So is she into the girl or the guy?" Rachel asks her fourth or fifth question.

"Rachel honey, watch the show and we'll find out. If you ask me another question I'm just going to kiss you to shut you up." Quinn answers sweetly. Rachel rolls from her side to her back and looks over to Quinn daringly.

"Why-" Rachel's words drown out as Quinn's soft lips press against hers. Quinn starts to stop kissing Rachel. "How-" Rachel mumbles as she pulls Quinn on top of her.


	12. Princess Flower

**This is probably a fun one to write. I loved making the characters happy but usually sad times follow happy times. So stick with it and they will get there let us know how you feel about the chapter.**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All non-glee characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

**Princess Flower**

**Wednesday, December 3****rd**** 2013**

Rachel wakes up smiling as the events of her late night with Quinn flashes through her head. (I'm really happy, I want to see her again.) the diva jumps out of bed and gets dress with a pep in her step. Rachel dresses today in a checkered skirt with a button up shirt. Jumpers and wears two braids that rest over her shoulder. Rachel applies her eye liner as she hears someone loudly pouring themselves a cup of coffee. Rachel walks out there with a smile she doesn't think Satan herself could take off. Literally.

"Hey Satan! How are you this lovely morning?" Rachel nearly shouts as she can't contain her excitement.

"Too early, death to the one with the big nose. " Santana huffs resting her head on the cool table sighing audibly. "You can't ruin my day today so don't even try." Santana smirks proud that her friend stands up for herself more then in high school. "Hey man hands why are you dressed like that? That looks like something you would wear in high school...actually you did wear it." Santana states looking at the girl up and down. "We'll I think I look better now and I Quinn likes it so..." Rachel cheeks turn a tint of red. "Aww you wearing for your boo" Santana pinches Rachel's cheeks before heading upstairs to start her day.

Rachel continues her bright morning making herself a bagel. Kurt comes into the kitchen takes one look at Rachel an says, "I hate morning people."

"We'll we hate you" Rachel answers back immediately.

Kurt walks past her and pulls himself a cup of coffee. "Better." he mumbles. "So am I allowed in the living room tonight or are u too going to be having sex again? Can we get a schedule or something." Kurt says very loudly.

"You got some way to go girl." Santana yells down the stairs.

"We didn't have sex Santana" Rachel yells up the stairs giving Kurt a glare. "It wasn't like that we were just...Britt would say we were talking with our songs super close" Rachel smiles remembering how she almost got to second base.

"Hey not my fault you can't get any" Santana yells down the stairs. "I can get some" Rachel shouts then looks embarrassed at her words.

"Whoa berry. To much info." Kurt says covering his ears. "Seriously though my fashion show is on tonight, so can i have the TV." Kurt goes on.

"Yes Kurt me am Quinn will not be staring in any public entertainment."

"You're already thinking about making videos, you've got it bad." Kurt sticks his tongue out at her.

"Wanky!" Santana shouts through the house.

**Quinn 9:30am: **First thought when i woke up. :P

**Rachel 9:35am: **how to kill my roommates for embarrassing me?

"Santana!" Rachel Hollers. "Yes?" The Latina answers.

"Shut up!" Rachel says sweetly.

**Quinn 9:37am: **That's too bad, last night was good right?

**Rachel 9:39am: **the best

"Rachel." Santana calls down the stairs, "Make me sweetheart." Santana says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

**Quinn 9:41am: **Did you like the anime?

"Gladly" Rachel grabs tape from a kitchen drawer and rips it off walking towards Santana.

**Rachel 9:43am**: can we watch it again I was confused on some parts

"Wanky." Santana busts out laughing, "You're going to hurt yourself small fry.

"As long as your quiet I really don't care. " Rachel takes a step towards the fiery Latina

Santana jukes right then jukes left and slips past Rachel heading into the kitchen. Rachel turns chasing her the tape pulled out in front of her. The brunette diva corners the Latina next to Kurt. Santana looks around like an animal with it's back against the wall and as a last ditch effort grabs Kurt and pulls him in front of her.

Santana ducks behind Kurt and looks over his shoulder at her assailant. Rachel leaps and tries to leap and stick the tape on Santana but the sly Latina moves Kurt like a shield to take the blow.

"No Santana I will not help you now get off of me. " Kurt pulls his body away from the cornered girl. "We'll well looks like there is no where to run Sanny." Rachel smiles wickedly.

"Berry if you even think about taking another step forward I will ends you" Santana says warningly.

* * *

"I don't know why you buy this stuff Quinn, you never wear it." Brittany says as Quinn makes her purchases at hot topic.

"I love this kind of stuff." Quinn says shyly.

"Why is your princess in another castle?" Brittany asks reading one of the tee-shirts that Quinn bought. Quinn grabs the shirt and stuffs it in the bag looking around.

"Uh it's just a saying Britt." Quinn says as she looks around to see if anybody heard them.

"Did you like the dress though?" Quinn asks getting serious.

"Yes I did. If I didn't have a thing for Latina's I would definitely rip that off you later" Brittany smiles walking towards fye.

"Thanks Britt, let me get something for you, I am dragging you along you should get something out of it." Quinn begs.

"Yes ma'am " Brittany pulls Quinn into the back section where the posters are. "Hey Quinn, she hot?" Brittany points to Megan fox on the poster.

"I guess, she's not really my thing." Quinn informs her friend.

"Well then show me what your thing is." Brittany responds quickly. Quinn looks around the store for a few moments and finds a satisfactory image. Quinn points at Scarlet Johansson on the 'Avengers' poster. "So what is it you like about her?" "She's curvy and comfortable with being who she is and those lips." Quinn shrugs. "She's also in one of my favorite movies."

"Hmm, not sure I understand." Brittany says as she grabs 'Pretty Little Liars' and show it to Quinn. "You never told me while we're watching this who you're attracted to." Brittany tries to get more information.

"Emily, Hannah, and Caleb. Why are suddenly so interested?" Quinn says after a thinking about it for a moment she adds on. "Aria's mom, Spencer's sister." Quinn giggles.

"I think I'm getting some sort of idea." Brittany says doubtfully. Quinn spins suddenly and walks over to three guys who are seem to be harassing a teenage girl.

"Beat it." Quinn says expecting to be obeyed. Brittany wasn't surprised at all when the three boys fled the store. "Are you okay." Quinn asks the girl.

* * *

One day in Elementary School. A naïve' Brittany Pierce plays in the sand box with her little unicorn named flower. Little Britt is building a fortress to protect the Princess. A little old David Karofsky comes over messing with the blonde.

"Hey stupid. Give me the unicorn." Little David snatches the unicorn out of Brittany's hands. Kicking sand in her face.

"Hey give flower back she's not your's." Brittany stands up taller then the boy.

"Who would name it Flower. That's a stupid name." David says pulling the unicorn away from the little blonde's reach.

"It's not stupid!" Brittany shouts.

"You stupid. You stupid. You stup-" The blonde looks up seeing the shorter boy bent over in pain.

"Here you go." A short blonde hair girl hands the unicorn to her. Brittany takes flower out of her hands smiling up to the shorter blonde.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

"Hello I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiles looping her arm through the little dancer and heads back to the sand box where they make a fortress and a whole village for Flower the Unicorn Princess.

* * *

Brittany heads over to where Quinn is talking to the young girl. "You're part of the problem you know." the dark haired girl snaps at Quinn. "They see someone that looks like you and wonder how anyone could ever look like me."

"Excuse me." Quinn says taken aback.

"You've been beautiful your whole life. You have no idea what it's like to be me, and I don't need you to take pity on me because I'm not as pretty as you are." the teenager looks down at the ground shaking and uses her finger to wipe away some tears.

"What did they call you?" Quinn asks trying to maintain her temper.

"Manly Mandy." the girl scoffs.

"That's not very inventive." Quinn frowns as she flooded by memories of her nickname. "They called me Lucy Caboosey." Quinn informs the girl in front of her.

"What?" the young girl looks up at Quinn's trim body. "You're lying."

"No she's not." Brittany says putting her arm around Quinn's shoulders and looks into her face to see tears glistening. Quinn reaches into her purse and digs through her wallet and pulls out a picture and hands it to Mandy.

"That's me, and I hate her." Quinn tells the young girl who could become just like her. "She was a victim, and she accepted what everyone told her. Even her best friend couldn't convince her that she was beautiful." Quinn takes a moment to wipe away the tears that had fully formed around her eyes. "I hated the people who bullied me and I met someone who taught me how to beat them. She was my hero for the longest time and she taught me a lot, it wasn't till later I discovered that all I was doing was trading places with the bullies."

"So what do I do to stop feeling this way?" Mandy asks still confused at What Quinn was trying to say.

"You either accept who you are or you change it to someone you like more and everyday you try to be a better person. I'll help you with whatever you decide." Quinn tells her as she takes the photo and writes a number on the back. "Mandy it's time to go." an elder gentleman calls from the front of FYE. The girl waves sheepishly and watches Quinn and Brittany as she leaves."You okay?" Brittany asks pulling Quinn tight. Quinn nods and pulls out her phone checking it.

**Rachel 12:35pm: **So was that the first time you've kissed a girl? What was your first kiss ever.

* * *

"We'll be starting high school in a few weeks and I've never kissed anyone." Quinn tells Brittany one night in their cabin at Cheerio's camp.

"Really, Lucy, didn't you kiss James in seventh?" Brittany asks looking out the door wondering when Santana would get back.

"It's Quinn now Britt, and you kissed James." Quinn tells her ditsy friend.

"He wasn't very good." Brittany says critically. "It was like kissing a llama." Brittany moves from her bunk over to sit next to Quinn. "Do you want to kiss me? It'll be a first for both of us and I want to know how to kiss a girl." Brittany says forwardly. Quinn starts scrambling for breathe as Brittany's proposal seeps into her mind. Quinn nods, too nervous to from words. Brittany pulls Quinn's face up to look into her eyes and begins to lean in. Quinn became lost in Brittany's eyes and when their lips touched Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you guys doing!" Santana's voice crushes the moment.*****

* * *

**Quinn 12:38pm: **Brittany on both counts.

"Rachel just asked about my first kiss?" Quinn tells Brittany.

"I was your first kiss right?" Brittany asks excitedly drawing some looks from people walking through the mall.

"Yeah you corrupted this innocent heart." Quinn flashes a smile.

"Yeah mine." Brittany nudges Quinn playfully

**Rachel 12:39pm:**No way! Seriously?

**Quinn 12:41pm:** Cheerio's Camp before we started high school, Santana walked in on us

"Santana didn't say a word to me for the rest of the week." Quinn reminds Brittany.

"I'm sorry she talked to me and we admitted we liked each other." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah I felt a little upset or maybe jealous after that." Quinn confides in Brittany.

"Why?" Brittany browses a rack of bright colored shorts.

"We've been best friends since grade school. I love you Brittany and I guess the kiss confused me a little." Quinn shrugs.

"So you liked me?" Brittany remains frozen. _**Not again**__. _

"No, I mean the kiss was amazing. I just didn't want you to forget about me. Lucy was a hard girl to be friends with and I thought Santana was just the start of you leaving me behind." Quinn rambles.

"Quinny I will never leave you behind. You are my best friend, I need you." Brittany smiles at her best friend.

"So how was your date?" Quinn asks. "I want details not dodges."

"It was perfect. She took me to a restaurant held up a sign over the name of the restaurant naming it Breadsticks and then we went ice skating it was perfect." Brittany sighs dreamily reminiscing about the date. "What about you?" Brittany asks.

"Well it started rough when she told me what Carli wanted, but after that we cuddled on the couch and talked with our tongues really close." Quinn informs her chipper companion.

"Aww! Hey that's my line." Brittany pouts.

"Come on, I'm buying you something." Quinn says pulling Brittany around to different racks in Forever 21. Quinn leads Brittany around grabbing different outfits off racks. "All right this is a good start."

"What should I try first?" Brittany smiles shyly.

"Let's start with this one." Quinn hands Brittany one of the twelve or so outfits over her arm. Quinn takes Brittany to the fitting room and the two blondes get to wrok trying to figure out which outfit would work.

Brittany comes out with black ripped stockings a jean skirt and a bare shoulder black top.

"How can you rock any outfit, I could put you in a cardboard box and you'd still turn heads." Quinn sighs. They look at the rest of the outfit and Quinn throws two more outfits into the must have pile. Brittany grabs her phone, and sends a message to Santana.

**Brittany 1:48pm: **Still on for tonight?

**Santana 1:50pm: **Yeah, I've got to pick up Joel from the airport though, so it'll be after that.

"Why's Santana picking up Joel from the airport." Brittany asks Quinn.

"Oh Puck will be getting ready to open the club and well I don't want to rock the boat with Rachel so I asked her to do it for me." Quinn responds.

"Oh okay, so are you and Rachel doing anything tonight?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, we're going to rewatch the show we watched last night so she can actually catch some of it. I think I'm going to take her out to dinner first." Quinn thinks for a moment. "I mean I did buy this new dress." Quinn says grinning at her blonde compatriot.

"I think you just want an excuse to wear it." Brittany accuses her friend.

"Nothing wrong with that." Quinn smiles softly at her best friend.

"So where are you taking her?" Brittany asks curiously.

"I want to go to this poetry place. Do you know where I can go? " Brittany puts her pointer finger on her chin thinking.

"Santana took me to this Jazz place where they had poetry readings it was private and nice." Brittany smiles.

"Okay sounds good. I want to read a poem." Quinn smiles softly.

"Have you even written one?" Brittany looks at Quinn skeptically.

"You know all those notebooks in my room?" Quinn asks softly and Brittany nods. "They're mostly poetry, short stories, and fan fiction."

"Wow I never knew that I thought those were your little black books you know a list of all the people you've slept with." Brittany looks at Quinn curiously

"Brittany that's over one hundred notebooks." Quinn's jaw drops at how scandalous Brittany thought she was.

"So?" Brittany smiles.

"That's over 7000 pages, 32 lines per page, God forbid I make columns. 224,000, Brittany how could I have the time." Quinn says shocked.

"Don't see the problem Quinn." Brittany and Quinn head outside to the car after they bought Brittany's outfits. Quinn drops her shoulders giving up on the conversation. "What's a fan fiction?" Brittany asks as they reach the car."It's not important Britt." Quinn says banging her head into the car door.

* * *

"I have nothing to wear. " Rachel howls from her bedroom.

"Geez you really are hopeless." Santana walks in with Kurt trailing behind her.

"She doesn't tell me where we're going, just to dress nice. What does that even mean, a formal gown." Rachel frets.

"Nice means nice Rachel. Definitely not one of your horse sweaters from high school." Santana walks in Rachel's closet while Kurt sits Rachel down curling her hair.

"Santana this is important, I don't want to mess this up." Rachel says her nerves getting to her. "She said the word date."

"Yea she probably asked what today's date was." Santana mumbles Spanish words under her breath while rummaging through her closet.

"I should take you shopping soon." Santana shouts while throwing the bad clothes out of the closet.

"What, but that's cute." Rachel complains.

"Yea if your 80" Kurt jumps in putting his two cents in.

"My fathers think it's adorable." Rachel states.

"Your fathers also thinks dressing up animals is adorable." Santana smirks pulling out an outfit.

"We don't have any animals." Rachel says confused. Santana rolls her eyes throwing Rachel's outfit on her bed.

"Are you sure that's what we want?" Rachel asks sheepishly.

"Put the damn outfit on and go to your date. I have to pick Joely up in a few minutes and I don't want to be late because of your dumbass." Santana rushes to her room changing and heads out.

The outfit Santana choose was actually pieces of several different outfits. Rachel pulls on the flowing black pants and dark sparkling blouse and as a final touch a navy blue scarf. She barely had time to pull it on before Kurt was calling her to the door. Rachel took a quick look in the mirror and hurried out of her room. Rachel froze when she came into sight of the front door. Rachel's eyes drifted up from Quinn's knee high heeled boots that seemed strapped on to catch a few inches of fishnets before disappearing under the black short skirt Quinn was sporting. Rachel eyes continued to drift up Quinn wore a formal white blouse with a purple and silver tie and a very nice tight black vest.

"I'm gonna go." Rachel says breathlessly pointing back towards her room.

"What?" Quinn asks Rachel confused.

"I'm going to go die happy." Rachel manages taking several deep breathes.

"You look beautiful Rachel." Quinn tells the shell shocked girl.

"Radiant." Rachel manages as Kurt pushes the two of them out the door. The two of them walk to Quinn's Beetle. Rachel's eyes never leaving the inches between Quinn's boots and skirt. The both get into the car and Rachel's eyes magnetized to the same location.

"My eyes are up here sweets." Quinn says bashfully. Rachel looked up to the first time and noticed how Quinn's face and hair completed the outfit.

"Wow" Rachel released the breath she'd been holding for as long as she could remember.

"S-S-S-Stop it." Quinn blushes as she adjusts her hair slightly.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asks as she looks away trying to avoid the siren's allure.

"Do you like poetry?" Quinn asks as she drives down the road.

"Yeah, Santana told me about this place that did readings, I just haven't found the time to go." Rachel muses. Her eyes begin to drift back to Quinn's thigh.

"Rachel sweetie, your looking at me like you want to devour me." Quinn jokes as she pulls into their destination.

"Maybe, I do." Rachel mumbles under her breath.

"I didn't catch that." Quinn says as she throws the car in park and turned to Rachel.

"Nothing." Rachel says turning her head away from the temptation. Rachel feels Quinn's hand come across and gently touch the Brunettes face back towards the temptress. Quinn kisses Rachel gently for a moment before pulling away.

"Let's get inside I have a surprise for you." Quinn whispers seductively into Rachel's ear.

"Quinn if your not careful, I'm going to ignore your protests about taking this slow." Rachel growls amazing herself. The couple make it inside and even place their orders without attacking each other. The beautiful twosome listens to people read poetry, dicuss it and even manage to get some food down between pecks, glances, and gazing into each others eyes.

"Wait here." Quinn tells Rachel as she gets up and heads to the stage. Rachel watches as Quinn gets to the stage; stops and pulls a piece of paper from her purse and unfolds it. Quinn's voice shakes at the first, but she takes a deep breath and finds Rachel in the crowd. Quinn's face lit up as her eyes locked with the girl she loves.

"Hello everyone, well I wrote this poem for someone very important to me. I hope you enjoy." Quinn takes another deep breath as she begins to read it:

_I'm sorry for who I am_

_I'm sorry for what I did_

_I'm not sorry for who I love_

_I didn't know right away that she already took my heart away_

_I remember when you told me you were getting married_

_All I wanted was to be happy for you_

_But we both know it wasn't true_

_I don't know why I tried to hide_

_All I want is to hold your hand and be by your side._

_To be yours is truly blessed_

_But I hope I don't mess it up like the rest_

_My hear is your's to take_

_So promise me it wont break_

Quinn looks up to see her lover with tears in her eyes. "Thank you" Quinn gets off the stage hugging Rachel tightly.

* * *

Santana and Joel arrive at the 'Lyrical Madness'

"Hey thanks again Santana. I'm gonna head upstairs the jet leg wore me out." Joel says hugging her.

"I'm gonna say bye to pack then leave." Santana hugs him back heading inside the bar.

"She did do it Puck" Sam shouts anger seeping through his voice. Santana listens carefully behind the wall. Separating the outside door from the bar.

"Ok Sam I believe you." Noel holds his hands up defensively. "But she is with Santana you have to let it go." Santana stares at the two figures knowing exactly who they are talking about.

"But why? I could treat her so much better." Sam shouts. Santana clenches her fist with anger willing herself to not go out there and hurt the blonde boy.

"I just wish she would leave her alone. Then Britt would be happier with me." Sam shakes his head trying to calm down his thoughts.

"Fuck you Trouty!" Santana yells coming into view. "She could never love you like she does me." Santana gets closer to the two boys. "You need to stay from her before I smack those big guppy lips off your face." Santana fumes.

"She actually loves these guppy lips Santana!" Sam says smirking.

"Dude!" Puck shouts.

"What are you talking about?" Santana says crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"Oh wow! No comeback. How about I break it down for you. Brittany has tasted these lips I think about when you told her about Elise. She came over crying and we kissed. Lets just say its not the only thing she tasted." Sam says menacingly.

"Your lying." Santana shakes her head not believing the blonde boy.

"Am I?" Sam asks looking at puck. Santana follows his eyes and begins to address the Mohawk boy.

"Tell me it's not true." Santana looks at puck feeling her heart break. "PUCK TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE." Santana shouts tears pouring down her face.

"I can't San." Puck looks down.

* * *

**The poem written in this belongs to us and it was really fun to write and we enjoy it tell us how you feel about it and review.**

**-Enjoy!**


	13. Serendipity

**Here is another amazing chapter. Sorry it took sooooo long to update but M&M is a million miles away so hard for me to update every few days. I really hope you guys are staying with the story. This is Starshine signing off and will update as soon as possible.**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Thursday, December 4****th****, 2013**

"I can't San." Puck looks down. Puck reaches for the girl but she is already sprinting to her car.

Santana drives home breaking speed limits on the way. She arrives home rushes up to her room and begins crying her heart out with Bo pulled to her chest. "I hate her! I hate her Bo! Why did she do it?" Santana shouts. All reasoning's thrown out the window. "She told me she loved me and didn't love him! How could she have lied to me. I trusted her." Santana throws Bo on the floor and begins punching her pillows willing all the anger to disintegrate with the tears as they fall down her face. "I told her I love her." Santana picks the unicorn up and crawls on her bed crying into her stuffed animals fur.

Santana lies on her bed as she continues to cry and torture herself. She ignores her phones occasional buzzing and eventually just pulls the battery out. It's not long before Santana's tears and constant ranting and raving cause her to lose track of time. Surprise jolts the tearful Latina as someone knocks on her bedroom door."Go away." She hoarsely screeches at the door, then buries her face into a pillow.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asks timidly as she tries to open the locked door. "Santana, what's going on, let me in." Santana imagines Rachel's futile effort trying to get through the locked door.

"Go away." Santana barely chokes out her voice cracking.

"Please Santana… I'm here for you just open up." Rachel pursues placing her head on the door.

"Are you just going to sit there till I open the door." Santana bites back a sob.

"Yes." Rachel says confidently.

"Fine!" Santana gets off her bed and takes a moment to compose herself and wipes away the tears. Santana plasters a smile on her face and opens the door. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine." her voice betrays her.

"Oh honey." Rachel pulls Santana to her rubbing her back slowly.

"Did everyone know? Santana cries into Rachel's shoulder. "Know what?" Rachel asks.

"That Brittany is two timing me with Sam?" Santana screams. "I caught Sam and Puck gossiping about how Brittany should toss me away like yesterdays garbage." Santana's voice breaks and she starts shaking.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel holds her tighter rage filling behind her eyes.

"I can't believe Quinn didn't fucking tell me." Santana throws her arms around Rachel and starts digging her nails into her forearm.

"Quinn didn't know. No one did hon. If we did we would have told you. I'm gonna kick her peppy ass when I see her." Rachel growls.

"I knew, I knew and I just wanted to believe I was imagining things." Santana pulls away and runs to her bed throwing herself onto it.

"What are you gonna do?" Rachel sits on the bed next to the crying girl and rubs her back soothingly.

"Kill him!" Santana says fiercely. "Jump off a bridge? I don't know." Santana grabs a pillow and starts to smoother herself.

"Yea lets not do those things." Rachel begins to hum a familiar tune.

_Your not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Rachel takes Santana's hand rubbing small circles over her knuckles.

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

Santana's breathing calms down as Rachel continues to serenade her.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

* * *

Brittany texts Santana again. "Where are you?" Brittany whispers to herself after sending another text to the Latina. _**She was supposed to be here by now. **_Brittany checks her phone, seeing that Santana is thirty minutes late. Her curiosity turns to wrooy as every moment passes. Brittany sits on the couch and the door opens and Sam storms past her and heads straight to his room slamming the door. _**Ugh! His brooding and attitude is getting old. **_Brittany sends another text to Santana as concern starts to fill her.

**Brittany 8:30pm: **Joel, Santana drop you off on time? Are you guys okay? Is she still with you.

**Joel 8:35pm: **She dropped me off an hour ago, everything was fine. Puck's actually on his way to see you.

Brittany stares at the door waiting and wondering why Puck was coming over. _**I hope she's okay. I don't know what I would do if she's hurt. **_Brittany's thoughts are intrupted by the intense knock on the door. Brittany leaps up and pulls the door open. "Where's Santana? Is she okay? Was there an accident?" Brittany says quickly.

"No accident but I need to tell you something." Puck says nervously looking at the ground.

"What happened? Did she meet someone else? She decide she wants Elise?" Brittany asks fearing the worse.

Puck shakes his head. "She kind of heard Sam and I talking…" Puck fidgets in his spot.

"Okay." Brittany says trying to figure out what was going on."

"She knows Britt." Puck looks at the girl sadly. Brittany stares at Puck as realization slowly downs on her.

"Sam kissed me? You're lying, why would he talk about that? I told him it was a mistake, that I just wanted to pretend it never happened." Brittany says as she starts to shake.

"Well maybe I didn't want to. Serves her right. Maybe now she will leave you alone." Sam says storming out of his room. Sam feels a stinging sensation on his left cheek and Brittany gasps at her own actions. Quinn walks in confused as she sees a crying Brittany, an open mouthed Puck and a wild eyed Sam. "I hate you, you've ruined the only thing I've ever wanted." Brittany screams.

"I'm sorry I didn-" Sam apologizes guilt hitting him.

"Don't you dare say that that. Your not sorry. You did this on purpose. You can't just let me be happy." Brittany's sobs stop her from continuing on.

"what did you do? Quinn looks at Sam accusingly crossing her arms over her chest.

"He decided to be a jealous ass." Puck jumps in and briefly fills Quinn in.

"I have to see her." Brittany panics needing to see the other girl."I'll give you a ride" Quinn says volunteering quickly. "But, I think you should wait." Quinn adds knowing how Santana will react.

"Quinn I really need to see her. Please." Brittany pleads. "I want you gone when I come back." Britt says firmly glaring at Sam.

"If that's what you want Britt, let's go." Quinn leads the upset girl down to the car. "What are you going to say." Quinn asks as she starts the car.

"Tell her it was a mistake and it never meant to happen. I love her not him." Brittany says lovingly.

"Isn't that what she told you?" Quinn asks while heading to Rachel's.

"Yes but I didn't fuck in the bathroom." Brittany says losing herself.

"He is the reason she cheated on you." Quinn states. Brittany rolls her eyes signaling she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

They pull up outside the loft and Brittany leaps out of the car before it even stops. "Wait, Britt." Quinn calls out after her.

"Go home!" Brittany orders her not bothering to turn around. Brittany's determination was in overdrive as she reached the door and started to knock.

"Ok hold on." Rachel walks up to the door cracking it seeing the girl who broke her best friends heart. She begins to close the door in the blonde's face. Brittany puts her arm on the door holding it open.

"Get Santana for me Rachel." Brittany tells the much shorter brunette.

"I suggest you get out of my house Brittany. She doesn't want to see you. You broke her so you need to get off my door and away from my house." Rachel holds the door willing Brittany to move.

"I didn't ask if she wanted to see me. I asked you to get her for one." Brittany sighs. "But I guess I'll just have to do that myself." Brittany pushes the door open enough to slip by Rachel. Once inside Brittany starts calling out for Santana at the top of her lungs.

"Berry I told you to quit singing that Celine Dion shit while I'm sleeping." Santana huggs while coming downstairs. Santana freezes at the bottom of the steps seeing the girl who made her nightmares real.

"San-San-San. It's not what it sounds like." Brittany starts to walk towards the shocked girl. Santana's eyes begin to fill with tears and they pour out. Santana's heart breaks as she realizes he really wasn't lying. Santana sprints upstairs sobs racking through her body. She grabs Bo leaning up the door crying into the fur. Brittany pushes into her temples and curses herself before chasing after Santana.

"Santana let me explain." Brittany yells through the door. Santana closses her eyes muffling her cries against the unicorn. Every now and then a sob would escape Santana's lips.

"Look, I just froze, I was confused, sad, and angry. I didn't want it to happen." Brittany tries to explain to the heartless door.

"Please go away!" Santana whispers her voice broken and unfamiliar to the blonde.

"No Santana, I love you and I'm not letting you go because some boy has a crush on me. I'm going to sit here at your door until you talk to me." Brittany curls up at the door crying softly trying not to hyperventilate. Santana hears the girls cries. She has to fight everything to not hold the other girl. _**I cant. **_Santana huffs closing her eyes and cries herself to sleep leaning on her door. Brittany places her hand on the door imagining Santana is doing the same thing. She lays down and fights the heaviness that over takes her eyes from crying so much.

Same time that night Rachel was heading over to Quinn's house where she needed to figure out what was going on. Even though Rachel was excited to see Quinn she was also nervous to find out what was up. The blonde had now put the coffee timer on for the morning when she hears the door knock. _**Why she knocking? Oh, shit I hope she's okay. **_Quinn rushes to the door and slings it open and breathes a sigh of relief as she see's Rachel. " Is everything okay, they didn't hurt each other did they?" Quinn asks still slightly concerned.

"No but a warning would be nice. I wouldn't have let her in If I knew it was her." Rachel brushes past Quinn. Quinn closes and locks the door behind her.

"I think it may be best to let the two of them handle it themselves at this point." Quinn sighs sadly.

"Your right babe…Can I um stay with you tonight? I can sleep on the floor I just didn't want to stay there with those two." Rachel asks shyly.

"So now that we've had a hot make out session to sleep with me anymore?" Quinn chides playfully."No that's not it. I just don't want to assume you want me to. We are going slow. I feel like we wont go slow if we are in bed together. It was hard enough as friends. What makes you think this will be easier." Rachel rumbles.

"Rachel, we are sleeping in my humongous bed. If it makes you feel better I'll help you make a great wall of pillows." Quinn informs the brunette and kisses her forehead. "Did you want me to put that outfit back on." Quinn smiles deviously. Rachel eyes fill with lust as she remembers the outfit from earlier that night. Rachel's eyes fill with lust as she remembers the outfit from earlier that night.

"Your not being fair. I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Rachel states firmly plopping on the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

"What, I figured you wanted me to wear something to bed." Quinn purrs sitting next to Rachel before laying in her lap and looking up at her. Rachel gulps audibly. Rachel lays her head back on the couch taking deep breaths calming her hormones down.

"Yes I do but I would like for it to be special." Rachel wills herself to say.

"All right sweets calm down." Quinn gives a light laugh. "Did you want to shower before bed?" Quinn asks.

"Yes! A cold one. May I borrow some clothes please." Rachel pecks Quinn lightly on the lips before standing up. Quinn bounces up with her, and leads Rachel to her room. Quinn throws open her closet and points to a section of t-shirts.

"That's what I usually sleep in and I've got a couple of sleep pants or work out shorts you can use in the third drawer." Quinn informs her as she picks out her own t-shirt. Rachel grabs gray sweatpants and a black tank top and heads to the shower. Quinn strips down as she hears the shower start. She pulls on some black bloomers and her favorite tee featuring super smash bro's. She throws her bra into the hamper and headed to the kitchen and set up a tea pot. Rachel stays in the shower for 15 minutes relaxing. Rachel climbs out of the shower changing into her clothes pulling her hair into a messy bun. Rachel sees Quinn starting tea and wraps her hands around her waist falling into a comfortable embrace.

"I could get use to this." Quinn whispers softly. "You want some, I'm not using milk." Quinn spins to face her and kisses her forehead.

"Hmm" Rachel slowly nods as she imagines waking up to Quinn making tea every night.

"So um, how much do you know?" Quinn asks getting serious for a moment.

"Brittany cheated on Santana with Sam that's about it." Rachel shrugs letting the blonde girl go.

"The day Brittany found out about Elise, she came home and break down to Sam. Then he umm kissed her she froze for a bit then pulled away." Quinn shrugs.

"I'm sure you see where I'm going."

"So they didn't do anything else?" Rachel asks

"No, Sam's just being a jealous punk, if he can't have her no one can." Quinn says frustrated as the tea pot chimes in.

"Was puck like that with you?" Rachel remembers the two together in high school.

"Not really, he um, I really don't know. I think he was upset that I considered it all a mistake." Quinn says thinking about the situation.

"Why do you think it was a mistake?" Rachel interlaces her hand with Quinn to give the motivation to continue

"He made me feel special at a time I really needed that and I paid to high of a price for the few hours he made me feel wanted." Quinn takes a deep breath. "He's Beth's father I believe." Quinn licks her lips and pours the cups of tea.

"Oh." Rachel freezes.

"Say something, please." Quinn shifts uncomfortably. "It's not like I want him to know."

"You should tell him. SO you guys could work things out." Rachel turns away from Quinn feeling somewhat jealous of the Mohawk boy."what's there to workout?" Quinn asks pulling Rachel's shoulder to make her look at her.

"How you feel." Rachel whispers showing her insecurities.

"Rachel. I know how I feel about you and that's all that matters." Quinn looks in her eyes. Rachel looks down. "Don't look away." Quinn says meting Rachel's eyes filled with love. Rachel kisses the blonde passionately pulling her by her face closer. Quinn wraps her arms around the girl's waist pulling her forward making Quinn's back hit the counter.

"Rach…" Quinn is cut off when Rachel puts her tongue in the other girls mouth. When both their tongues touch the girls moan in sync. Rachel is the first to separate gasping for air.

"I'm sorr-" Rachel is immediately cut off by Quinn's lips seizing hers. "Quinn-we-ne-" Rachel gasps when Quinn's lips move to a sweet sop on Rachel's neck. "w-we-ne-Fuck!" Rachel digs her nails in Quinn's shoulders. When Quinn bites down running her tongue over it. Rachel hums as a soothing sensation hit's the mark the lover left. Quinn pulls away breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry I lost control." Quinn looks at Rachel's eyes which turned into an almost black color.

"You ruined my favorite underwear Quinn." Rachel moves feeling a dampness that wasn't there before.

"I-i-i need a cold shower now." Quinn sighs deeply. Rachel nods and pushes Quinn back into her room and into the bathroom. Quinn shakes her head and throws some cold water on her face as Rachel jumps into Quinn's massive canopy bed. _**This bed is the size of a small island**_. She thinks to herself as her eyes drift to the open bathroom door. Her eyes remained fixated on the small lf Quinn's back as the blonde peeled off the tee-shirt she had been wearing. _**Pervert, look away**_. Rachel chastises herself as her eyes refuse to obey. Rachel takes a deep breathe and holds it afraid that she may be caught as Quinn drops the shirt to the floor. _**Wow! Your really enjoying this sicko**_. The brunette voyeurs' eyes bulged from their sockets as Quinn put her hands on her hips and began to slip out of her shorts. Rachel rolled over burying her face into the mattress hoping it would mask her panting. _**You looked away, I'm proud of you. SHUT UP!**_ Rachel's mind talks to itself.

Quinn let's the water rain down on her as she thinks about everything that has happened today. _**Why can't they just get past this stuff. It's stupid they love each other, they need to get over themselves. Wow and Rachel I've been so in control around her that letting loose, well wow.**_ She twirls and let's the water beat on the tension in her neck.

Rachel waits for Quinn to get out of the shower but her eyes get heavy as she breathes in the scent of the honeysuckle shampoo on the blondes pillow

Quinn's mind raced along as she washed her hair and kept going back to just a few minutes ago. Rachel's scent was still in her nose and the her soft moans wouldn't go away. Quinn twists the temperature control to freezing and let the cold water shock her body.

Rachel smiles at the happiness of being with the other girl. She falls asleep clutching the other girls pillow

Quinn finally manages to calm down enough to return to the same room and Rachel. She gets out of the shower dries off and heads into the bedroom . A small smile flickers across her face when she sees Rachel comatose on her bed clinging tightly to her pillow.

Quinn walks over to the small girl brushing a piece of hair that is covering her face. Quinn smiles softly starring at the girl who is stealing her heart. _**She is so beautiful**_. Quinn climbs into bed slowly praying not to disturb the girl.

She crawls underneath the blankets inching close to the girl as possible. _**Should I touch her?**_ Quinn looks at the girl then at her hand that is now inching to the other girls that's laying between the two.

* * *

Santana's eyes watered as she awoke from the worse nightmare she had ever had. _**She wasn't even ashamed. She just threw it in my face. **_Santana buried her face into her pillow and sobbed softly. The tears came for awhile before she decided to she needed a glass of water or something to wash this feeling of despair away. The sleep deprived Latina heads to the door and pulls it open to head downstairs. Still laying at the foot of her door was a one of the stars of her nightmare. Santana groaned silently and grabbed a blanket form her bed then went and covered the sleeping girl. Then she closed the door and decided it would be best just to go back to bed.

Brittany awoke feeling something cover her freezing body. "Santana?" Brittany whispers sitting up looking around for the girl. Brittany stands up clenching the blanket like a life line. The blonde puts her hand on the door knob turning it and hearing it creak open. _**It was her. **_Brittany walks over to the Latina. "Santana" the blonde whispers. "I'm really sorry and I love you please don't leave me. I need you" silent tears fall down the girls face while she confesses her fear. Brittany stares at the girls face where worry lines has cease. She hesitates for a second before kissing her forehead where the worry was. The Latina face softens and she snuggles closer to her unicorn sighing contently. Brittany walks around and climbs into bed with the other girl whispering I love you before wrapping her arm around the other girls waist praying this wont be the last time she can.

* * *

**Keep Holding on-Glee (Rachel holding Santana)**


	14. Sleeping Bliss

**Hello Everyone this is gonna be a Fluffy Chapter hope you enjoy**

**All glee characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

**Sleeping Bliss**

**Friday, December 5****th****, 2013**

Santana yawns stretching her limbs to notice an unfamiliar weight entangled in her legs. Santana looks to her left seeing blonde hair on the pillow next to her and feels breathing against her shoulder. The sleeping girl slings her arm across the Latina's stomach nuzzling closer to the girl. Santana smiles looking down at the blonde immediately scolding herself for enjoying the comfortable embrace she is now in. Santana feels her heart cracking starring at the girl who has been hiding something from her for a long time. She watches as the dancer smiles to herself in her sleep. _**Why is she so beautiful?**_ Santana lets tears slip quietly out of her eyes before she slowly maneuvers herself away from the self-conscious girl. Santana spends a moment watching the lovely girl sleep peacefully before grabbing some sweats and changing. The Latina's eyes hardly leave the sleeping figure as she rushes out the door.

_**Why am I so stupid. I knew! I knew something was there. **_Santana berates herself as she heads for her SUV. _**Am I just some big joke to her. Why lie to me? Did she like it? **_The confused girl's mind goes in circles as she starts her Escalade and goes to work out. _**It's sad that's the best sleep I've had in a month and it has to do with her being in bed with me. Why am I so weak? How long can I not talk to her? Is this all my fault? Did I make her do it? **_Santana arrives at the gym heading the treadmill and begins running. _**I love her so much and I just don't know how to manage with out her in my life. Maybe I should talk to her. I don't know. **_Santana looks down seeing she already ran for two miles. Santana's breathing gets heavier as flash backs of her nightmare appear in her head.

* * *

Rachel wakes up grinning at the lovely dream. Her mind felt the dram may not be over realizing a hand cupped on her breast. The brunette's eyes drift over her shoulder to Quinn's angelic face. _**Someone could get used to this. **_She muses as she thought about how leaving would disturb the peaceful blonde behind her. "Don't leave me." Quinn mumbles sleepily. Rachel questions whether the other girl was even awake as she continues to eye her.

"I think I could do this every morning." Rachel says eliciting no response from the still sleeping Quinn. Rachel kisses Quinn's nose before sliding away from the girl heading to the kitchen and putting on bacon for the blonde.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barely, Nightly_

_Beside the green, green grass. Swing Swing,_

_Swing the spinning step _

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh oh, Kiss me_

Rachel grabs the spatula and dances around the kitchen belting out the lyrics.

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's Sparkling_

Rachel twirls not noticing the blonde that is rubbing sleep out of her eyes while watching the brunette dance in happiness.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon it's hanging tire_

_Bring bring bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Quinn begins to sing making Rachel turn around in shock, but then smiles as Quinn's voice begins to flow.

_Oh oh Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor, _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

Quinn takes Rachel's hand and twirl her while singing the lyrics in her ear. Rachel turns gazing in her eyes and whispers the last lyric. "Kiss me." Quinn crashes their lips together humming contently as the brunette kisses her back. Quinn wraps her arms around the others girls waist pulling back smiling.

"I could get used to this." Quinn whispers smiling brightly.

"I made you breakfast." Rachel says shyly looking down. Quinn kisses her forehead before pulling back and walking towards the stove.

"You made me bacon?" Quinn squeals in excitement. Rachel nods softly and is immediately engulfed into arms. "Thank you. You didn't have to hon. I lo-like y-you doing this for me." Quinn stutters out.

"I wanted to." Rachel oblivious to what the girl almost said.

"Can we do this every morning?" Quinn asks.

"I wish but then there would be no more bacon in the world." Rachel jokes.

"I do not eat a lot of bacon." Quinn removes her arms pouting at the diva.

"Your whole freezer is filled with it." Rachel opens the freezer proving her point.

"There were threats of a bacon shortage." Quinn explains.

"Yeah, because you bought it all." Rachel chastises.

"It's essentially the only fatting thing I still eat." Quinn informs Rachel.

"Your not fat, I don't understand why you don't eat more." Rachel informs matter of factly. Rachel pulls a plate out of the cabinet placing the bacon on it passing it to Quinn.

"I'm not fat because I watch what I eat and workout twice a day." Quinn frowns, "Otherwise I'd be the size of a small house."

"We could always work it out someway." Rachel smirks seductively.

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn pulls Rachel close and purrs in her ear.

"We could…" Rachel runs her fingers up Quinn's leg. "Run." Rachel smiles playfully."Yeah, not the answer I was hoping for." Quinn makes a duck face.

"I know, but let's do it please." Rachel pouts crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do what? Quinn asks caressing Rachel's neck. Rachel growls backing away from Quinn's seductive self. "Fine, but I hope you enjoy the view from behind." Quinn grumbles.

"Oh trust me I won't be the one watching your ass." Rachel smacks Quinn's ass and races to the bathroom shutting it quickly.

Brittany reaches out suddenly feeling terribly alone. Her arms grasp air making the feeling grow. The blonde opens her eyes and her fears are realized. Brittany gets out of the bed and stumbles down the stairs to check to see if Santana switched rooms. Brittany freezes realizing Rachel just walked in. "Hey Brittany, Santana just went to the gym she texted me. If you want you can use the shower and she should be back shortly so you two can talk." Rachel smiles chipperly.

"Thanks Rachel." Brittany says meekly. Rachel nods her head walking into her room closing the door. Brittany watches as Rachel disappears behind the door feeling a longing need to explain herself to someone. _**Well at least she is going to talk to me. Maybe I can clear all this up. Maybe things can just go back to the way they were. **_Brittany hopes as she heads up to Santana's room. She heads over to the drawer in this room that has always been her to find it unmolested. The blonde grabs a pair of sweats and a Save the whales tee-shirt and heads for the shower. Brittany turns up the heat letting the scalding water beat the tension out of her neck. The stressed girl massages her temples as the water continues to beat against her. Her thoughts drift endlessly around in circles about Santana and how everything was just so messed up because Sam couldn't accept the fact that she didn't love like that. "I love Santana Lopez and nobody else!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs wishing that someone believed her.

Brittany gets out of the shower with determination written on her face. She walks out of the bathroom while drying her hair to be greeted with a very strange looking Rachel.

"You better fix this. I don't want to hear her crying in the night because of you again. She deserves better." Rachel says firmly.

"I wont I love her." Brittany begs for her to believe her.

"Prove it." With that said. Rachel heads out to go jogging with Quinn.

* * *

Brittany sighs then plops onto Santana's bed. _**The truth will set you free. Just be honest and she'll believe you and everything will be okay. You both love each other, even if you both have made mistakes. **_The blondes thoughts and face turn serious as she begins to fidget nervously. Santana heads upstairs walking to her room as her head is still in overdrive from the run. The frustrated girl walks into her room to notice the blonde sitting on her bed. Santana freezes before completely ignoring the dancer and heading to her dresser to grab clean clothes for her shower. Brittany looks at the latina for some sort of sign, but isn't giving anything. The blonde feels like a ten year old again waiting for her parents to lecture her as Santana showers.

Santana sits on the toilet in the bathroom trying to relax her mind. She jumps in the shower and stalls which feels like hours. Santana puts on boy shorts and a tank top before taking a deep breath and steps out of the bathroom where everything will change.

"Santana I'm sorry, it's not what you think." Brittany says softly

Santana scoffs crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me then Britt, because what's going on in my head right now. Because it fucking sucks what I think. I think you had sex with him. That you been doing this behind my back." Santana says earnestly.

"No I would never do that." Brittany says strongly. "He kissed me when I confided in him about what happened. I didn't want that to happen." Brittany tries to explain.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to Britt?" Santana's voice turns cold.

"I don't know, I wanted to forget. I didn't want to hurt you over something that meant nothing." Brittany says. "I love you, and it meant nothing." Brittany says. "I love you and I only want you. I should have told you even if I wanted to forget. I'm sorry." Brittany pleads.

"Stop. You made the mistake and I know I cheated and I told you. I thought you loved me and I wanted to make this work but I don't think we can. All my fears have come true." Santana says while tears begin to stain her cheeks.

"No,No,No don't say that." Brittany sobs tears tumbling down her face. "I d-d-didn't" Brittany's words begin to sound as if she's speaking in tongues. Her words continue to stream together making no sense.

"You lied to me. How can I ever trust you." Santana's voice brakes.

"I will do anything please…I know what life is without you and I don't want that." Brittany chokes back her sobs and begs.

"Can you go?" Santana looks down shielding her tears from the blonde. Brittany takes several breathes to compose herself.

"I love you, remember that please." Brittany says fleeting the room. She would never know if the Latina called back for her because once she hit the stairs she ran. Santana falls to the floor pulling her legs to her chest hyperventilating. Santana puts her head on her knees trying to calm her breathing. _**Should I talk to her? I know she messed up. I messed up too. I love her. **_Santana crawls to her bed laying down on it. She takes a few deep breaths and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Rachel takes a moment to admire Quinn's trim body as they reach the jogging trail. "You ready?" Quinn asks noticing Rachel's hungry eyes. Rachel nods and the twosome begin to jog. The brunette began to enjoy the fluid movement of her blonde friend as she began to lag behind the other's determined pace. Images of Rachel's plan tonight flash in her head as she is ready. Rachel admires Quinn's butt down to her calves. Rachel gets a churning feeling in her stomach and can't look away. Quinn turns around and starts jogging backwards.

"So you back there because you enjoy the view?" Quinn asks playfully. Rachel gulps and nods slowly before snapping them up to meet Quinn's. Rachel takes off.

"Come on slow poke. Catch me if you can." Rachel laughs while putting distance between her and the blonde. Quinn giggles playfully as she sprints past the brunette. "I like this pace, let's see if you can keep it." Quinn smacks Rachel's ass as she passes her.

_**This girl.**_ Rachel giggles staying in pace with the blonde girl. "Go out with me tonight?" Rachel says gasping for air. Quinn freezes in place and Rachel barrels into her nearly knocking her over.

"O-o-okay." Quinn stutters. "We're starting to make this a habit, don't spoil me too much." Quinn says breathlessly.

"We don't have to go. I could ask someone else sweetie." Rachel winks slapping Quinn's ass and starting the pace.

"How about we make this a competition?" Quinn asks striding next to Rachel.

"I'm listening." Rachel says breathlessly.

"Well if you win, we'll go on a date and if I win we'll play a game." Quinn says breathing easily.

"How do I win, since we both know you won't." Rachel says trying to steady her heart rate.

"Beat me to the finish line and just so you know my game is called too hot." Quinn says still keeping pace with her companion.

"Finish line?" Rachel looks at Quinn questioningly.

"Where we started sweets." the blondes answers quickly.

"Okay." Rachel takes off in the direction they started at. The two sped off constantly changing the lead. Rachel's breathing became labored as she pushes herself to stay in completion with Quinn. The finish line came into sight and the two began to sprint. Rachel and Quinn were side by side when suddenly Quinn's phone rang and she stopped right before the finish line to answer it. Rachel turns smiling having crossed the line first.

"Yay! I won. You have to go on a date with me." Rachel sticks her tongue out at the other girl.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth or you will lose it." Quinn bites at her to clarify. Rachel sucks it in quickly and Quinn giggles before wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Okay I really need to shower." Quinn states making a face.

"We can always shower together." Rachel says seductively watching sweat disappear between the valley between Quinn's chest.

Hours pass and Quinn receives a text from Rachel asking her to meet her at the top of the apartment building at Nine. The clock read 8:30 and the blonde is wearing a tight black strapless dress and a b pair of black stilettos that she borrowed from Santana ages ago. Quinn takes her time braiding her hair to the side. The blonde paces in the living room hearing Brittany crying as she passes Quinn. The former head cheerleader checks her phone noticing she still has a little time. Quinn sighs softly before walking to Brittany's room seeing the other blonde crying into her pillow. "Hey Britt, what's wrong?" Quinn's heels click behind her as she heads towards the crying girl.

"She doesn't want to be with me." Brittany's muffled voice replies.

"Of course she does. She is just upset. Give her time." Quinn says recalling how patient she was with Rachel. "Britt I have a date to get to, I'll just be on top of the building. Call if you need anything." Quinn kisses the top of her head before exiting her room and heading to the roof.

Quinn ascends the stairs to the roof and her breath is swept away by the scent of the candles surrounding the roof top and the blanket placed in the middle of it with a radio box next to the basket that must have held the food. The most beautiful thing of all for Quinn is the girl dressed in a purple lace dress with a white rose placed between her fingers. Rachel smiles at the girl before her steps closer. Rachel reaches her hand out and Quinn interlaces them.

* * *

"Hi." Quinn says shyly.

"Your beautiful." Rachel says quickly before turning her head so the blonde can't see her tinted cheeks."Your gorgeous." Quinn says twirling the rose in her left hand. Rachel guides the two to the blanket where Rachel turns on the iPod.

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

"This is beautiful." Quinn says looking around at the buildings around them.

"Yes you are." Rachel says starring at the blonde. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Quinn says meeting her eyes. "I did let you win the bet and all." Quinn smirks.

"No you didn't your mad because I out ran you." Rachel nudges the girl playfully.

"Please you know my ass can beat you." Quinn smiles pushing the other girl back softly.

_You know how to reach inside my heart and bring out the best in me_

_There's more then I guessed there'd be with you_

_I've learned what love is all about_

_So if you're testing me make any request of me_

Rachel pulls out chocolate strawberries, cherries, and chocolate pretzels. Rachel grabs a strawberry bringing it to Quinn's mouth then yanks it away before she even has a chance to bite it. Quinn pouts but Rachel just laughs at the blonde girl. "I wanted that." Quinn says sticking her lop out more. Rachel giggles biting the fruit and feeding it back to the other girl, who eats it wrapping her lips around the brunette's' fingers. Rachel's clenches her legs tighter trying to ignore the other girl's actions. Quinn smirks seeing Rachel's flustered cheeks. "You okay?" Quinn asks. "Mhm." Rachel's voice comes out as a squeak and Quinn laughs at the other girl's state. _**You wanna play, let's play Fabray. **_Rachel smirks and grabs another piece of the fruit and licks the chocolate off of it moaning in the process. Quinn's eyes lock with the brunette's lips and she moves as close to the girl as possible. Rachel puts the strawberry in her mouth motioning for Quinn to get it. Quinn leans in wrapping her lips around it meeting Rachel's in the middle. The girls moan on contact as they swallow the fruit then meet again in a passionate kiss.

_Everything you say _

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate missing as much as I hate missing you_

Rachel's hands immediately go to Quinn's hair keeping her from breathing. Quinn's hands go to Rachel's back carefully lowering the two girls so neither of them break from the kiss. Quinn slides her leg between Rachel's pushing a little to ease the pressure building on the other girl. Hey both break from the duel of tongues they decided to start. They pant as they stare into each other's deep lustful eyes.

"Your room please!" Rachel says lust filling her voice.

"You sure?" Quinn asks cautiously.

"Now!" Rachel growls. Quinn wastes no time puling the brunette up sprinting down to her room as fast as possible. They both make it there without waking anyone. Rachel pins Quinn up against the door with her arms over her head and starts to attack the blondes neck.

"Oh fuck, let me touch you please." Quinn squirms beneath the other girl. Rachel smirks biting on the blondes pulse point making Quinn moan in pleasure. Quinn begs more, "Please babe, please." Quinn loses control and Rachel likes the wild look in her eyes so she lets the blondes arms go. Rachel didn't expect the other girl to pick her up and slam her on the bed.

"So since I let you win we are going to play my game." Quinn says straddling the brunettes waist running her hands down her chest and stomach watching them move.

"What is it?" Rachel says running her hands up Quinn's thighs getting closer to the start of her dress.

"It's called Too Hot. We kiss and can not touch each other or you lose." Quinn says leaning closer to the girls lips.

"What do I win?" Rachel asks confidently.

"The winner gets to do whatever they want." Quinn says raising her own hands behind her head. Rachel grabs the head board for dear life as Quinn begins to kiss the brunette. Rachel kisses back putting her tongue in the other girl's mouth. Quinn moans as she lets their tongues dance. Quinn's hands falter as she feels Rachel move to the girls neck. Rachel sucks on the pulse point before biting it lightly. "Fuck!" Quinn slams her hands against the wall keeping them away form Rachel as much as possible. Rachel smiles at the blonde and notices the want in Quinn's eyes that almost send her over the edge right there. Quinn recaptures the brunettes lips in a heated kiss causing Rachel to moan spurring the blonde on. Quinn kisses down her jaw line and down her neck where she is met with Rachel's collarbone, Quinn begins to lightly kiss the new location.

"Quinn." Rachel moans arching her back against Quinn. The blonde kisses down to the brunettes chest and slowly runs her tongue back up her neck where she bites hard. "Mine!" she husks in Rachel's ear nibbling on her earlobe sending Rachel in a frenzy grabbing Quinn's head and slamming their lips together causing her to lose the game.

Quinn smiles as the brunettes rapid hands grab at her clothes. "Hey easy. I want this to be special." Quinn says holding the brunettes hands in her own. Rachel looks up at the girl with adoration. Quinn brings their lips together in a heated kiss slowing the passion that was building for a few minutes prior. Quinn gets off Rachel's waist pulling her to her feet slowly taking the bottom of the dress pulling up as she makes sure the girl is okay. Rachel crosser her hands over her bare chest self-consciously.

"Your beautiful." Quinn takes the girls hand pulling them down. Rachel eyes' fill with need noticing the longing look in the blonde's eyes. Rachel closes the space between their bodies. Quinn wraps her arms around the diva's waist and slams their hips together electing a moan form both girls. Quinn pushes Rachel back with a thud and crawls up her body seductively. Quinn kisses Rachel's stomach before moving up to the other girls chest. Quinn looks at Rachel with permission before taking her left breast into her mouth. Rachel's head falls back as Quinn twirls the girls nipple into her mouth. The brunette tangles her hand into her lover's hair urging her up to kiss her. Quinn obeys kissing her softly reassuring her it's okay. Rachel keeps their lips together shoving her tongue into her mouth making both girls moan."I want you." Rachel says lustfully.

Quinn nods before kissing her neck and going down to the right breast giving it equal attention. Rachel's hands grab the covers as Quinn works down her stomach with her tongue reaching the edge of her underwear. Quinn looks up seeing Rachel nod to the question forming in the air. Quinn hooks her fingers in the garments pulling them off seeing a perfectly shaven area. Quinn's mouth waters at seeing the girls need between her legs. Quinn kisses the other girls thighs making Rachel wither beneath her.

"Quinn if you don't fuck me right now. I'm going to sc-" before Rachel finishes Quinn slowly runs her tongue up the other girls clit. Rachel moans loudly as Quinn enters her with one finger. "Quinn… I'm-…So." Rachel is cut off when Quinn crashes her their lips together wanting to feel her release in every single way. Quinn hit's the brunette's G-spot when she puts another finger in moving faster in and out of the girl.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Rachel throws her head back screaming as she comes undone. Quinn slowly lowers her speed letting the girl ride out her orgasm. Rachel's eyes close as she takes deep breathes calming her high.

Quinn rolls off the other girl wrapping her in her arms.

"But you-" Rachel starts.

"No tomorrow. Tonight was about you." Quinn kisses the girl's bare shoulder before she listens to the steady breathing of her lover.

* * *

Santana paces around her room at midnight debating if she should see the blonde girl _**It's late. She could be sleeping. Go get her. You need her. **_Santana rushes off to the girls apartment telling her she wants to be with her and she messed up. Santana uses the spare key underneath the mat since Brittany keeps forgetting hers. Santana smiles when she walks to the room noticing a sleeping Brittany clenching a pillow for dear life. Santana walks towards the dancer running her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I love you." Santana whispers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Santana lets the tears fall quietly regretting her previous words. Santana watches Brittany's stomach move evenly. _**She is so beautiful. **_Santana walks towards the other side of the bed engulfing the sleeping beauty in her arms. Santana breaths in her scent and sighs contently from holding the other girl. Brittany sighs dreamily backing into Santana as close as possible.

"I love you too." Brittany says sleepy.

* * *

**Kiss me-Sixpence none the richer (Rachel cooking Breakfest**

**No One-Alicia keys**

**Feel for me-Katrina Carlson**

**6 Months-Hey monday **

**(Above three songs belong to the date. In That order)**


	15. Blast from the Past

**Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy this drama/love filled chapter**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

**Blast from the Past**

**Saturday, December 6th 2013**

* * *

Quinn's eyes open as she feels soft kisses slowly race up from her hand. She breathes in the sweet scent of the dark hair in front of her. The interwoven bodies of the two bring a smile to her face.

"Sweetheart, I've got errands to run today." Rachel whispers softly.

"No." Quinn mumbles sleep still in her voice. "Stay." she informs her dream catcher.

"I can't, I need to get things done if I'm going to see you tonight. Please doll?" Rachel mock begs as she releases Quinn's hand. Quinn gently nuzzles against the back of Rachel's head before gently brushing her lips up the brunettes neck all the way up to her ear. The blonde begins to nibble lightly on the lobe of the woman that wants to leave her, for additional effect her hand drifts to the top of the other girls shorts. Quinn barely starts to run a finger around the brim of Rachel's shorts before the brunette releases a soft moan.

The blonde immediately let's go of the shorts and ear and rolls onto her back, "Fine, go." the playful temptress responds. "I think I'll just go back to my juicy dream." Quinn didn't have a chance to react before Rachel was on top of her pinning her arms over her head. Rachel eyes pierced longingly into Quinn's eyes. "I thought yo-" Quinn was suddenly cut off as Rachel's luscious lips crashed onto hers like the morning tide. "Okay." Quinn mumbles softly as Rachel's lips flicker across her jawline down to her neck. "D-d-don't you have to go." Quinn exhales quickly as Rachel finds and begins sucking on the sweet spot on her neck. Rachel begins to too hold Quinn's arms down with her right hand as her left pulls up the other girls shirt exposing her breasts. The brunette's left hand tantalizes the cheerleader's breast rubbing the area around her nipples then running a finger to the edge of the nipple. Quinn thought the teasing was causing her to squirm before Rachel's mouth and tongue began to do the same to her other breast. The blonde sucked in her breath barely letting out a grunt as her body yearned for more direct affection. The brunette succubus didn't relent for several minutes until Quinn panted, "Rac-Rac-Rach pl-pl-please." Rachel launched a two pronged assault against the tormented girl's nipples, thumbing and twisting the left while her mouth suckled and her tongue lathered the right. Quinn held her breath moans and pants still escaping. The blonde thought the attack was over as her arms became free, but the brunettes head began to descend her abdomen right above her panties. Arriving at the new location the dark haired girl ran her tongue inside the rim of the other girl's underwear. Quinn gasps sharply. "Baby." She says looking down at the mass of brown hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" The mass asks breathing heavily. The blonde goddess's body scream no and stop's her from doing anything but encourage the adventurer into the flooded lands. The brunette spelunker needed little coaxing as she pulls off the other girls panties with her teeth. Quickly Rachel's tongue explored the area around Quinn's slit before slipping inside the juicy area. Her tongue flickers in the area lovely brushing against the girl's clit Quinn's body shook from want as Rachel's tongue continues to glance shly against her clit. The blonde was nearly hyperventilating by the time Rachel took her clit into her mouth fully and began to suck softly on it as she rolls her tongue over it. Quinn's legs stop trembling and begin pressing against the sides of the diva's head locking the other girl in place. She buries on hand in the brunettes mane and uses the other hand to brace herself as her back arches uncontrollably. Rachel's tongue begins to dance lightly on Quinn's clit as one of the brunette's fingers begin to dance around the blonde's slit barely entering her before pulling out. Slowly the confrontation becomes a three pronged attack with the tongue squirmishing against the clit, Rachel's middle finger brushing around her interior walls and G-spot and Rachel's index and ring finger massaging the area around Quinn's slit. Quinn's body starts rocking back and forth both hands tightening as she begins to breath only through her nose. The blonde loses herself in the intense pleasure that was radiating throughout her body. Mindlessly her body moved in the rhythm as the only things that existed was her and her lover. She felt as her body builds up beginning to crescendo. Suddenly Quinn explodes, her body trembles from the after shocks of the explosion. Quinn continues to ride the euphoria from her encounter as Rachel's recently freed head appears in front of her. Rachel's eyes gaze lovingly into Quinn's as the brunette wipes her soaked face.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says sheepishly as her mind continues to drift unattached. Rachel cocks her head to the right and sucks Quinn's juices off her finger.

"You taste like happiness." Rachel whispers leaning to Quinn's ear. Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek and nuzzles their noses together. Quinn places her hand back onto Rachel's head and pulls her into a kiss before another after shock hits her.

"Lay with me for a little while." Quinn asks feeling complete. Rachel nods as she gets off Quinn simply draping herself over the other girl and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

* * *

Brittany lays on her left side resting on her arm trailing her fingers across the sleeping girls face. Santana's arm is circled around the girls waist pulling her close as she starts to stir from her slumber. Santana awakes to the sod touch of Brittany's fingers running across her features and her soft breath on her cheek. Santana smiles at the touch. Brittany pauses at the breathe of the now awake girl's nose.

"Why you stop?" Santana's voice huskies then normal. Brittany giggles continuing the pattern she started. Santana smiles finally opening her eyes and turning her head to meet the dancers intense gaze.

"Hello." Brittany says starring deep into mocha brown eyes.

"Hi" Santana says moving her hand to the girls wrist moving Brittany's hand to her chest, playing it over her heart.

"This beats for only you." Santana says seriously bringing the hand back up to her lips kissing them softly and interlacing their finger.

"I'm so so-" brittany begins but is immediately stops as Santana kisses her softly.

"Don't. It's okay, we are okay." Santana says giving her lover another reassuring kiss. Brittany giggles cutely as Santana kisses her. Brittany breaks away smiling at the other girl.

"Thank you" the blonde says burying her face into Santana's neck. Santana loses the top of the girls head. The Latina hums a familiar song to the blonde coaxing her to sleep. Santana feels the blondes breath even out against the crease of her neck. The older girl moves her body to untangle her limbs with the sleeping girl. Brittany tightens her grip and mumbles a few words that are incoherent. Santana smiles fighting impulse to wrap the other girl up in her arms. (I have to set up for tonight.) Santana smiles focusing on her plan. Santana slowly but quietly grabs her purse and keys kissing the top of the blondes head and heads back to her apartment. 'Tonight's needs to be perfect.' Santana says to herself as she pulls out her phone. Santana eyes her contact list carefully before making an odd choice.

The phone rings a few times before Joel's sleepy voice answers. "It's Joel, what can I do for you."  
"I need a miracle Joely." Santana says playfully.

"Big or small? Just tell me what you need, I'll see what I can do." Joel responds still not sounding awake.

"Well I want to create a special evening for Brittany and I need you-" Santana is cut off as she gets into her vehicle and starts it.

"Tell me your plan." Joel says seriously. Santana begins to give Joel the details of her plans and what she needs him to do.

"Um, I know a guy if you want to do the first part after hours." Joel informs her.

"Really, that would be amazing. Are you sure?" Santana asks as her evening expands.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call. Then text you his contact info so he can give you details on time and any rules you'll need to know." Joel answers quickly.

"Thanks Joely, so drop her off around six, you think?" Santana says as her excitement begins to build.  
"No problem. Lates." Joel says hanging up. Santana drives home as she alters her plan with tiny details.

* * *

Rachel arrives at the apartment shell shocked as she is starring into the eyes of Finn Hudson. Rachel stammers as she tries to ask why is e here. "Wh-Wha-why are you here?" Rachel finally gets out. Rachel would be lying if she said she doesn't care for the boy. She does like him but doesn't love him like she does Quinn.  
"I came to see you." Finn says shuffling his feet around nervously.  
"He said he texted you and let you know" Kurt pipes in.  
Finn nods solemnly "I did last night."  
"My phone died" Rachel says putting her SUV keys by the door along with her purse. "So you decided to come over since I didn't answer?" Rachel asks with a little bite at his surprise visit.  
"I wanted to talk and catch up, I missed you." Finn says desperately.

"You broke up with me Finn. But we can talk let me go shower and change first. " Finn nods while Rachel heads to her room plugging her phone into its charger and heads to the shower. The girl now grabs clothes to wear and heads to the shower where all her thoughts attack her at once. _**I do miss him. Do I love him still? What about Quinn? I should give him a chance to explain. Maybe it can work again. God last night was amazing and this morning. Quinn makes this so easy. I know she is perfect just I don't want to hurt him. I love him or at least I think I do. Why did he have to return and mess with my head.**_Rachel chaste at herself for thinking those thoughts and cleans up nicely before getting dressed in sweats and a tank top. _**it is still Saturday. **_Rachel heads out into the living room to notice Kurt gone and Finn sitting at the table thinking to himself.  
"You ready to go?" Rachel asks knocking Finn out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah uh " Finn nods furiously getting up and walking her out. Rachel and Finn head out to Finns pickup truck that he kept from high school. As they are heading downstairs they past Santana who looks exnervous.

"No way, jolly your here!" Santana shouts to happily and hugs him. Looking over his shoulder she eyes Rachel skeptically.

"What are you doing?" She mouths to the shorter girl.

"Nothing. Don't tell Quinn " she mouths back. Santana rolls her eyes at the other girl letting go of the taller boy. Santana waves bye to the two as they head out. Santana shakes her head at the girl when they are out of sight. (She is so gonna fuck up) Santana sighs softly as she heads inside their apartment to get ready for the night.

* * *

Quinn grumbles silently as she heads to the pounding at the front door. The exhausted blonde slings the door open her eyes falling on Joel. Quinn grunts hello allowing Joel through the door.

"Long night?" Joel asks apologetically "I brought coffee." Joel says handing a cup from the tray he was carrying.. Quinn takes several sips of her coffee as she goes and sits at the breakfast bar.

"You're lucky you know how to order a cup of coffee." Quinn mumbles in-between sips. "Why three cups?" Quinn asks after a few more sips.

"Brought a cup for Brittany." Joel says freeing his cup and taking a long sip. "Did you not get my texts?" Joel asks smiling. Quinn's eyes fall back to her room where her cell was laying on the nightstand. "I'll go read those messages right now. You... you don't move."

Quinn mumbles as she heads to her room carrying her coffee with her. The blonde snatches her phone from the nightstand and heads to her bathroom. Quinn takes one look into the mirror and grabs a brush to fix her hair which screamed sex. She manages to make her hair presentable and changes out her eyes before reading her texts. Quinn smiles happily taking a chug of her coffee as she heads back to join Joel. Brittany sits at the breakfast bar as Joel slaves away making a show of Grilled Cheese. Quinn takes a seat next to Brittany giving the girl a half hug. Brittany turns smiling at Quinn. "You're glowing." Brittany whispers in Quinn's ear. A shade of pink races up Quinn's neck and face as she looks away. "Where's Rachel?" Brittany asks not letting it go as she looks back at Quinn's room.

"I don't know." the other blonde responds hoping Joel will change the subject.

"Uh, I saw her at Perked with, umm, Finn I guess." Joel says handing Brittany the sandwich.

"FINN. YOU GUESS." Quinn says just a little to sharply.

"I didn't really get a great look at him." Joel apologizes her sudden jealousy. "Hey can I get one of those Joel?" Quinn asks as she types out a text to Rachel.

Quinn 11:58am: UR amazing. I miss you

Quinn sits still getting frustrated as Joel and Brittany talk while she waits for a reply. 'This is why I wanted to go slow. Last night and this morning probably scarred her off. Why was I so selfish, I knew better.' Her patience reached it's limit as Joel places her plate in front of her. Quinn calls Rachel and is sent immediately to voicemail.

* * *

"Did you know that guy?" Finn asks as Rachel leads him to a corner table at Perked.

"Yeah," Rachel sighs audibly, "His name is Joel he's Puck's roommate." Rachel informs her ex fiancé.

"What's wrong you don't seem happy to have seen him." Finn pushes.

"No that's not it I just don't want him to tell that's all." Rachel says as she begins tarring up a napkin.

"Tell who what? Are you with someone?" Finn asks concern showing on his face.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. You left me remember?" Rachel says getting agitated

"I remember and I've never regretted anything as much as that." Finn says gently. "I'm thinking of moving to New York and joining this band." Finn adds trying to change the subject.

"What band? You can't just come back here assuming everything will go back to the way it was because its not going to happen Finn Hudson" Rachel says not letting the topic go

"Luminist is the name of the band. I understand things won't simply go back to the way it was, but we were good together once and with a little work maybe we can be again." Finn nervously fiddles with a napkin. "Rachel I've never stopped loving you, and I just didn't want you to throw away everything you ever wanted to stay with me."

"I never stopped loving you either Finn. We are just gonna have to see. " Rachel immediately regrets the words after they slip past her lips. She gives him an uptight smile hoping he just lets it go.

Carli comes over and flashes a smile at the table. "Hey what can I get you?" She asks as Finn flashes his cocky smile back at her misreading who the smile was for.

"I'll just have a large coffee black. Rachel?" Finn says.

"Same as usual?" Carli says giving her a seductive look. Rachel just nods her head as the waitress retreats to the kitchen.

"So how are your auditions going?" Finn asks trying to catch up on life.

"They are ok. I have an audition for wicked next month and I'm kind of nervous but other then that just studying. Are you planning on going to school or just this band thing?" Rachel says interested she digs through her pocketbook to realize she left her phone at home. "Damn" she mutters under he breathe.

"It really depends these guys seem to shows all around New York, Penn, Jersey, Maryland and Mass. So if they keep us busy I probably won't be going to school, but i'd like to take some classes if I can work it into my schedule. Online classes maybe." Finn rambles for a moment. "Do you need my phone?"  
Rachel things before shaking her head. _**She might freak if she knows I texted her from his phone. But she might also freak if I don't txt at all**_ Rachel sighs realizing she is in a rough spot.

"Who else is in this band?" Rachel tries distracting her mind not letting the fear get to her.  
Finn taps out on his phone for a moment bringing up the band website and shows Rachel pictures of each band mate and telling her their names. "Yeah, the seem pretty psyched to get together their previous lead singer left them in a huge bind. I'm learning their songs now and we should do our first show in a week or two."

"Where will you be performing at?" Rachel's interested to watch him perform no matter how much he did her wrong she still believes he has an amazing voice and he may not be as a big star as Rachel he still enjoys performing like her that's what brought the two together.

"Uh, some place that just opened in the last year or so ... Lyrical Madness I think." Finn says trying to recall the name. "You should come that would make the night amazing."Rachel smiles happily.

"I would love too it's at pucks club anyhow."

"Is it really I thought it was something like that. Wow what a small world." Finn flashes Rachel a huge grin and a look of absolute happiness. "I've missed being around you.""Yeah it would be nice to catch up with everyone." Finn says still focusing on Rachel. "How's Quinn you guys still close?"

"Umm yes we are close." Rachel feels a run of electricity spike between her legs as she remembers the twos close proximity recently.

"Cool." Finn says unwittingly.

* * *

"Joel that tux really suits you." Brittany says sitting in between him and Quinn in the truck. "Where is Santana going to sit? Can she sit in my lap." Brittany asks her excitement building for her first premier. Joel and Quinn both nod and chuckle softly at the flighty blonde."Yay. She never sits on my lap anymore. When she does her eyes turn really dark almost black like and then we get our sweet sweet lady kisses and then they turn int-" Quinn covers her ears

"la la la la. Brittany come on we both know what she does at cheer camp you two were inseparable and then the sleep overs. Oh god. Don't get me started. " Quinn shakes her head getting the flashback of the two having sex on her floor while they thought she was sleeping.

"You watched?" Brittany asks. "Dirty, dirty." Brittany flashes a smile and looks over her white tux. "You sure this what I should wear?" The blonde girl asks for the fifth or six 's face flush as Joel stifles his laughter.

"Yea Quinn dirty dirty. " Quinn blushes while scolding Joel.

"I didn't watch. But you guys were so loud." Quinn pouts looking away from the now laughing two.

"You look amazing britt. Hey look we are here." Quinn asks as the apartment comes into view.

"Can you go get her Brittany?" Joel asks letting Brittany out on his side.

"I need to make sure everything's ready for us." Joel continues pulling out his phone.

Brittany heads over to the door and knocks timidly. Brittany waits for a moment before opening the door after Santana calls for her to just come in. Brittany opens the door slowly and soft lights glow in different areas of the room. The colors of the rainbow shone together in the middle of the room. The lights were Christmas lights hung in constellations in the shape of different dinosaurs. Brittany stood shocked when she fully opened the door and saw Santana standing in the middle of the room where the colors ran together wearing her prom outfit.

"D-I." Santana said softly.

"N-O-" Brittany responds looking down and flashing her eyes up at Santana.

"S-A-" Santana continues moving closer to Brittany.

"U-R-" Brittany sings softly making her way to Santana.

"A Dinosaur." The sing together meeting in in the middle in an embrace.

"It's just like prom. You're so sweet." Brittany says as she looks around the room at the beautiful design. "This must have taken all day." She says kissing the Latina on her cheek.

"More like two." Santana smirks playfully at the other girl "your worth it" she says sincerely starring longingly at the blonde dancer.

"We're going to be late to the premier if we don't hurry." Brittany informs Santana.

"There is no primer britt britt." Santana says.

"But Joel said he was taking us all to a Premier and decided what me and Quinn should wear. He's going to be upset if we bail on him." Brittany says not understanding.

"Britt...the premier was to get you to come here so I can see you and have this big romantic date with me. They will not be attending. " Santana smiles shyly

"Oh, so this is a romantic date for just the two of us." Brittany smiles beautifully. "Soooo what's next on this already mind blowing romantic date. Did you find a unicorn for us to ride?" Brittany asks getting excited.

"Haha no britt. We are going to see the fishes at the aquarium unless you want to go with Quinn and joely. " Santana says shrugging.

"OOHH. I want to see a gay shark." Brittany says jumping up and chuckles as she watches the girl jump and down. Santana lets Brittany continue her jitteriness before she grabs both there bags and heads to the door.

"You gonna come on or you gonna talk excitedly to yourself?"  
Brittany skips up behind Santana and puts her arm inside the Latina.

"Lead the way." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek again.

* * *

"Let me walk you up." Joel says to Quinn as he pulls back into her parking lot.

"Fine, it's not that dark out." Quinn says shaking her head slightly at the gentleman.

"Sorry, my lady I just don't feel comfortable a lady of your status walking alone at night." Joel says throwing a slight southern drawl to it.  
Quinn hits his shoulder quite hard while chuckling.

"Goodnight Joel. " Quinn waves before heading up to her apartment complex.

"Wait up. " Joel chases after the blonde. " I should walk you to your door. " Joel looks around paranoid.

"You sure you don't need protecting?" Quinn asks  
"Sorry, T's trip here last week has me a little paranoid" he explains.

When they walk into the apartment complex Quinn's and Joel see Finn in the hallway looking at room numbers.  
"What are you doing here?" Quinn says with a little more bite then necessary. Finn turns around laying eyes on Quinn and the tall gentleman she was with.

"Hey, It's been awhile. I just wanted to catch up." Finn says smiling not noticing Quinn's tone. Joel looks at Quinn and inches up a little and asks with his eyes if Quinn wants him to take care of it.

"Come on in" Quinn shakes her head at Joel walking past both of the boys heading to her apartment leaving the door open for Finn to follow. Joel shrugs knowing he won't get any info from the blonde girl and heads to the truck leaving.

"So, I'm trying out this gig with a band here in New York, if it works out I may be moving here." Finn says as they get into the apartment.

"Oh. What made you come here?" Quinn asks shyly fighting out the urge to tell him to back off her girl.

"It's been awhile since I've seen anyone and I thought it'd be nice to catch up." Finn says looking confused. "I don't know I was kinda hoping you'd be happier to see me. I'm not going to hurt her again."

"Maybe there is someone out there who actually likes her and can make her happy. Haven't you ever thought she may be better off without you? Just because she loves you then doesn't mean she loves you now. " Quinn says crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

"Well she does." Finn says quickly. "She said that maybe starting slow we could have another shot. Listen we talked about this and you told me it would hurt her if I made her go to New York but you thought it was best for her also."  
"No...she must... Yes because it was but you shouldn't left her there by herself either. " Quinn's heart shatters hearing Finns words echo through her head.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks concerned. "You don't look so good. I can take you to the hospital." Finn steps towards her fearing she'll faint.

"I'm fine I just need to lye down. " Quinn smiles weakly.

"Okay, is Brittany here, I don't really want to leave you like this." Finn says worry filling his leads Finn to the door

"I'll be fine. We'll talk later." Quinn mumbles as she pushes him out the door shutting it behind him. Quinn braces herself against the door as her eyes begin to water uncontrollably.

* * *

"Hurry up Santana we are gonna miss the rainbow fish. " Brittany sprints into the exhibit while Santana pays.

"They are in a tank Britt it highly unlikely we are gonna miss them. "Santana chuckles while her lover pouts at the girl.

"Your slow." Brittany's pouts get bigger as Santana walks closer to her.

"Some of us are wearing heels." Santana gestures towards her feet. Brittany stares at her feet stopping at her legs before a shade of dark blue clouds her eyes.

"I know maybe we should take it off along with everything else. " Brittany purrs running her hand up the girls legs sending a shiver down the shorter girls spine.

"Your missing the fish Britt." Santana says biting her lip rolling her eyes back before snapping back to reality.

"Oh yea I forgot. " Brittany jumps back to hyper mode. Santana wanders how she can be a horn dog one second and the next completely happy. The Latina shrugs as Brittany links their pinkies pulling her to the "gay sharks" part. Santana watches Brittany speak to the dolphins as if they are real people. Brittany walks around giddy as she points out all the different types of fish to Santana with wide eyes. "Britt can we sit for a minute?" Santana huffs sitting on the bench while Brittany looks at the sting rays past by.

"Ms. Lopez." a ladies voice crashes into the moment Santana and her lover were having. "Joel said you may be interested in feeding the dolphins." the lady says softly.

"Dolphins." Brittany all but screams in excitement pulling Santana up.

"Please, please." the blonde pouts as she begs.

"Ok Britt Britt lets go see the dolphins. " Santana smiles lovingly at the other girl as she takes off her heels putting them in her right hand and having Brittany pull her by her leg pinky.

The short lady led the girls to the top of the dolphin tank on and began to show the twosome how to feed the dolphins. It wasn't long until the lady invited the girls over to take over and Santana shook her head at first and just watched Brittany feed and play with the dolphins.

"San come over here it's fun." Brittany giggles excitedly as the dolphin she was feeding performed a trick for her.

"I don't want to get wet Britt I can see them fine from right here. " Santana doesn't mind getting wet she just loves watching the blonde be happy her heart swells as she hears the blondes smiles as the dolphins to continue to beg as Santana joins her. Brittany hands Santana a fish and the girl almost tosses it the dolphins immediately. The dolphin lunges forward to catch the fish from Santana's haphazard throw splashing her squeaks in shock hiding the blush that appeared on her face.

"Good fishy. " Santana mumbles before backing up a little. Brittany looks at the Latina with love in her eyes and adoration across her face.

"Thank you." Brittany stares into Santana's eyes.

"Your welcome" Santana says putting a piece of Brittany's hair tucking it behind her ears. Brittany smiles and leans in kissing Santana on the lips softly.

"You ready to go?" Santana asks breaking away from Brittany keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah uh" Brittany nods softly pulling Santana up interlacing their fingers together and heads back to the apartment. Brittany slams Santana up against the door sucking on he neck furiously.

"Britt I can't open the door. " Santana gets out breathlessly. Brittany huffs letting go of the Latina. Santana's adrenaline is pumping so much she can't open the door. "Here let me." Brittany calmly takes her keys unlocking the door pushing it open both girls stumbling in after one another.

"Britt we need to slow down." Santana says backing away from the blue eyes lustful stare. "I wanna sing you something. " Santana stutters looking away from the dancers stare.

" really?" Brittany becomes excited sitting on the couch as Santana stands in front of her. Santana takes a deep breathe calming herself down.

_For you there'll be no more crying. For you the sun will be shinning. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright. I know it's right. _

Brittany's tears begin to slowly run down her face as Santana sings. Her heart yearns to grab the other girl but she restrains continuing to listen to the other girl.

_And the songbirds are singing like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

Santana's voice breaks at the chorus but she powers through putting as much emotion as possible into the song.

_And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you like never before, like never before._

Santana's voice stops as she is starting at the ground with tears falling off her cheeks. Brittany rushes to the singer grabbing her cheeks making her look at her.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispers.

"I love you too." Santana sniffles whipping the tears from the blondes cheeks before kissing her forehead pulling her into her chest holding her tightly.

* * *

Rachel pulls in cursing herself for not grabbing her phone after Finn dropped her off so she could run her errands earlier. The brunette dashes into the apartment and stops after opening the door. 'What is all of this.' Rachel thinks to herself looking all the lights hanging around the room.  
Rachel looks around seeing Christmas lights around the house. _**Oh right the date**_ Rachel maneuvers around the lights as she heads into her room barrel rolling over the bed and grabbing her phone lets out a sigh of relief as she reads her texts. _**Maybe I still have time to salvage this. **_The brunette thinks to herself as she starts to think about what to say. Her phone vibrates in her hand pulling out her moment of hope.

**Quinn 6:45**: Finn stopped by.

Rachel stares at the message shocked. _**What did he say...**_ Rachel begins to type out until her phone vibrates again.

Quinn: He says you missed him and you love him and you want to try again.

Quinn: I understand you almost married him, I don't like it but I understand.

Quinn: I was hoping this was real, and I rushed you, and I think I may have scarred you. Quinn: Maybe we should take a break from this and give you a chance to figure out what you want.

Quinn sniffles softly into her pillow as she hears soft tapping coming from the front door. _**Who could it be at this hour **_Quinn looks a the clock as it reads 9. She sighs softly to herself before she heads to the door dragging her feet. Quinn looks through the peep hole before answering.

"Go away." Quinn says monotone.

"Please let me explain." Rachel says voice breaking from the other side of the door. Quinn opens the door slightly,

"Explain what Rachel, I understand. It's fine really. I just need to be alone for a bit. You don't need to explain yourself." Quinn says softly to the girl not meeting her eyes.

"No it's not fine. Please just let me I so we can talk. " Rachel's vulnerability opens the door the rest of the way and walks over to the breakfast bar wiping her eyes as she takes a seat. She bites her bottom lip trying to fight away the tears this conversation is going to closes the door softly stalling a moment to think of what to say. "It's not what it sounds like. " she walks towards the blonde putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Did you not say those things?" Quinn asks hoping against hope that Finn was lieing."I did but- I didn't" Rachel's voice cuts off as she tries grasping for words to say. "You didn't want to hurt my feelings? It's fine Rachel you guys have a lot of history and if you want to see if it works go for it. I just got my hopes up, it happens." Quinn doesn't let her finish.

"No Quinn stop. We do and I do love him but I also like you" Rachel says trying to mend the other girls heart.

"Like and love are two very different words. I'm fine okay don't worry about it." Quinn's eyes moisten so she licks her lips and tries to control her face.

"But there are two different types of love an likes Quinn please don't do this. I want you..." Rachel hugs Quinn from behind trying to grip unto the feelings they share.

"I'm not going to share you. It boils down to who do you want and I'm not sure if you even know the answer to that yet." Quinn says her voice cracking at the end.

"I...Quinn...I please I need time to decide who I want" Rachel says sobs escaping her mouth.

"Then just decide." Quinn turns around shouting at the diva. Quinn's mask shatters as her emotions flood her body.

* * *

**MY FAVORITE SONG EVER! SONGBIRD-GLEE (Date Santana singing)**


	16. Jealousy

******Sorry we're not updating as quickly as we would like but Starshine and I are like a billion miles apart at the moment. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

******All characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to Your's truly.**

* * *

**Jealousy**

**The following Friday.**

Rachel wakes up after another night of tossing and turning. **_Why can't life be simple? Why does love have to be so complicated? Yeah I still have feelings for Finn, but I also have all these feelings for Quinn. She seems so far away now._** Rachel's mind begins the same arguments that have been running around her head for the past has been distant. The fire isn't in her eyes as usual and Rachel can't help but blame herself. _**I do care about her that's never changed but I care about him he literally was my first everything. Can I throw that away for something unreliable?**_ Rachel stares at the ceiling trying to see if it can give her the answers she is searching for.  
"Ugh." Rachel groans in frustration and she gets out of bed and picks out a outfit before heading to the shower. _**Finn's show is tonight everyone's going to be there. I can't believe Quinn is letting Joel stay over there what's up with that? **__**Maybe she wants him now that I want Finn. NO I don't want Finn I don't know who I want**_. Rachel shakes her head as the ways pours over her long brown hair and down her body. **_What's this game of tug of war with my heart. Why can't I just decide? What does everyone want from me?_**Rachel jumps out of shower and dries off before putting on her outfit and starting to do her makeup._**Q**__**uinn, Finn, Quinn, Finn**_ Rachel slams her eye linear down with a frustrated sigh. **_Leave me alone_** she yells to herself trying to get rid of the battle that's forming In her head._**Things were so much simpler when I didn't have a love life**_ She sighs inwardly as she begins to brush back her hair. **_one, two, three,_**she begins to count out her strokes hoping to occupy her mind with something simple.

* * *

Santana hears the downstairs shower running pulling her away from her peaceful sleep. She blinks her eyes a few times clearing the fog away from her new state. **_i get to spend the night with my boo. I hate when we're so busy with life we don't see each other everyday._**Santana stretches her arms out wide as she sits up. **_Hopefully there will be no fireworks tonight._**

Santana hasn't seen the bombshell blonde since Wednesday. She is going to Finns bands opening tonight at pucks club where everyone else is going to be there. Santana smiles at the thought of her lover dancing. **_When is the last time I seen her dance?_**

Santana can't answer that question. She smiles widely getting out of her bed with a little pep in her step. As excitement takes over her.

Santana heads downstairs to get something eat before getting ready for what promises to be an interesting day. **_Maybe I can convince her to have lunch with me and make a day of it._**Santana muses as she sends a message to her blonde lover.

**Santana 9:15**: Lunch?

**Brittany 9:17**: I just finished breakfast pout

**Santana 9:20**: not now Britt Britt around 1?

Santana crosses her fingers **_please say yes please say yes. _**Santana chants in her head.

**Brittany 9:21**: Okay sounds good. um do you want to have dinner with Quinn before we go to the club. Joel has something he has to do and she's acting like a zombie.

Santana jumps up and do her little dance before she reads the rest of the message frowning slightly.

**Santana 9:23**: Do I have to?

**Brittany 9:25**: You don't have too.

**Santana 9:27:**Do you want me too?

**Brittany 9:29**:I'm going too so if you want to spend the afternoon with me...

Santana sighs out loud before sending Brittany a quick reply back agreeing to go. **_These two are being ridiculous _**Santana huffs before heading upstairs to get ready for the day.

**Brittany 9:50**: Yay good cause I already told her u were going ㈶0

Santana looks at the phone chuckling shaking her head smiling as she prepares her outfit and planning out her day.

* * *

Brittany grins reading her messages as she pops a marshmallow in her mouth.

"SO what are you doing this afternoon Joel?" Brittany asks Joel who was cooking some bacon in the kitchen as Quinn and her sat at the breakfast bar.

"Um, nothing really just some um prep for the uh show tonight." Joel says eyes him suspiciously before shrugging and dismissing his excuse.

"So where should we go for dinner Quinn?" Brittany asks trying to pull the girl out of the funk she's been in and out of over the last week.

"Wherever you want B." Quinn shrugs picking at her bacon.

"There's a new sushi place down the road." Joel says knowing how Quinn loves her sushi.

"Oh, what do you think Quinn?" Brittany asks the downtrodden shrugs before pushing the bacon away and dismissing herself to her room without saying anything to the and Brittany exchange a look and sigh.

A timid knock comes from the door causing the pair to stare at it questioningly. Joel shrugs before going to answering it.

"Hello may I um come in." Sam begins to fidget nervously as he stares at his hands not bothering to look up.  
Joel sighs as he turns back to Brittany and mouths the word 'Sam'. Brittany rolls her eyes before nodding her head yes almost regretting the decision.  
"What do you want Sam." Brittany asks pointedly.

"I wanted to apologize Britt." Sam walks past Joel looking apologetically at the female blonde.

"Okay, well you can apologize to me after you've made things right with Santana. Until then I don't really believe you." Brittany says crisply.

"Brittany I don't see why I have to apologize to her. I didn't do anything wrong she did." Sam says coldly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Quinn shouts as she rushes out of the room hearing the conversation. "Her fault? Your the one who left and destroyed everything. You broke a perfect relationship something that could last because your selfish and greedy. I- they don't deserve that. You are in the wrong. You ruined their happiness and they may never get it again. So if you wanna do them a favor leave and don't come back." Quinn is crying at the end of her speech.  
Joel gives Sam the 'way to go champ' look sarcastically as he starts to move towards Quinn to make sure she's alright. Brittany puts her arms around the crying blonde and says sharply. "Goodbye Sam."Quinn turns completely to Brittany breaking down entirely into the girls chest.

* * *

Santana stares lovingly into the deep blue eyes across the table from her.

"I missed you" Santana mutters shyly while picking at her nails.

"I missed you too" Brittany hums back cheerfully.

"Quinn blew up at Sam today." Brittany says hesitantly. Santana freezes as she hears Sam's name.

"Good" the Latina says meeting the blondes eyes.

"I feel sorry for him." Brittany says softly regretting the words as soon as she sees the other girls face.

"Why? He deserves that and more he is lucky I don't march over there and go all Lima heights on his sorry ass." Santana says furiously. Brittany places her hand over Santana's extinguishing the fire behind the Latinas eyes as fast as it got there.

"Quinn blew up because she had so much pent up aggression and Sam shouldn't have been the one to take it. He seemed great full for it though because we haven't dealt with him we kind of just pushed it aside." Brittany says wisely.

"I know and I will talk to him tonight. "Santana says reluctantly but seeing the glowing smile on Brittany's face makes it worth it.  
"I wish Finn would just let Rachel be happy. I haven't seen her this happy in awhile and it's because of Quinn no one else. Maybe tonight won't be as awkward as Wednesday was." Santana shudders remembering the uncomfortable air that floated around the cafe that day.

"I'm glad someone else is causing the tension and not us." Brittany says

"Me too Britt Britt me too." Santana sighs glad everything is falling into place for them even though she feels bad for the short girl that's back home crying her eyes out.

* * *

The unholy trinity sat at the table eating sushi. Quinn sits there pushing her food around with chopsticks. "All right this is getting stupid." Santana sighs deeply. "You should just go sit outside her window playing music until she runs out and declares her undying love for you." She huffs staring at the blonde girl who is still playing with her food.

"Life isn't some eighties movie." Quinn mumbles as she stuffs a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Oh I love eighties movies." Brittany says gleefully bringing slight smiles from both girls.

"You never know till you try." Santana goes on.

"I did try, she still loves Finn." Quinn grumbles. "Yay for me."

"Oh did she already chose him over you." Santana pokes.

"Not yet. yet being the word you should pay attention to." Quinn sighs. "It's fine maybe I should just try something else."

"You haven't even really tried this yet." Santana informs her.

"It's worth it." Brittany adds.

"So what should I do keep throwing myself at her and get rejected over and over again. Quinn says.

"Did she even reject you? Or did you just interrupt her and throw words into her mouth then storm into your room ignoring her entire presence?" Santana smirks knowing that's exactly how Quinn works when she gets hurt.

"I can read faces Santana, and she doesn't feel the same way for me that she felt... feels for him." Quinn says tartly. "You still haven't answered me, what should I do."

"Take your foot out of your mouth and ask her." Brittany jumps in. Santana looks at the blonde lovingly and nods agreeing with the dancer.

"She said she needed time, well i'm giving it to her." Quinn says childishly

* * *

Quinn takes the lead when the threesome reach Lyrical Madness. Puck who was waiting out front for them leads them past the crowd and into the musical warehouse. "Hey have any of you heard from Joel?" Puck asks anxiously once they are all inside. The three girls exchange glances before they simitaniously shake their heads.

"He told us he'd be here." Quinn says finally. "Why don't you text him?"

"He's not responding. I mean I'm sure everything will be fine, I just want him close since this is Finn's first show with his new band." Puck rambles as the girls stand there waiting. "Oh crap, you guys head up to the VIP lounge. I need to go over some things with the guy I'm leaving in charge, then I'll be up." Puck heads off in one direction then stops and dashes off in another. The three ladies begin to make their way through the warehouse which seems to be getting more crowded with each passing moment. The dim lights and soft music set a demure atmosphere that everyone seems to be feeding off.

The bottom of the stairwell to the VIP area is guarded by a large man who grumbles, "Names." as the three close in on him.  
Santana hardly glares at him before he steps away muttering. "Sorry ladies."

Quinn and Brittany giggle softly as the each take one of Santana's arms. Santana rolls her eyes at her arm candy as the entourage ascend the stairs.  
At the top of the stairs they discover Kurt and Rachel lounging on a long leather couch on the far side of the room. The center of the room looks to be some kind of makeshift dance floor. The rails by the stairs give a beautiful overhead view of the stage. Brittany and Santana join Kurt on the couch as Rachel heads over to the corner bar, pouring herself a glass of Red wine. Quinn sheepishly strolls over to Rachel.

"Um, can I get a glass of that." Quinn asks the girl softly.

"Uh, uh sure." Rachel stutters her hand shaking as she hands the blonde the glass.

"Look, I'm sorry, I want to give you space, but I didn't mean to go so Ice cold on you." Quinn says softly as she takes the glass from the brunette.  
At the top of the stairs they discover Kurt and Rachel lounging on a long leather couch on the far side of the room. The center of the room looks to be some kind of makeshift dance floor. The rails by the stairs give a beautiful overhead view of the stage. Brittany and Santana join Kurt on the couch as Rachel heads over to the corner bar, pouring herself a glass of Red wine. Quinn sheepishly strolls over to Rachel. "Um, can I get a glass of that." Quinn asks the girl softly.

"Uh, uh sure." Rachel stutters her hand shaking as she hands the blonde the glass.

"Look, I'm sorry, I want to give you space, but I didn't mean to go so Ice cold on you." Quinn says softly as she takes the glass from the brunette.

"No I understand, I should be the one to apologize." Rachel hands her glass to the blonde and slowly takes a sip of her wine to get her thoughts in order.

"No seriously after that intense night and morning my expectations went through the roof and I shouldn't expect you to not consider your options." Quinn whispers softly as she takes a large looks at Quinn really looks at her seeing how she could choose Finn over her is beyond ridiculous. Rachel smiles at herself and stares into her cup of wine trying to figure out how to tell the girl who is standing next to her how she really feels.

"We good?" Quinn asks bashfully.

"Yes. I need-" Rachel is cut off by Sam walking up the stairs looking around the room he approaches Santana.

"Hey can I talk to you Santana?" Sam says looking directly at eyes him suspiciously before looking to Brittany to see her smiling at her. Santana nods waiting for the boy to begin.

"I'm sorry, what I did was wrong and I was only thinking of myself. Through the whole thing I wasn't thinking about the girl who was my best friend or the girl she loves. I only thought about what I wanted and I hurt you both and neither of you deserved it." Sam says directly. "I don't expect you to forgive me but i'm willing to do anything to fix this."

"Thank you. Doesn't mean I like you trouty." Santana gives him her signature smirk.

"Well I'll just have to work on that." Sam gives his lopsided smile as Puck rushes up the stairs.

"The show starts in fifteen." Puck says as he rushes over to the bar and makes himself a drink.

"Awesome." Rachel smiles excited for the boy.

"I'm excited." Santana deadpans sarcastically.

"Who knows may be a producer out in the crowd, he could get snatched up." Sam says throwing in his two cents.

"Sounds great to me." Quinn adds giving a slight smile.

"He singing not going doing a movie." Brittany states confused.

"Britt producers are for singers also." Kurt jumps in explaining.

The group encircles and starts discussing various things before Joel comes to the top of the stairs leading a blonde hiding behind a giant hat and huge sunglasses.  
"Hey everyone." Joel says cutting in. "I have a surprise." Joel throws his arms towards his companion. as she removes her hat and glasses.  
Kurt, Quinn and Brittany squeal in excitement as Puck rushes over and picks up the blonde and spins her around. Santana takes a few deep breathes and smiles like it's just another day as Rachel and Sam sit and stare at the miniature pop/country star.

"Come on, Puck put her down so I can show her off." Joel says jokingly.

"No she's mine now." Puck sticks his tongue out at Joel before setting her to her feet leads his cousin to the center of the group.

"This is my cousin you may know her, she thinks she's hot stuff." Joel says jokingly as the blonde punches him hard in the arm.

"Hi guys, you can call me Taylor." the blonde introduces herself.

"Omg your Taylor swift." Kurt squeaks excitedly before getting strange looks from the rest of the group.

"Joel makes a nice punching bag doesn't he?" Quinn says giving the blonde a soft smile.

"I used to get paid for it." Joel shrugs earning him punches from both girls.

"Ohhh joely let me try." Santana walks towards Joel and cocks her hand back and stops when she feels warm soft arms Wrap around her midsection.

"Wow I know you said they were all pretty but they're absolutely gorgeous." Taylor says looking around at the continues to stare starstruck at the blonde girl.  
"Thank you." Rachel breaks out of her daze.  
"I suggest you close your mouth or ill do it for you Sam." Puck warns as he wraps an arm around Taylor.

"uh, uh umm... sorry I just never met anyone famous before." the sense of Sam's words seem lacking as the lights of the club begin to dim.  
"The show's about to start." Joel says leading everyone to the banister.

Joel whips out his phone and presses several buttons as Quinn joins him on the far left side and Puck pulls Taylor with him to the right of Joel. Rachel all but puts herself in Taylor's pocket pulling Kurt along for the ride. Santana and Brittany walk to rail arm in arm and taking the remaining space next to Kurt as Sam remains frozen still enamored by the star he'd just met.

The dimming lights go totally dark and a spotlight radiates on the center of the stage. Finn's looking down at the stage as the music starts and the light begins to twirl around the stage showing glimpses of the entire band. Finn's voice seems to echo around the warehouse as he begins to sing.

_Words will never express how deeply I feel_  
_my minds not right_  
_when all we do is fight_  
_I never meant to take sides_  
_or make you run and hide_

Joel whispers something into Puck's ear tapping on his phone and an epic light show begins.

_these walls are just do damn high_  
_I don't know if I can scale them but the least I can do is try_  
_Cause I've made this sign just for you_  
_and we both know it's true_  
_even if I can't speak those words_  
_or sing like the birds_  
_My whole life I've wished for something real_  
_and words will never express how deeply I feel._

Light covers the stage as a swarm of multicolored lights flash upon the stage. The lights began to fall off and on illuminating different parts of the stage as the Finn continued his song.

_Don't tell me how I feel_  
_Don't explain what I felt_  
_Your not me and I'm not you_  
_I'm not sorry for all I gave_  
_These tears are just another price I pay_  
_I stay up at night_  
_seeing you dance in the big city lights_  
_Life just isn't fair,_  
_how can anything compare_  
_How could you ever be torn away_

Rachel looks at Finn there's eyes connect before she looks away feeling the tears run slowly down her looks over at Rachel as the words of the song strike her. She digs her nails into Joels arms seeing Rachel's response to Finn's lyrics.

The lights once again dim to nothing then Spotlights appear on different parts of the stage giving each bandmember a glowing aura. The glowing auras begin to grow and begin to touch as light begins to swallow the stage.

_Fears kept me away but you're not a price I'm willing to pay_  
_SO I'll stand my ground_  
_and show you lost love can be found_  
_This sin't what we planned_  
_just take my hand_  
_I'll take you back to what could have been_  
_and let our hearts win_

Joel pulls Quinn back as the lights begin to pulse and the next song begins. He spins her as others begin to join the two who started to dance. Santana and Brittany glide around the room joined by Kurt and Rachel. Puck and Taylor slip in beside Quinn and Joel and begin to exchange partners. Sam shakes his head softly trying to clear the cobwebs that still linger before heading to the bar to get some courage to dance around there new companion. Quinn and Joel spin around the room for a bit until Joel sends her spinning into Kurt causing her to cut in with Rachel. Kurt giggles and heads over to Joel and the two begin to dance over to Sam and pull him into the continues on there next song while the remaining group continue to dance. Santana and Brittany waltz around the room until they get near Rachel and Quinn. Santana twirls. Brittany into the two Rachel seeing the blonde first catches her accidentally letting her hand drop to the dancers ass.

"Hey hobbit you better move your hands or I will have them removed permanently." Santana glares. Rachel yanks her hands away and blushes deep before muttering an apology.

"Ow" Santana yelps when Quinn hits her in the two watch as Quinn and Santana argue at each other.

"Things will never change." Rachel whispers to the blonde as they continue to smile at the girls.

"I really hope not." Brittany looks at Rachel smiling at each other before grabbing their partner and heading to the railing once they hear pucks voice boom through the speakers

_There was a new girl in town._  
_ She had it all figured out._  
_ And I'll state something rash._  
_ She had the most amazing...smile._  
_ I bet you didn't expect that._  
_ But she made me change my ways._  
_ With eyes like sunsets baby._  
_ And legs that went on for days._

As puck begins to sing the lights begin to lower setting the mood.

Brittany faces Santana bows before her asking "my lady would you like to dance?" Santana chuckles before taking the girls out stretched hand.

"Yes I would my love." Brittany smiles broadly and wraps her arms around the other girls neck while Brittany leads them around in circles putting their foreheads together and starring into each others eyes. Quinn watches the encounter and bumps her hip with Rachel's using her head to signal Rachel to dance. The brunette smiles and nods softly before grabbing her hand softly and leading her near the other two. Rachel puts her head on Quinn's shoulder and closes her eyes never wanting to let the blonde go.

_ I'm fallin' in love_  
_ But it's fallin' apart._  
_ I need to find my way back to the start._  
_ When we were in love._  
_ Oh things were better than they are._  
_ Let me back into._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._

_ She made her way to the bar._  
_ I tried to talk to her._  
_ But she seemed so far._  
_ Outta my league._  
_ I had to find a way to get her next to me._

Finn comes up the stairs looking around the VIP lounge his eyes falling on Rachel and Quinn. He slowly approaches the two as Pucks song echoes around them. Finn gently taps Quinn's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Quinn freezes and licks her lips slowly and deliberately before responding.  
"Uh, sure, I guess." Quinn curtsies to Rachel letting Finn take her place and heads straight to her glass of wine throwing it back quickly before going for a refill.

"So how do you like our show so far?" Finn asks leading Rachel around the dance floor awkwardly.

"It was great, you were great." Rachel says sincerely before leaning back to put some distance between the two.

_ I'm fallin' in love_  
_ But it's fallin' apart._  
_ I need to find my way back to the start._  
_ When we were in love._  
_ Oh things were better than they are._  
_ Let me back into._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._  
_Oh she's slippin' away._  
_ I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say._  
_ All the things she does._  
_ Make it seem like love._  
_ If it's just a game._  
_ Then I like the way that we play._

"Joel's light show helped I'm sure. Uh I uh wrote the first song." Finn says timidly, "What did you think of it?"

"It was nice Finn, you belong on the stage." Rachel says dodging smoothly.

"It's easy when the words are how you feel. I'm sure you know that." Finn says fishing for a certain response.

"Yes I know." Rachel looks at Quinn from across the room she makes eye contact but the blonde looks away with pain in her eyes. Rachel may not know what she wants but she knows she never wants to see that again behind those hazel eyes.

"Hey man, great show so far I can't wait to the rest of it." Sam approaches the two while Santana and Brittany continued to dance in the background and Joel, Taylor, and Kurt stood at the rails rocking together as they watched Puck belt it out.

"Uh thanks, Sam." Finn says awkwardly as he continues to try and dance with Rachel. "Rachel why don't we go somewhere and talk tonight? You know after the show." Finn asks softly as the dance seems to drag on.

_I'm fallin' in love_  
_ But it's fallin' apart._  
_ I need to find my way back to the start._  
_ I'm fallin' in love_  
_ But it's fallin' apart._  
_ I need to find my way back to the start._  
_ When we were in love._  
_ Oh things were better than they are._  
_ Let me back into._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._

Taylor walks up I the mini group that begins to talk to Finn and Rachel. "Hey guys thanks for not freaking out about me being here and if you could be quiet about this please." She looks at them with pleading eyes.

"Uh sure." Finn says just now noticing the girl.

"I've got get back to the stage." Finn says quickly as Puck's voice begins to fade. "We'll talk later Rachel." Finn flashes a smile at her as he heads down the stairs. "It was nice to meet you." Finn says to Taylor before disappearing.

Rachel waits till she can no longer see Finn before making a B-line to the bar pouring herself a shot of what she hopes is Vodka. She downs it quickly before Brittany wonders over her and cheers.

"Shots." and begins to line up shot glasses for Rachel to fill. They begin to hand the now full shot glasses around as Puck returns taking one for himself. Everyone with the exception of Joel and Quinn raise there glasses and throw a shot down in unison. Rachel walks over to Quinn and takes her shot for her giving her a questioning look that Quinn just shrugs off. The brunette turns and starts to head over to steal Joel's glass discovering Brittany already in the process of doing so.

"So what next." Santana chimes in breaking into the song that's Finn's band had just began.

"Spin the bottle?" Puck proposes.

"What are we 5 Puckerman no way am I planning on kissing man hands, Lucy, and the rest of the boys in here." Santana snarls handing brittany her drink after noticing the blonde trying to snatch it several times.

"Sanny I wanna play." Brittany giggles as she begins to dance temptingly around the strict looking Latina  
"I don't know." Quinn mumbles rolling her eyes and looking at everyone else's and Joel just kind of shrug not coming up with anything comes in bringing a blonde and a red head into the group.

"Ok fine ill play" Santana giggles lightly pushing the blonde away from her watching her stumble before catching gets up and and empties a bottle into a couple of glasses and has everyone form a circle in the middle of the dance floor before placing the bottle in the and Santana are next to each other with their pinkies linked as Santana hands Brittany water to sober up. On there right Joel puck and Taylor with Kurt between Rachel. Finn next to Britt followed by the blonde and red head then Quinn and Sam.

"So everyone's clear on the rules?" Puck asks placing his hand on the bottle. "Uh maybe we should introduces ourselves first." Puck says then everyone takes turns going around the circle saying their names. "Now that's taken care of..." Puck says as he spins the bottle everyone watches in anticipation as the bottle begins to leans and stares as the mystic bottle chooses Sam. Sam stands and looks around the circle grinning boyishly then leans down and give the bottle a turn.  
Santana burst out laughing. "I'm so glad I agreed to play." Santana smiles as she watches puck lean in and kiss trouties lips.

Puck shakes his head "That could have worked out better."

Sam sighs softly. He grabs the back of the bottle and spins it. Santana closes her eyes **_not Britt not Britt not Britt_** Santana hears gasps around the room as she looks down and sees the bottle pointing to her. "Fuck No" she shouts shaking her head. Brittany leans into her ear and whispers

"if you do it. Ill let you fuck me tonight." She husks into her ear. Santana squeaks quietly and looks at the blonde.

"Your so drunk." Santana's eyes turn into a black like color as she crawls seductively towards the blonde boy. "Show me what those lips are made of." Santana husks pulling the boy by his collar to her face and kissing him roughly then shoving him on his ass and sitting back next to her girl.

Sam stares up and shakes his head and Santana gives the bottle a spin as she slowly walks around behind the spinning glass. Santana looks nervously at Brittany as the bottom lands on the fairly attractive blonde named Ashley.

"So not fair." Brittany pouts and stomps her foot. "I don't like this game anymore." She says as she looks away from the kisses Brittany softly and then heads over to the blonde looking over her shoulder giving the dancer a small shuts her eyes and looks away.

"It's like getting a shot." she grumbles just wanting it to be over.

Santana scoots closer to the blonde hesitantly as everyone but Brittany watches with intense eyes. Santana leans in kissing the girl softly pulling back but Ashley grabs her face and slams their lips together. Santana doesn't move to shocked when the blonde pulls he on top of her. Ashley moans and Brittany's eyes snap open rage filling them as she pulls Santana up away from the girl and smacks the girl hard. Everyone watches with wide eyes at Brittany's reaction.

"We are leaving." The dancer says sobering up and pulling the Latina out of the club. Santana drives them home nervously as Brittany ignores her the whole way.

* * *

"Britt-I'm so-" Santana is cut off by Brittany's hand. Coming up to stop her. "I didn't-"

"shut it" Brittany growls Santana feels a pang between her legs, suddenly turned on by Brittany's rage. They arrive back to Santana's apartment where she is suddenly dragged upstairs by a forceful Blonde. They head into Santana's room where she pulls Santana in locking the door and walking towards her with dark blue lust full eyes.

* * *

The fireworks ended the game quickly as people drifted to different sides of the room. Finn had finally cornered Rachel again, luckily for her by the bar and she mixed herself a drink as he tried to talk to her. Her eyes kept drifting over to where Joel and Quinn where talking on the couch.

Rachel's eyes stung with jealousy as she watched Joel comforting Quinn as the blonde occasionally turned her head and looked misty eyed at Finn and herself.  
"Finn could you please come back to the stage." Rang from the speakers. "I'll be back then we'll really talk alright." Finn said kissing her softly on the cheek as he dashed off down the stairs.

Rachel looks at Quinn and gives her a come hither motion. Quinn whispers something to Joel before solemnly walking over to Rachel.

"Hey" Rachel says as her brain becomes clouded from the alcohol that is flowing through her system.

"Hey, sweets I think you need to slow down." Quinn says realizing that Rachel was hitting the bottles hard pretty much all night. "Is everything okay. I didn't make you upset earlier did I?"

"Why would you make me sad its not like you were flirting or anything with Joel like usual. I just need to tell you something really important because if I don't tell you now then I won't have enough courage to tell you tomorrow." Rachel slurs over a couple of words before finally completing her sentences. Her eye lids close and she snaps them back open.

"Rachel honey, your drunk. If you want to tell me, you tell me tomorrow. I need us both to be sure it's not the Alcohol talking." Quinn says gently placing her hand on Rachel's cheek as she kisses her forehead.

"I'm not drunk I'm fine.i can take myself home." Rachel says trying to stand up but has to grip the bar to steady herself.

"Uh, huh why don't I take you home i'm going that way anyways." Quinn says softly.

Finn walks up to the two "hey I can take her home. "

"no I want to go with Quinn! " the brunette wines and flings herself onto the blonde.

"I got it, Finn." Quinn huffs as she begins to lead the brunette away.

* * *

**The first song we used we actually made up more M&M then me.**

**The second song is Into your arms by the Maine the one song Puck sings to Taylor**


	17. Blow to the Ego

**Hello Everyone here is another chapter. Sorry I've gone even further away and it's rough getting in contact with my most favoritest person. MM  
We'll try to maintain at least one chapter a week.  
**

**All glee characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All non-glee characters belong to yours truly.**

* * *

_**Blow to the Ego**_

* * *

Rachel's newly opened eyes clung unto the female chest before them. She rolls onto her back freeing the blonde girl's left side. The brunette stretches slightly trying to clear her head from last nights indulgence. Rachel jerks her head quickly back towards the presence she feels leaving her side. Her companion's back is to her as the blonde sits on the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel says groggily as she begins to push through the fog.

"Home." Quinn says softly as she pushes herself of the bed.

"Why?" Rachel asks without a thought.

"Last night wasn't easy for me Rachel, I know you were drunk-"  
Quinn turns to Rachel who has crept to to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I love you." Rachel blurts out before Quinn finishes.

"Because I'm here, what happens later when you see Finn or Carli or or..." Quinn's voice breaks as she speaks. Rachel hops off the bed and takes the blondes hands into her own.

"Finn will always be important to me and I'll always want what's best for him." Rachel says awkwardly trying to find the right words as Quinn's eyes fall to the floor. Rachel takes her right hand and raises Quinn's face to look into her own.

"As long as it doesn't include me. See I'm absolutely smitten with this girl and she means the world to me."

"When do I get to meet her." Quinn asks as pink rushes up her cheek.

"I used to believe that I just wanted to be her, you know, have the things that she did. She was and still is the most beautiful woman in the world and as I got to know her I found that despite her fears and insecurities she challenged the world. Brave and so amazingly strong. How could someone like that, ever love me." Rachel begins to ramble as her emotions begin to flood over her.

"You're special, oh so special, how could anyone not love you." Quinn moves her head to Rachel's ear and whispers softly. Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm going to tell him today." Rachel declares.

"So umm, can I tell him we're together?" Rachel hangs the question in the air

* * *

Santana wakes up feeling soft breathes on her neck. She smiles softly remembering the previous night.

* * *

Brittany stalks towards Santana with lust filled eyes. Santana sits on the mattress waiting or the dancer to get closer. Brittany tackles the Latina assaulting her lips. Santana would usually like this kind of thing but something seems off about her lover. "Britt, slow down." Santana whispers feeling the girl begin biting her neck too roughly. Santana gasps in pain instead of pleasure pushing the blonde away. Santana looks up to see the blondes tears roll down her cheeks.

"Britt Britt. What's wrong?" Santana sits up wrapping Brittany in her lap.

"Am I not pretty enough? Why did you kiss her? I thought you loved me." Brittany sobs into the shorter girls chest. Santana sits their flabbergasted at the other girls words.

"You are everything I ever wanted babe, I kissed her because of the stupid spin the bottle game. I didn't want too." Santana kisses the top of the girls head soothing her softly.

"But I thought you wanted her and Elise they are both pretty and I'm stu-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Do not finish that sentence or the unicorns in the world will die" Santana watches as the girls eyes turn to horror and zips her mouth burrowing her head into the girls chest again.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight." Brittany pouts as the Latina lays them both down on the bed.

"You didn't Britt Britt." Santana whispers feeling the blonde curl in as close as possible. Santana grabs a blanket covering the two and listen to her breathing until she is completely asleep then follows suit.

* * *

Santana smiles broadly as thoughts of last night fill her head. Santana draws circles on the sleeping girls back not wanting to wait another minute to see those beautiful blue eyes. The blonde girl smiles not wanting it to stop. She sighs happily before burrowing her face deeper into the other girl. Santana chuckles pausing her movements.

"Why did you stop?" Brittany whines sleep still evident in her voice. Santana smiles watching the girls face form into a pout.

"Sannnnnn" Brittany draws out hiding her face in the blanket after feeling Santana's gaze.

"Your adorable." Santana chuckles moving the blanket and making Brittany look at her. The dancers cheeks turn a tint of red and she smiles showing her teeth. Santana leans down kissing her softly before putting their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too. "

* * *

Rachel fidgets with her hands as she waits for Finn at a table at Perked. Carli already took her drink order so she was now left alone with her thoughts and fears about what she needed to do. **_This will be easy just be honest with yourself and tell him how you feel. As if that was ever easy he's not going to like what I have to tell him. It's not that I'm still in love, I just don't want to hurt him._**

"This seat taken?" Finn's deep voice breaks through her inner nods towards the seat to her left. Finn smiles brightly and takes the seat.

"So are you okay?" Finn asks with concern.

Rachel nods softly. "I need to talk to you about some complicated things. I know I always been a diva and that this is hard for me to say but I just need you to give me time to explain" Rachel rambles.

"Rachel, I'm always going to be here for you. Just tell me what's going on, I'm here to listen." Finn says softly.

"I'm not in love with you anymore Finn." Rachel begins to cry softly because of the guilt.

"O-o-okay. Hey it's fine don't cry." Finn says slightly taken aback. "Tell me what's going on."

"I think I'm in love with someone else. "Rachel gasps out loud. "I think I always have been I just never realized until this very moment"

"Wait, what, who?" Finn rambles quickly confusing crossing his brow.

"It's Q- it doesn't even matter Finn. It's just I moved on and I'm sorry if you don't appreciate that but I think I could finally be happy with them." Rachel beats herself up for not telling him the person she is in love with is the one who been tormenting her in high school.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't just give up. I worked hard to get here." Finn says standing up. "I've got some things to think about, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you go without a fight." Finn storms away talking to himself.

* * *

Brittany watches Joel curiously as he brings out a bag from the room he's been staying.

"What's going on, leaving us already." Brittany asks frowning.

"Sam is probably going to be moving back in sometime soon. Figured I'd get my stuff together." Joel says softly looking over his bags. The front door opens and Quinn walks in seeing the scene unfold.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you Joel." Quinn says as she walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"It's not like I'm going far ladies. Although it was nice to wake up to you guys in the kitchen every morning. I'll miss you're beautiful faces." Joel says smoothly before sticking his tongue out at the girls. Brittany jumps up off the breakfast bar excitedly and begins to set everyone in position as she holds her phone out arm length away. The two blonde girls squeeze they're faces tightly against Joel's cheeks and Brittany snaps a photo, then again and one more time. Brittany skips back over to the breakfast bar typing out something on her phone and takes a seat. The other two people's cell phones ring alerts just before Brittany places her phone on the table.

"Now you'll have a picture of our beautiful faces wherever you go." Brittany smiles feeling victorious. Quinn heads over to the other blonde and kisses her on the cheek before heading off to her room.

"So this could be the last meal I make for you, what would you like?" Joel asks as he heads over to the kitchen. Joel begins pulling pans out and setting up the stove.

"Hmm, Bacon, toast and those sweet eggs you make. You should teach Sam to make those they're a nice change." Brittany says thinking about possible breakfasts. Joel smiles as he pulls the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and grabs some spices and a bowl from the cabinet. A knock comes from the door and Brittany glides over to answer it. Sam stands before her a backpack slung over his back and his guitar in his arms.

"Hey," Sam says still unsure about everything.

"Welcome home." Brittany says opening the door for him. "We're having a going away breakfast for Joel, join us." Brittany orders the young man. Sam nods and heads to take his stuff to his room.

Joel places a plate in front of Brittany who begins to dig in as Sam and Quinn both come out of their rooms. "How do you want your eggs cooked?" Joel asks as he breaks some eggs and drops the insides onto a pan."

"Same as Britt." Quinn says taking a seat next to her.

"Uh, scrambled is fine with me." Sam says sitting down at the table. Sam looks around awkwadly as he tries to think of something to say. "So um how are things with Rachel?" finally pops out of his mouth. He shakes his head at himself wishing things would just go back to the way they were.

"You drove her home last night, right?" Joel pipes in trying to lend a hand.

"Yeah, um, last night was rough, but this morning made it worth it." Quinn responds hesitantly. The other three people all seem to perk their ears towards her hanging on her every word and urging her to continue. "Nope these lips are sealed until she's spoken to Finn." Quinn informs the threesome.

"What's she telling Finn?" Joel asks slyly as he begins to break up the eggs with a spatula.

"Is she going to tell him that she's still into you?" Brittany jumps in before Quinn responds.

"Oh we need to do a cover of that song." Sam's mind becomes sidetracked.

"She's going to tell him she's in love with someone else." Quinn says shyly. "Sh-sh-she asked if we were together. I-I-I told her let's just get through today before we start talking about that."

"Ugh." Joel, Sam and Brittany sigh in united frustration.

A few hours have past and it's been uneventful for the shorter blonde. Brittany ran off with Santana and Sam and Joel went to play some video games with puck. Quinn denied the offer and choose to just stay at home and read her book. Quinn lies across the couch with her legs bent and the book resting against them with her reading glasses. Quinn engrossed by her book jumps when she hears someone firmly knock on the throws her book in frustration on the table as she stomps towards the door. She cracks the door open peeking through at Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks carefully at the freakishly tall boy.

"I need to ask you about something." Finn says sadly. Quinn looks at the boy pitifully and opens the door letting him adventure in.

"What do you want?" Quinn says hardly.

"Has Rachel been seeing anyone?" Finn asks

"Off and on?" Quinn says looking away from the boy.

"Who is he?" Finn stats angrily. Quinn ignores the boy and heads over to the kitchen where she starts the tea.

"Doesn't matter who it is its just going to make you angry. " she calmly says.

"Your my friend also I just want help to know who it is so i can tell them to stay away from my future wife. " he replies sternly. Quinn sucks her lips into her mouth looking down subtly.

"You use to be a part of her happiness but you left her and she found this person to become her new happiness, if she wanted you to know who it is she would have told you. " the blonde shrugs not hiding her feelings.

"I didn't really giver her the chance." He looks away guilty.

"So you left her again?" She looks at him stupidly.

"Yes." He meets her eyes understanding the dumbness of his actions.

The door swings open with a shorter brunette ranting the two look towards the door barely able To understand her sentences.

"Quinn I tried to tell him that I want to be with you I really did I'm sorry but he ran off so quick I couldn't get it out. Please babe don't be mad I wasn't trying to do it on purpose but as soon as he heard that there was some one I wanted to be with besides him he stormed off so please forgive me. Oh yay you made tea!" Rachel looks around mouth falls open as she sees Finn starring at her shocked and anger are the emotions that flash across his face.

"He knows now" Quinn cocks her head to the side.

"How could you I thought you were my friend." Finn turns towards the shorter girl with anger.

"I couldn't help falling in love with her. I love her. You can't help who you fall in love with. I want her to be my girlfriend." The blonde stats not backing down from the taller boy.

"But why does it have to be my girl. I confided in you and I even asked you to help me get her back. Was that all a lie? Where you just making fun of me. " Finn stats getting closer to the blonde.

"She-she- she isn't your girl." Quinn stutters before gaining her confidence. "You pushed her away and I never agreed to help you. " anger now boiling within the two.

"Hello?" Brittany walks into the apartment with a Latina by her side. "The door was open so I really hope you and the hobbit has some clothes on. " Santana says shielding her eyes as Brittany drags her inside behind her. The taller blonde rushes to the crying girl and Santana stands by Quinn slightly in front of her to protect her from Finn.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana looks at the two upset people.

"Look I know it's confusing but I love her and that's not going to change. " Quinn states matter of factly.

"This is so messed up and you just betrayed me as my friend you couldn't just let me be happy you had to take the only thing I ever cared about. " Finn shouts in her face.

"Easy there tiger. Look we might not be in Ohio but I will go all Lima heights on your ass if you don't come the hell down and back up before I ends you. " Santana says snarky.

"When you told me that if I forced her to go to New York I would lose her and you meant to you. " Finn takes a step back the anger draining and just sorrow is replaced. Finn walks away. "Thanks for the update." He says before leaving

"Finn come on don't be like" Quinn tries to follow but is stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder. The two lock eyes as Santana shakes her head.  
"He just needs to clear his head." The Latina says.

* * *

Finn, Sam, Puck, and Joel sit at the bar at Lyrical Madness as Finn recounts his discovery. Puck begins to shake his head in confusion.

"Quinn and Rachel, what no." Puck mumbles. Finn throws his arms up the air

"I know right, they hated each other." Finn sighs. Sam starts to giggle slightly and shakes his head.

"It's kinda hard to imagine." Sam chortles.

"I mean are all of you guys blind." Joel shrugs.

"I thought you and Quinn-" Puck starts before Joel cuts him off.

"No, I told you, we are just friends." Joel annouciates clearly.

"Wow." Sam says still perplexed.

"You know it's kinda sad." Puck tells the other guys solemnly.

"What?" Finn says burying his forehead into his hand.

"Like a massive blow to our collective ego." Puck says as Joel rolls his eyes. "All our female friends enjoy banging each other more then they enjoy banging us." A rueful laugh slips across the table

* * *

**No hate against Finn!**


End file.
